Devoted Lovers Or is that Liars?
by ParkersPen
Summary: A new boy starts at Hogwarts. He's in the sixth year and the son of your dad's enemy. You are specifically told to stay away from him by both your dad and your uncle. You try to obey them and keep clear of this young, blonde and extrememly attractive Malfoy but your Lily Luna Potter so of course you cant!
1. Chapter 1

"Lily darling, get up we are leaving in one hour!" the voice of my dad carried up the stairs and into my room through the now open door. I groaned and flipped over onto my back staring straight ahead at my calendar. During the night it had automatically flipped from the August page to the September page where the first box was circled in thick red marker. Why does summer always have to go so quickly! Don't get me wrong I love school but the freedom of being home at Godric's Hollow for two months is always the best time of the year.

"Lily listen to your father and get out of bed now!" the very different voice of my mum was heard. She was already stressed like she always was on the first day of term. I decided it was best not to push her so slowly got up and slipped off the bed until my feet touched down on the cool wooden floor. Pulling on my blue linen robe, I padded over to the door. The hall was clear so I stepped outside and headed for the bathroom.

Once inside and behind the locked door I switched on the shower and let it run until steam filled the room. Letting my robe slip of my shoulders I pulled open the screen door and stepped under the scorching waterfall. I lifted my head and let it fall straight across my face waking me up.

I reached to my right to grab my shampoo off the little shelf. Once again it was nearly empty and I knew it couldn't have been me since mum had only bought it the other week. I scowled to myself and made a mental note to hit James round the head for using my stuff without asking again.

Minutes ticked by as I slowly lathered my hair up in shampoo and then massaged in my conditioner. I was aware how long I was taking so it wasn't a surprise when there was a loud knock on the door and the sound of a deep voice threatening me. I laughed and shut off the shower. Grabbing a fluffy towel off the large towel rack I quickly dried myself and wrapped my hair up at the same time. When I was dry all over I pulled my robe back on and tied it tightly and then quickly pulled open the door.

Stood outside were both my brothers, their raven black hair messy and their pyjamas crumpled. Albus's green eyes shone with anger whereas James's brown ones were etched with tiredness.

"Why do you always take so bloody long in the shower?" Albus growled. I smirked at him.

"Because it takes a bloody long time to look good. Something you wouldn't know much about dear brother" I replied quickly, slapping his cheek gently. James laughed from his left so I rounded on him.

"And you, stop using my stuff! I've never known a boy who needs to use so much jasmine and lotus flower shampoo!" I snapped reaching up and hitting him round the head like I promised myself I would. It was now Albus's time to laugh. James stopped laughing and glared at me. I smirked at them both before skipping down the hall and into my room.

I switched on the stereo and turned the volume up full blast. I quickly picked out an outfit to wear and used a muggle hairdryer to dry my auburn hair quickly. Then sat at my vanity I applied my makeup. I skipped the foundation since most days my fair skin was flawless and I'd rather be slightly pale then look like an orange. I circled my eyes with eyeliner making my hazel eyes stand out more and added some mascara to my already long eyelashes. Lastly I added some light lip-gloss. I then pulled my hair back in to a messy bun letting the loose bits fall down and frame my face.

After pulling on my brown skinny jeans, a muggle band t-shirt and a green zippy hoody on I double checked I had packed everything in my trunk and everything I needed for the journey in my backpack. I then slipped on my white converse and drew the curtains before dragging my trunk out into the hall.

"Mum! I'm ready!" I screamed down the stairs.

"Good girl, bring your trunk downstairs and come have your breakfast. Uncle Ron, Aunt Hermione and the kids will be here any minute. As soon as she said it I heard the tell tale sound of someone floo'ing into the kitchen. It was tradition for Ron, Hermione, Hugo and Rose to floo over in the morning of every first day of term and then we would apparate to the station from here. I heard the greetings start downstairs and decided to go join in. Heaving my trunk to the edge of the stairs I let it balance for a second before giving it a slight kick and letting it tumble down the stairs. It made more noise than I expected it to. My parents and Aunt and Uncle both came running in to the foyer to assess the damage.

"Why did your trunk just come flying down the stairs Lily?" My dad asked but I knew from his tone he already knew the answer.

"It was heavy." I shrugged simply. Mum and dad both glared at me and I waiting for the shouting to start but the sound of Uncle Ron distracted them.

"No Lily you did it wrong. When I was younger I would ride it down the stairs, that way you don't have to carry it and it's an awesome ride. Two birds with one stone as Hermione always says!" Ron announced making me laugh as I started down the stairs towards my relatives.

"Ronald! Don't go giving my daughter any more crazy ideas!" My mum shouted at her brother before walking off into the kitchen.

We all laughed and followed her into the kitchen where Rose and Hugo were sat at the table eating cereal. I smiled and skipped over to give them both hugs before joining them. Dad sat down beside me and picked up the paper opening it straight to the quidditch scores. I turned my head and scanned the front page whilst shovelling cornflakes into my mouth. The headline was 'Malfoys return to England for the first time in 10 years!' and beneath it was an old photo of a tall, pale blonde man with his arm around who I presumed to be his wife. A young boy of about 6 stood beside them turning his head from the cameras. I frowned remembering the many heated conversations Dad and Uncle Ron always had about a certain Malfoy in their year when they drank.

"Dad?" I asked.

"Hmmm?" He replied not looking up from the page.

"Is that the Malfoy you and Uncle Ron always shout about?" I asked pointing to the front page. Dad looked up quickly at me and then flipped the paper so he could see where I was pointing. His mouth fell open.

"Merlin!" he gasped. Mum, Hermione and Ron all looked up. Dad turned the paper around so they could all see, his mouth still hanging open.

"That bastard!" Ron announced after a while getting up off his chair and leaning in so he could read the smaller font. I quickly went over all I knew about the Malfoy's in my mind. They were a rich pureblood family dating back centuries. Lucius Malfoy was a death eater during the first war. When Voldemort remerged whilst my parents were at Hogwarts he rejoined Voldemort's army along with his wife Narcissa and son Draco who was in dad's year. Draco was Dad, Ron and Hermione's enemy and they spoke ill of him a lot. Especially when they drank. After the war Lucius had been sent to Azkaban but Narcissa and Draco were not. Draco married Astoria Greengrass and they had a son the same year as Mum had Albus but they fled the country about 10 years ago when they couldn't cope with the media attention 24/7.

"Does is say what they are doing back?" Hermione asked both her husband and my dad. They both sat and read in silence for a moment.

"No, it just says that they have returned after not being heard of for ten years." Dad spoke looking up at Hermione with a strange look on his face.

"It also says that their son will be attending Hogwarts this year." Ron added looking up with the same expression. Hermione and my mum both frowned. Ron looked over at Rose, Hugo and I.

"You will not associate with this Malfoy boy. Do you hear me?" He told us firmly and we all nodded our heads in unison.

"Good, now that's sorted what was Puddlemere's score last night Harry?" Ron asked his best friend and the tension was suddenly gone. I went about eating my breakfast and soon enough the boys joined us. They did the same and 10 minutes later we were all gathered in the foyer where one by one we disappeared with a crack.

* * *

"Right kids this way." Hermione grabbed everyone's attention and led us over to the wall inbetween platform 9 and 10. She had us line up and like every year went along and tapped us on the shoulder telling us it was our turn to run through to the other side.

On my turn I glided through the wall easily, when I emerged in the other side I stopped to stare at the scarlet engine watching the billowing steam forever flowing from the large pipes on top of it.

"Ahh shit!" I cried out as Albus appeared behind me and ran his trolley straight into my back. I turned around and shot him the death glare but he just shrugged and manoeuvred around me to find the rest of the Weasley-Potter brood. I sighed and followed him before James decided to make an appearance.

Soon enough we both spotted the sea of red hair in the middle of the throngs of people and made our way over. Aunt Angelina quickly spotted Albus's dark mop of hair and we were soon pounced on by everyone else. Each of the aunts gave us kisses on the cheeks and the uncles embraced us tightly. All my cousins closed in once the adults were done and gave us both bear hugs despite only seeing us a couple of weeks ago for Dad's birthday party. They soon moved on to Rose, Hugo and James behind us and we were left finally able to breathe. After our trunks were safely on the train I watched as Albus spotted some of his own friends and jogged off in their direction. That was when the last of the family appeared. Uncle Percy and Aunt Audrey walk quickly towards us. Behind them was sour faced Molly, looking almighty and superior with her shiny head girl badge pinned proudly to her chest. I smirked; Molly had to be the least liked cousin due to her snooty and unwelcoming personality. Of course I love her, she's my cousin I have to but doesn't mean I have to like her! I reckon her becoming Head girl will make her even more disliked. Although every cloud has a silver lining because trudging along behind mundane Molly is the cousin I'm closest to and my best friend Lucy Weasley. She's the complete opposite to Molly! Funny, cheeky, friendly and she likes nothing better than to have a game of quidditch and to help the boys out with a prank, exactly like me! She spots me and squeals, shoving past Molly so she can run towards me. I see Uncle Percy smile, even though he's glad that Molly turned out so responsible and so like him I think he loves that Lucy is such a free spirit and so unlike him.

"Lils I've missed you sooo much!" Lucy screams whilst catapulting herself into my arms. I laugh and hug her back.

"Lucy you only saw me two days ago but yeah I've missed you too!" we both laughed and still hugging headed over to where our family had started to regroup. The train let out a high pitched whistle and it was like a signal for all the mothers to start crying. I looked around; Aunt Fluer's perfect makeup was trailing down her face. Aunt Angelina had her face buried in Fred's hair. Aunt Hermione was zipping up Hugo's sweatshirt whilst hugging Rose. Aunt Audrey was trying to kiss Lucy whilst she squirmed and my mum was stroking Albus's hair whilst crying into my dad's chest. I laughed out loud; it looked like we were never going to come back when in fact they would see us at Christmas. Finally after hugging my dad and peeling myself out of mum's death grip I boarded the train. When inside I found a compartment quickly and leaned out the window to wave goodbye as well as indicate to my cousins which compartment to sit in. I waved until the compartment was full of my cousins and their closest friends; I waved until my family was nothing but a speck in the distance. Only when I could no longer see that speck did I sit back and snuggle up to the closet person who happened to be Louis who I am also close with and pull out a book.

* * *

The train journey was uneventful. Despite uncle Ron's warning I kept an eye out for the Malfoy boy. I don't know why, just being curious I suppose. By the time we got close to Hogwarts I had finished my book and hadn't seen Malfoy once. That would change at dinner though; he would have to be sorted with all the first years.

"Lils, you want to go change into our robes?" I looked up to see Lucy had clambered over James and Louis to talk to me. I nodded noticing everyone else was already in theirs.

Yeah, let's go cuz." I replied picking up my backpack and sliding open the door. Once outside we made our way to the now deserted toilets and quickly pulled on our skirts, shirts, jumpers and lastly our robes. Putting all our other clothes in our bags we left the toilets in record time with our ties undone round our necks.

Everyone was awake and excited when we entered. There was Louis and Molly with their Blue ties. Hugo with his yellow tie and James, Fred, Roxanne, Rose, Dominique and Albus with their red ties.

Lucy and I sat down next to Albus and Fred and did up our green ties. Yes you heard right, Lucy and I are in Slytherin. It was a huge shock to everyone when I was sorted into the snake pit, especially when even Albus had made Gryffindor. I remember the shock and the sudden feeling of being terrified. My whole life I had had a huge family and I was suddenly alone with all these new people. You can imagine the shock and relief i felt when Lucy was also sorted there. They always said we were so alike.

Now everyone just dealt with it, Lucy and I stuck together most of the time. We had friends in our house but we were still close to our family and spent some nights in the Gryffindor common room. Silence fell across the compartment as we pulled into the station, you could feel the excitement. You can say what you want about school but everyone knows the Weasley/Potter's secretly love it.

When we got off the train we split up into year groups for the carriages. Lucy, Louis, Hugo and I grabbed one together. Albus, Roxy, Dom, Rose grabbed the next. That left James and Fred with Molly in the other. We all laughed as Fred and James shot us pained expressions as Molly started talking.

* * *

I sat next to Lucy on the Slytherin table waiting for the sorting to be over so I could finally eat. It used to be interesting but with it now being the 4th time I'd seen it I was wishing it to be over so I didn't have an embarrassing huge noise coming from stomach moment. Finally the last kid was called up and sorted into hufflepuff. I looked to the table expectantly, waiting for food to appear but it didn't.

"Now this year we have a new student joining us. He is in the sixth year and not yet sorted so once he has been placed the feast will begin." Headmistress McGonagall announced to the inpatient and hungry crowd. I looked over to where she was pointing and saw a tall figure. I couldn't see much since he had his hood up but he strutted confidently over to the stool and sat down. I guessed that was Malfoy.

McGonagall raising the hat and held it over his head, she reached up and pulled down the hood before placing the hat on his head. Whilst the hat sorted him I had a chance to study him properly. He had the traditional Malfoy platinum blonde hair just like most of the Weasley's had red hair. His face and nose were pointed and his cheek bones were obvious. From what I had seen moments ago he was very well built. I couldn't see his eyes properly yet but my first impression was this boy was seriously good looking. Wait what am I thinking! I was specifically warned to stay away from this boy, he's a Malfoy, and he's bad news. And anyways he's in the sixth year and I don't even know his first name!

"Slytherin!" the cry of the sorting hat bought me out of my trance. My table let out a cheer and I found myself joining in. I watched closely as Malfoy strutted over to the table with a smirk on his face. He left in his wake a line of gaping girls and frowning boys. I hadn't even spoken to the boy and I knew he was an arrogant twat but that didn't stop me wanting to know everything about him, starting with his name. I leant across to Lucy.

"Do you know his first name?" I whispered in her ear. She looked at me.

"Who blond hottie?" she waved her hand in his direction. I nodded.

"Lils I don't even know his last name love." She laughed before picking up her knife and fork ready for food.

"It's Malfoy. He's the son of Draco Malfoy." I told her but she wasn't listening. I frowned and looked up and to my left. Malfoy had just sat down and was looking straight at me. My face morphed into what I could only imagine would be shock surprise which caused him to smirk arrogantly. I frowned a turned my attention to the feast which had suddenly appeared.

* * *

Malfoy had stared at me on and off throughout the whole feast. I mentioned it to Lucy but she didn't seem to notice. We were now making our way slowly down to the common room hoping to miss the rush of the first years.

We were lucky as we got to the common room it was completely empty, everyone was in their dorm rooms sorting out trunks and beds and stuff. Lucy and I decided to wait to do all that so instead sat down on our favourite leather sofa and started to chat casually.

Only 5 minutes had passed when we heard the wall that marked the entrance to the common room slide open and in came Malfoy. He scanned the room quickly before spotting us and smirking. I felt Lucy tense behind me and I knew she was intrigued by this new boy, so was I! It only took him 5 long strides to reach us and when he did he sat down on the sofa opposite us and crossed his legs. He then leant forward and cocked his head to one side. Now I could see him properly I noticed his eyes were a deep grey colour, something that I had never seen before in eyes. Lucy broke the silence by shoving her hand forwards and speaking.

"I'm Lucy Weasley, nice to meet you..." She said trailing off politely since we didn't yet know his name. He smirked and returned the shake.

"Scorpius Malfoy the first." He spoke; he voice was silky and had a hint of a foreign accent. I snorted and he cocked his head in my direction and raised his eyebrows. I snorted loudly.

"I'm sorry." I laughed "but why did you say the first?" I asked.

"Because there are many repeated names in my family but I am the first Scorpius." He answered simply, his head still cocked. "And you are?"

"Lily Potter the second." I answered smirking making sure to say 'the second' loudly and clearly. He copied my smirk.

"Ahh a Potter and a Weasley and in Slytherin of all houses!" he exclaimed. "What year are you girls in?"

"Fourth." I answered quickly and simply. He looked surprised.

"Oh I thought you looked older." I was still troubling to place his accent.

"Well my birthday is in 3 days so I'm the oldest in the year." I told him coolly. He just raised his eyebrows again and nodded.

"Fair enough, see you soon Lily Potter the second." He said smirking "Bye Lucy." And with that he was gone.

"Wow he is smoking hot!" Lucy exclaimed once he had disappeared into the boy's dorms. I just nodded and got up, there was something weird about that boy but I

already knew I was not going to able to stop thinking about him.

* * *

_**So that's that. This idea literally just popped into my head yesterday and I thought I would upload it and see what everyone thinks. Let me know?**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**A/N – I'm sorry If this isn't good, I haven't written much recently due to college so thought I should do this. Hopefully the next chapter should be up soon as well.**_

_**Disclaimer – I do not own Harry Potter.**_

* * *

Waking up for the first day of lessons is always hard. For the past two months my mornings have been filled with sleeping and eating. Now all of a sudden they expect us to wake up at the crack of dawn to get ready in time for breakfast at 8! Getting used to waking up that early always takes a couple of days no matter how experienced you are so it wasn't that unusual when on the first day Lucy and I slept straight through our alarms and woke up at half 8 with breakfast finishing and classes starting at 9

I opened my eyes slightly and rolled over to lie on my side at the same time glancing at my clock. It was flashing red and jumping up and down on my bedside cabinet. That's strange I thought frowning, it only ever does that when I'm late.

"Shit! We're late!" I screamed leaping out of bed and straight onto Lucy's shaking her awake violently. She woke up instantly and started thrashing about. I looked about and saw that our other 3 room mates were missing. It was amazing how they had managed to get up and dressed without us even stirring.

"We're late! We're late!" I shouted over and over again at her. Her eyes were wide open and she stilled.

"Well maybe you should get off of me so we could get ready then!" she shouted back at me laughing. I nodded also laughing. I had showered the night before so stripped off my pyjamas and started to pull on my uniform whilst Lucy ran for our little bathroom.

"Why do we do this every year? It's really getting annoying now." My voice came out muffled from underneath my sweatshirt as I tried to shout to Lucy. I pulled it the last way over my head and flattened it out. Lucy emerged from the bathroom in her skirt and shirt just as I was slipping on my shoes. Her red hair was tied up in a messy bun and her buttons were undone towards the bottom. I stood and laughed as she attempted to put on her shoes and jumper at the same time. Finally we were all completely dressed and looking as smart as we could with only 10 minutes to dress.

We ran out into the common room where one of our roommates Anna was just getting up off the sofa. She looked over at us as we jogged into the room and laughed out loud.

"Why didn't you guys wake us?" Lucy exclaimed. Anna laughed harder.

"You two just looked so peaceful so we left you too It." she told us smiling. "Better get going girls, only 10 minutes of breakfast left and I know how you Weasleys love your food." She told us before winking, picking up her bag and walking towards the door. Lucy and I shared a quick look before chasing after her.

"What do you think of that new boy Anna?" I questioned as the three of us hurried down to the great hall.

"Oh the blonde one in sixth year? I don't even know his name and haven't spoken to him so nothing I suppose." She replied without looking at me.

"His name is Scorpius Malfoy." I told her.

"The first. Scorpius Malfoy the First." Lucy interrupted from our right. She was looking at me amused whereas Anna was now looking even more confused.

"Ahh don't worry, forget I said anything." I muttered. Anna shrugged and Lucy grinned.

* * *

We arrived at the great hall with 5 minutes to spare, scanning the hall Lucy and I easily spotted out family all gathered around the Gryffindor table making the most of the morning buffet like every morning. We said a quick goodbye to Anna and hastily joined the brood. Molly looked up at us as we squeezing in between Louis and Rose.

"Why are you two so late? Lessons start in 5 minutes and you haven't even got your timetables yet!" Molly squawked at us from the other side of the table. Lucy and I rolled our eyes in unison which made our family laugh. They always find it amusing how alike we are.

"Don't worry guys; I got your timetables for you." Dominique told us leaning over and handing us each a folded sheet of parchment. We both instantly unfolded them but instead of the square shape I was used to seeing there was a simple not saying 'Lily Potter please visit me during first period'. It was signed by Professor McGonagall. My forehead creased in confusion, it was the first day of term surely I can't already be in trouble. Lucy looked up from her sheet smiling.

"Oh Merlin we have a free now! We didn't have to rush! She gushed. "What do you want to do for the next hour?" I knew she expected me to be with her, I expected it too.

"Umm I don't no Luce, I dont have my timetable, all this says is to go and see the head now." I said in confusion. The others that were looking at me expectantly all frowned too. It was Albus who broke the silence.

"Well done Lils, you've broken James' record of taking two days to get into trouble." He joked. I stuck my tongue out at him and he winked. "Well you better get going, you know the way right? If not I'm sure James or Fred would show you, they know well enough." He told me loudly making James and Fred both smirk and everyone apart from Molly laugh.

I laughed with everyone for a couple more minutes whilst eating my toast and then as they all left for classes I did the same but instead headed up a couple of floors until I reached the statue of the phoenix that stood in front of the staircase.

As I drew close the statue automatically moved to the left to left me past. I ventured up the spiral staircase, trying not to let my footsteps echo and make too much noise. When I reached the top I paused for two seconds before reaching out and knocking on the large oak door. I heard a distant 'come' from inside so heaved the door with all my weight making it swing open.

The headmistress was sat at her desk writing with an oversized quill. She looked up and smiled which confused me even more, surely if I was in trouble she would not smile at me.

"Ahh Lily, I've been expecting you. Please take a seat." I spoke motioning to a small chair situated in front of her desk. I sat down and instantaneously started to build my defence.

"Look Professor if this is about something I have supposedly done it's not true! You can ask anyone in Slytherin, all I have done since arriving last night is eat then sleep." I blurted out frowning as the old women's face crinkled in amusement.

"Oh Lily, you aren't here because you're in trouble dear. I called you here to speak about some changes to your timetable. I looked at her quizzically so she continued.

"After reviewing your results from last years ends of term exams me, you're head of house and a couple of teachers think that you would benefit from taking some more advanced classes in Defence against the dark arts. We want you to try NEWT level so with your permission we can change your timetable. Oh and don't worry about your other lessons, it won't affect them you will still be fourth year level with your peers in those.

I was shocked; I didn't know I was that good at Defence. It had always come naturally to me but I put that down to my dad and the Weasley genes. All I could do was nod and copy McGonagall's smile as she pointed her wand at a piece of parchment and my new timetable appeared.

I picked it up and scanned it over. I had defence now with the sixth year Slytherin and Gryffindor. I smiled; I would be with Albus, Dom, Rose and Roxanne.

"Right as you can see, your first Defence lesson is now so hurry up and get going. I shall send a note ahead to Professor Smith explaining everything although he already knows you may be joining that class. If you have any other questions about your new timetable come and see me anytime but for now goodbye." She finished by giving me a dismissive wave.

I walked from the room and down towards the defence classroom in silence. I was really excited to be doing spells two years more advance than any of my peers but I was also excited because Scorpius Malfoy was in sixth year which meant he would be in my class. Just thinking about it sent a shiver through my body. I frowned, what would my dad and Uncle Ron think if they knew I was excited about the Malfoy boy!

I reached the door and walked straight in without knocking, of course everyone instantly turned and stared to see who at intruded on their lesson. I made sure any sign of my nervousness was not obvious on my face. For a Potter or Weasley, being nervous or unsure was not allowed. Professor Smith looked up and smiled.

"Right class, as you can see we have a new student joining us this year. Miss Potter showed such promising results last year that we have decided she needs more of a challenge." The class started to mumble in response and I quickly sought out the faces of my family. Dominique and Roxanne were sat at a desk together. Behind them Albus and Rose were sat both smiling at me.

"Please Lily pick a desk and get out some parchment and a quill." Smith told me. My eyes scanned the room in search of an empty seat. There were three. Two at an empty desk behind Albus and one next to none other than Scorpius Malfoy himself who was sat isolated at the back of the class. Without thinking I headed for the seat next to the mysterious blonde but a stern look from Albus told me not to. Instead I took the seat directly behind Albus and settled down quickly.

As the class progressed whenever I glanced behind me Malfoy would catch my gaze much like he did at the welcome back feast. It was very strange but at the same time so intriguing.

* * *

While I sat in the corridor with my family waiting for Hugo and Lucy to get out of their detention, I ignored the fact that Scorpius Malfoy walked down our corridor, alone, three times each time sending a small glance in my direction. At first I didn't think that anybody else noticed, but after he did it for the fourth time Albus nudged James and Fred.

"Is he serious?" He scoffed as he watched Mafloy's retreating back. "He's been at this school for a month now, how can he not know his way around?"

My cousins and eldest brother laughed as I just rolled my eyes. In a couple of minutes Scorpius would no doubt come walking down the corridor again, trying not to look lost.

"Hey...how about we have a little fun?" James suggested, sending a mischievous grin at his best friend and then his brother. "Why don't we see just how fond of snakes our slippery little serpent is - no offense Lil." I ignored his slip of the tongue jibe at Slytherin house, he did it so often I was used to it.

"Albus, no! Don't do it!" I tried to stop him, but it was no use.

"Ha ha! Yes!" Albus hissed and stood up quickly; before anybody could do or say anything, he'd rushed to the end of the corridor and hid himself behind one of the statues beside the entrance of the corridor.

I had a feeling of what he was going to do and was grateful that no teachers were in any of the classrooms in the corridor and that the prefects who were asked to patrol the castle tonight were Rose and Molly - both of whom were sat in the corridor with me and the others.

Sure enough, a couple of minutes later Scorpius Malfoy came round the corner, head held high, arrogant smirk on his face, broad shoulders straight and ignoring the sight of my family in the corridor. He ignored James, Fred, Dominique, Louis, Rose and even Molly looking at him eagerly, sent a small fleeting nod in my direction and intended to walk straight past me.

"Serpensortia!"

A huge serpent flew out of thin air and wrapped itself around Scorpius; he stiffened for a second, right in front of me so I was the only one who saw his skin take on a slight green tinge, his eyes widen and fear take over the arrogance on his face. After that brief second, Scorpius started thrashing about, sending the tail of the conjured snake flailing all over, narrowly missing hitting Rose and Dominique in the head.

After about two minutes, I ignored my family's loud laughter and pulled my wand out of my sleeve, with a simple silent flick of my wrist, the snake vanished and Scorpius stood still, taking deep breaths.

With super fast reflexes, he turned on his heel, extended a long arm and grabbed an approaching Albus by his neck, bringing him closer.

The sister part of me cried out for Albus. The Slytherin part of me laughed and said that the Gryffindor deserved it.

James and Fred jumped up and ran towards Scorpius, who still had one hand round Albus' neck, when he was close enough James brought his fist back but Scorpius beat him to it and neatly elbowed him in his face, then turned and punched Fred in the jaw, sending them both falling backwards.

He then threw a purple Albus into the air, so he fell with a muted thud on the floor at his feet.

With James stemming his bleeding nose and Fred dazed on the floor Malfoy stood up straight and addressed the lot of us.

"You are lucky Malfoy's are bought up with decency and manners otherwise you would be a lot worse off now "Scorpius announced to the group. With one last look he turned his back on us. That's when Albus spoke up.

"Remember this Malfoy, without our Dad you wouldn't have had a father to bring you up with the 'Malfoy decency and manners'. In my opinion dad should have just left cowardly old Draco to rot in Azkaban and maybe we wouldn't be in this little situation here. " Albus finished with a sarcastic smirk on his face.

I watched closely as Scorpius's grey eyes narrowed and he took a step back towards Albus.

"Right Lily could you please escort Mr Malfoy back to your common room since he seems incapable of finding it himself." Molly finally interrupted causing everyone to look at her in shock. Albus and James were both glaring at her. Scorpius stared straight at me with his head cocked until I nodded my consent and walked off in the direction of the dungeons.

As I rounded the first corridor Scorpius caught up with me and fell into step beside me. When the chatter of my family disappeared I spoke.

"I'm sorry my brother wound you up. I told him not to do it.''

"Why?" he replied

"I just am, he's a jerk and loves to wind -"

"No, I mean why you asked him not to do it?"

For a minute I stumbled over my answer, I didn't even know how to answer that. What do I say? For some unknown reason, I want to protect you?

"We're both Slytherins...we have to stick together." I made up a lie too slow, he smirked and nodded once.

"If you say so two" He replied slyly just as we arrived at the wall that lead into the common room. I looked at him strangely before I realized he had got that nickname from the time we first met when I introduced myself as Lily Potter the Second. I laughed at it before shaking my head and speaking the password.

* * *

It was only when I kicked some first years off my favourite chair and slumped down into it did I realize that the only reason I was in that corridor was to wait for Lucy and had left without her. I decided to wait in the crowded common room for her to get in so I could explain. I picked up a book and tried to get some reading done but Scorpius decided to lie down on the sofa opposite me and hum gently which was fairly distracting. Luckily I didn't have to wait long before Lucy burst through the wall and launched herself at me.

"Lils you said you would wait for me and Hugo but we got out and there was no one! No one Lily no one!" She exclaimed gathering the attention of the whole common room which was most of the house.

"Sorry Luce, most of the family was there waiting for you but Albus played a stupid prank on Scorpius here who reacted fairly badly." I told her smirking. "I was ordered by your sister to escort him here." By now everyone was listening. Of course they were interested; it was always the talk of the school when something happened to a Potter/Weasley. The news that Scorpius Malfoy stood up to Albus Potter will spread around the school like feindfire! Everyone will know by lunch tomorrow. They were already looking at the bored looking blonde in a new way. I rolled my eyes and smiled at Lucy before motioning that we should go to bed. After a day like the one I had just had sleep was definitely needed.

* * *

_**So what did you think?**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**A/N – So here it is as promised, the next chapter uploaded as soon as I could. Hope you like it.**_

_**Disclaimer – I do not own Harry Potter.**_

* * *

I awoke with a start, clamping my hand hard over my mouth to stop me from screaming out. I couldn't remember the last time I had had a nightmare, especially in Hogwarts where I felt so safe! In the dream I had just awoken from I was alone on the Quidditch pitch when a grey mist started to roll towards me. Within seconds it had covered 50 meters and had engulfed me. It made me feel strange, I couldn't breathe and I had the biggest sense that I was being watched. I started to run; I had no idea which direction I was heading. Suddenly a hand reached through the mist and grabbed me. That's when I woke up.

I was too shaken to go back to sleep so decided to go and get some breakfast. It was 7 o'clock on a Saturday morning, too early for any of my family to be up usually but late enough for the hall not to be deserted. Being as quiet as I could I pulled on some grey trackies, one of James's old Puddlemere hoodies and a pair of uggs. Satisfied that I would be warm enough in the chilly corridors I snuck out of the dorm room and carried on until I was out of the common room. Once out into the dungeons I slowed my pace and wondered along not really caring if I woke up any paintings.

When I reached the top of the stairs that led out into the main foyer I could hear the slight chatter coming from the hall. Suddenly feeling hungry I sped up and walked through the doors into the large open room. It was filled with the early risers; most of them were from Hufflepuff or Ravenclaw. There were only a couple spread along the Gryffindor table and none at all situated at my house table. I kept my eyes ahead and ignored the looks I was getting as I walked towards the far end of the table. The Potters and Weasley's were well known for their love of sleep as well as food. They did not expect to see me up this early.

I liked the end of the table because I could easily watch everything else that was happening. There was something about watching other people go about their lives that calmed me and calming down was exactly what I needed now. I was usually fine with nightmares but there was just something about that fog that had freaked me out, it was so much thicker than any mist I had seen before and was a darker shade of grey.

* * *

The minutes ticked by as I sat and chewed on toast. People came and went, the tables started to fill as each house awoke. By 9.30 I had crunched my way through 10 slices of toast and was feeling much better. It was about then that Lucy, two grumpy looking boys with jet black hair, and the rest of the Gryffindors in my family looking equally as tired and grumpy appeared in the doorway. I watched as Lucy quickly scanned the room before locking eyes on me. She pointed and started off towards me with everyone else shuffling behind her.

"You guys look a bit tired." I addressed my family trying to stop myself smirking.

"Yeah well if a certain little Slytherin hadn't woken us all up insisting you'd gone missing we would still be sleeping now!" Moaned Fred, sitting down and helping himself to bacon. I looked at Lucy; she gave me a guilty look back.

"I woke up and you weren't there, so obviously thought you would be in the tower with these guys." She explained sitting down between me and Fred and nodding her head towards Albus and James who I sometimes went to see when I couldn't sleep.

"So when you weren't with me or James, she panicked and woke every one of us up. And then she insisted we all accompanied her to look for you when it was pretty obvious you would be here." Albus told me looking slightly amused. I laughed out loud; my family were sometimes so stupid.

"Well as you are all here, you might as well tuck in." I motioned towards the buffet of food that had appeared in front of us. No one had to be asked twice, within seconds Dominique had sat down next to Fred and James, Albus, Rose and Roxanne had done the same opposite us.

Fred soon bought up quidditch in the conversation and mentioned that Gryffindor trials were coming up soon. Everyone instantly forgot they were tired and grumpy and joined in the conversation. Since they had a pretty much identical conversation yesterday I wasn't that interested and instead carried on watching people.

That was when I heard the ripple of whispers descend across the room. I turned my head slightly to see Malfoy strut into the room. As usual most girls stared as he passed but this time I noticed something different. The boys were watching too and it was them who were whispering.

What in Merlin's name has happened? Has the entire male population of Hogwarts turned gay over night?

He got closer to the Slytherin table; the people in our house that usually ignored and dismissed him were watching him intently with smirks on their faces. He reached them and they literally got up and welcomed him with open arms as if he had been their best friend since first year. They laughed and slapped him on the back; I really had no idea what had caused everyone to have such a sudden and obvious change of heart.

It was only when I saw a couple of them glance over at my group whilst speaking did I catch on. Of course, the rumours had already spread. The Slytherins have a new found respect for Mr Malfoy because of how he stood up to my brothers.

That's good, now he might get some friends and stop staring at me constantly. It was getting annoying, I think?

* * *

As usual the first 6 weeks of school had flown by and I woke up the next weekend remembering that Slytherin quidditch trials were being held today. I smiled to myself, Lucy and I had made the team since second year, her as a beater and me as the seeker. I was fairly confident this year would not be any different.

"Morning Luce." I called out as I stretched and rolled over to see her sat on her bed fully dressed in quidditch kit twirling her beaters bat around in her hand. She instantly turned at the sound of my voice and smiled. Dropping her bat she jumped up and over onto my bed.

"Right we have one hour until trials, just enough time to get dressed then go down for breakfast. Come on up and at em, I've been waiting for you." she demanded pulling my covers back. I laughed and got out of bed heading straight for my trunk to retrieve my kit.

I was feeling good; I had an excellent week and luckily had a good night's sleep last night. No more nightmares disturbing me. Within 5 minutes I had finished getting ready and was just pulling my hair back into a bun.

"Come on then, I'm ready." I told Lucy. She screamed and skipped towards the door. Man I have a weird family!

The hall was full, everyone was busy eating and chatting. As well as Slytherin trials, Hufflepuff were also recruiting on the other half of the pitch so there was green and yellow everywhere. The largest group of hopefuls were second years. They were so happy they could finally try out that most of them did, even when they were hopelessly bad. I smiled at the younger kids remember how excited Lucy and I had been during our first tryout.

We walked over and sat down at the Gryffindor table with my brothers, Rose and Fred. As usual they were eating, when they saw us and smiled proudly. Everyone in the family was proud of Lucy and I for making the team every year, they didn't care what colour out kit was.

Since Fred and Albus had been the Gryffindor beater and seeker since their second year we thought we might get some advice from them but all got were some muffled 'good lucks' and 'your going to kill it' between mouthfuls. We sat with them a bit longer, I discussed a new spell we were learning in defence with Al and Rose whilst Lucy talked beating tactics with Fred. My stomach was churning with excitement and I could feel Luc literally buzzing next to me.

People cheered as our quidditch captain sixth year Toby Kalt got up and walked towards the door. When he reached it he spun around and saluted the Slytherin table making everyone laugh. Toby was awesome! Even the Gryffindors liked him. Once he had disappeared out the door a stream of younger Slytherins followed. Lucy jumped up and chased after them. I did the same after one last smile at my family.

"Wait up Luc!" I hollered to her as I jumped down the concrete steps and legged it across the grounds. Lucy stopped in her tracks about 200 meters away and stood still waiting for me. I caught up with her out of breath.

"Merlin, why did you need to run so fast?" I puffed, putting my hand on her shoulder and bending over trying to catch my breath. Playing quidditch may be good for your legs and arms but it didn't help your fitness whilst running.

"Sorry Lils. I was trying to catch up with Toby. He's so hot!" She exclaimed setting off at a jog again. "I wouldn't mind sharing a broom with him!" She laughed and winked whilst turning around so she was running backwards facing me. I laughed too. I had to admit, Toby was incredibly good looking and although it pains me to say, the only person hotter than him is Scorpius Malfoy.

Wait stop thinking about that Lily! Malfoy is not hot, he's a Malfoy!

There was about 25 of us all stood in a line in front of Toby as he said his normal introduction speech. With Lucy and me arriving later than the rest we were at the back of the line making it hard to see anything but the necks of people.

"Right, now that's over. I want everyone to split into groups. If you want to be a keeper go and stand in a group on that far left line." Toby explained to us, about 4 people including our normal keeper Bryce Tammet stepped over to where he was pointing.

"Now if you want to be a beater go and stand in a group next to those lot." He spoke again and I gave Lucy and quick hug before she walked over to stand with about 7 other wannabe beaters. She was the only girl and all the boys were laughing slightly like they had no competition. I smirked, watching them would be funny.

The next group to be formed was the chasers; it was the biggest group by far but was also the toughest. Last year our three chasers were the best in the school but two of them graduated so that only left Toby. The two new chasers would have big boots to fill.

There were 3 of us left which meant I had two people to beat for the place of seeker.

"Toby?" A deep voice sounded from my right. "I want to try for the seeker and chaser position. Is that okay?" I swivelled my head to see Scorpius Malfoy stood casually leaning against his broom. He had on tight black long sleeved top and black trousers and was looking very unkempt. I swallowed quickly.

"Yeah mate that's fine. Just try for the chaser first and then I'll watch you fight against Potter here for seeker." Toby replied nicely. "Right guys, let's get this started."

Seekers were last as usual so I had to watch everyone else go first. Lucy completely crushed it, she showed the boys just what a little fourth year girl could do and it sent some of them to the hospital wing. She had obviously made it. Whilst I watched Malfoy stood next me.

"You worried Two?" Malfoy's unique voice sounded once again using that blasted nickname.

"No way Malfoy." I snapped in reply not even looking at him.

The chaser's trials were interesting, Malfoy played great, and he had definitely been playing since he was young. I hoped that he would choose to be a chaser over a seeker because by the looks of his skills I would have some serious competition.

The Seekers first challenge was a simple we had to fly twice around the pitch. First to finish won. I mounted my broom and pushed off so I was hovering about 10 meters off the ground. Toby was doing the same facing me. Scorpius soon joined us too. The last up was my other competition a small third year called Emma Scott. I looked over at the Malfoy. The blonde smirked which caused me to roll my eyes. Emma looked terrified which made me roll them again.

"Lily!" I heard Lucy shout from below. I looked down to see her pointing towards the stand. I followed to where she was pointing and saw a huge group of people with a large enchanted banner that flashed Go Lily, Go Lucy, and Go Hugo over and over again.

I grinned widely, my whole family plus others were there, and they were here to support me and Luc and Hugo who was trying out for Keeper at the other end of the pitch.

Turning back to face Toby I slowed my breathing and bent low ready to speed ahead.

"On your marks, get set, GO!" screamed Toby and we were off. The wind whipped my hair and my eyes instantly started watering. Through the tears I noticed movement to my left, Malfoy was gaining on me. There was no sign of Emma. I stopped looking for her and concentrated on getting faster but every time I sped up so did Malfoy.

By the time I reached the last half of the second lap Malfoy was starting to pull ahead. I tried as much as I could but there was just no catching him! He crossed the finish line and 2 seconds later I did. We both landed and the boys instantly jumped on him congratulating him and slapping him on the back. I was angry very angry no one had ever beaten me in a race, the Weasley temper was building, waiting to be released but I held it in. there was no point getting into a argument and definitely losing my slot on the team, he had won fair and square.

I remount my broom the second task was starting; Emma had pulled out of the race and therefore the competition so it was just me and Scorpius now. This challenge was designed simply to show who the best seeker was. The snitch would be released and the winner would be the one who caught it first, just like in a real game.

Toby flew into the air and launched the immobile snitch far away. We could no longer see it but we knew that it has sprouted its tiny wings and zoomed away.

"Right guys, off you go. See you at the end." Toby told us before winking once and leaving us to fly away and find the snitch.

I flew off and immediately felt the pressure. It wasn't like the pressure I felt during a game it was different, a lot more depended on this. I needed to be seeker!

I could feel all the eyes on me as I scanned the arena for the tiny golden orb. Malfoy wasn't far away doing the same. Glancing at my family in the stands I grinned, that grin then quickly changed into a smirk when I noticed the golden ball hovering over Molly's head. Without a second thought I sped towards them. My family saw me coming and started to cheer causing the snitch to fly away. Swearing loudly I chased after it, gaining more and more every second. We were very high now, higher than the stands and smack bang in the middle of the arena.

I was just about to grab it when it just dropped, plummeting towards the ground. I followed it but was now aware that Malfoy was also closing in. This wasn't good; he weighed much more than me so in a drop he would definitely go faster. I was right, within seconds he was in front of me reaching out for the snitch. They were directly beneath me and we were only about 10 meters from the ground. I only had one choice.

I launched myself off my broom and dropped quickly straight past Malfoy. Flailing around I managed to grab the snitch but seconds later I hit the ground. Hard.

I heard screams and the sound of people running. I actually felt okay, I had landed on my left arm and was pretty sure it was broken but that could be easily fixed so I jumped up. All the blood rushed to my head and I swayed a little, Malfoy reached out and grabbed me as everyone else appeared including my family.

"Whoa there Two. Take it easy" he whispered

"Potter, are you okay? What the hell happened?" Toby asked running a hand through his hair whilst checking me up and down for obvious injuries.

"Couldn't let Malfoy catch it so I jumped." I said simply. Someone laughed. I looked up to see James holding his belly laughing loudly at me.

"I'm sorry but you are just so stupid! No one else would ever throw them self off a broom to win some silly trials!" He chuckled making the rest of my lovely family laugh.

"Yeah, you are one of a kind Lily Luna Potter." Albus joined in stepping closer and pulling me into a gentle hug.

"Right so trials are now over, Ill announce the team now." Toby spoke getting all the attention back on him.

"Keeper; Bryce Tammet. Beaters; Adam West and Lucy Weasley. Chasers; Talia Modest and Scorpius Malfoy. And lastly the seeker will be Lily Potter as long as she promises not to kill herself during the next training session." He finished laughing.

There was lots of cheering and hugs as everyone celebrated their new positions. I winced every time someone touched my arm so Scorpius put his arm around me,

"Come one, I'll take you to the hospital wing." He said loudly.

"Malfoy you take your hands off of her!" I groaned as my brothers cut in as usual using their protective brother voices. "We are her brothers, we will take her." James snapped before picking me up bridal style.

"James what the fuck are you doing!" I shouted struggling in his arms. "I have a broken arm, I'm not dead!" I carried on struggling until he placed me down and let me walk back to the castle. Merlin my arm hurt, but on the bright side I was once again the Slytherin seeker and I beat Malfoy!

* * *

That night after a quick trip to the nurse and a full afternoon of being congratulated I collapsed onto a leather sofa in the common room. It was pretty deserted with people off finishing last minute homework and eating and other stuff like that.

I sat staring at the burning fire when there was a tap at the window. I turned my head and smiled when I saw our family owl Wiggy sat outside. I leapt over the back of the sofa and opened the window for him. He fluttered in and dropped an envelope on the coffee table. He then let me pet him for a couple of minutes before flying away in search of the some mice on the grounds.

I settled back down and opened the envelope, I knew immediately from the handwriting that it was from dad.

"_My dearest daughter Lily,_

_Albus wrote to me earlier today telling me some great news. Why did you not write yourself tell us that you had been asked to do sixth year Defence against the Dark arts! I am so proud of you Lily-pad! Your mother is too but I'm sure you will get a letter from her any day now telling you just that. I am also proud of you for making the team again, despite the way you did it. Do you have a death wish baby girl? Promise me you will never pull a stunt like that again, I don't know what I would do if I lost you love. _

_Please write back soon so I can hear how you are doing, I love you so much and I'll see you soon at Christmas. _

_Lot of Love, Dad._

I smiled as I read the letter over again.

"Lily-Pad ayy." A voice I could now instantly recognise breathed in my ear.

"Yes Malfoy my nickname is Lily-pad, what do you want?" I snapped.

"Nothing much, I'm just a bit bored so I thought I would read your letter. Your dad sounds Lovely."

"Yes he is, now go away please!" I groaned.

"As you wish Froggy." He said standing up.

"Froggy?" I repeated.

"Yeah, two didn't seem to be catching on so I've made you a new nickname. It's quite clever really because a frog sits on a Lily-pad and that is what your dad calls you!" he told me looking very pleased with himself. I frowned.

"Fine if you get to give me a nickname, I'm going to give you one. Hmm let's see, "Scorpius...Scorp...Scor...Cory...Corp...Pius...Pye...Pie! PIE! My favourite pie is...blueberry! I'm going to call you Blue!" I told him just as happy with my new name for him.

"Fine, I like that colour. Goodnight Froggy." He smirked and waved before turning round and walking through the door to the boys dorms. I smiled back and went to wave before I realized what I was doing.

What am I doing! Was I just flfirting with Malfoy? Oh Merlin what have I got myself into!

* * *

_**So what did you think? Let me know!**_


	4. Chapter 4

_**Disclaimer – I do not own Harry Potter**_

* * *

"This is your entire fault!" I whispered to Scorpius Malfoy who was slumped back in the chair next to me with his feet up on the table.

"Who me?" He replied calmly whilst pasting an innocent look on his face. I rolled my eyes and turned back to the front just catching his smirk.

"Potter, Malfoy! You are in detention, no talking!" Professor Smith looked up from his work and scolded us. I frowned, crossed my arms over my chest and thought back to how Malfoy and I had got into this situation.

* * *

"_Class dismissed! Be careful making your way back to the castle, the ground is very slippy." My Care of Magical Creatures Professor warned us as we all pulled our cloaks closer and walked from underneath the enchanted rain cover. _

"_This rain is bloody terrible!" Lucy exclaimed pulling her hood forward even more so she couldn't see straight ahead anymore. The group of us moaned our agreement fed up with this rain that had been going on for over a week. _

_I resisted joining in with the conversation my fellow Slytherin fourth years were having because if there was one thing I was terrible at its multitasking and there's no way I could chat and not slip over in the mud._

_We were half way up the slope and nearing the entrance when a sudden gust of wind flew into my face and blew back my hood. Frowning I reached back and quickly pulled it back on protecting my hair from the torrential rain._

_As we reached the top of the slope Lucy turned around and spoke to me._

"_Lils, you do realize you have Defence now and the lesson started 7 minutes ago." I scoffed and looked at her as to say nice try Luc before looking up at the large clock above her head. The large hand was halfway between the 2 and the 3 and the small hand was exactly on the 42 mark. _

"_Fuck, SHIT!" I shouted before barging my way through everyone who were now laughing hysterically. This would be the third time turning up late for Defence in the last 2 weeks. _

_I flew through the door not even stopping to take off my dripping coat and legged it as fast as I could to the fourth floor. I made it there in record time and burst through the door._

_Professor Smith glanced up and frowned._

"_Ahh Miss Potter, nice of you to join us finally. I presume you have a reasonable explanation as always? What is it this time; Peeves throw a Mango at you and you had to go get changed?" He spoke sarcastically making people laugh quietly. _

"_As you can see I am dripping wet so it's obvious I have just come from a class outside. We had to walk really slowly so not to slip over in the mud. And its way too late in the year for mangos Prof so that's not really a reasonable explanation is it?" I replied quickly making more people laugh._

_The sarcastic smile literally dropped of Smith's face. "Just take your seat Potter."_

_I did as I was told and slipped into my usual seat behind Albus and next to Talia Modest one of the three chasers of the Slytherin team. Since Scorpius and Albus' fight about 2 weeks ago Scorpius had moved to sit at the back on the other side of the room behind Toby Kalt and some other Slytherins. That left me on my own for a week before Talia moved next to me a week ago. _

_Everyone turned back to the front and started writing stuff in their books no longer taking any notice of me. I pulled out my notebook, quill and ink from my sodden bag and placed them on the desk before shaking off my coat and dropping it on the floor beside me. _

_Professor Smith started the lesson and I listened intently whilst Talia focused on her doodling next to me. Smith finished writing something on the blackboard and wet my quill nib with ink and went about taking notes. _

"_Potter!" Smith shouted from the front making me jump and look at him. He was staring at me which caused the rest of the class to turn around and do the same. _

_Most looked shocked and Albus even gasped. I was incredibly confused, what had I done now?_

"_What are you all staring at?" I almost demanded, getting worried._

"_Miss Potter would you care to explain why your hair is bright blue? You know it's against the school's dress code to have brightly coloured hair." Smith snapped looking pretty stern. I frowned at him and reached up to untie my hair from its bun so I could look at it. _

"_What on earth are you talking about Prof? I don't have blue-" I started but stopped half way when I pulled a clump on hair around and realized that it was now a shade of extremely bright blue. I opened my mouth to talk but Smith cut me off. _

"_Enough Potter, I will talk to you after class but for now back to work everyone!" I frowned again and unwillingly went back to work twirling my newly blue hair around in my left hand._

_10 minutes later a folded piece of parchment floated down gently onto my desk. I snatched it up and quickly peeled it open scanning it over._

'_Let's see how you like being called Blue. Much Love.'_

_I instantly knew who it was from, scowling I ripped the parchment into pieces and looked over at Malfoy who was sat there grinning like the cat that got the cream. He winked and smirked quickly before going back to his work._

_I shook my head in frustration. This boy needs to be shown whose boss._

"_Right class, I need to talk to the head mistress for 10 minutes. I expect all your work to be done by the time I get back or Ill set it for homework." Professor Smith told us before leaving the room swiftly. _

_I smirked to myself; this was the perfect chance to get back at Malfoy. First I quickly finished my work and then sat silently and waited patiently until the initial 'Yes we don't have a teacher' phase was over and everyone went back to doing their work silently. I_

_Then when I was sure no one would notice I silently sent a jinx I made up myself over at Malfoy. It would cause him to be unaware of the next thing that would happen to him. I waited 10 seconds for the jinx to fully take effect before sending another jinx. This one's effects were very obvious! Luckily everyone was working hard to finish their work so did not notice that Scorpius Malfoy's clothes had just vanished and he was now sitting at his desk in nothing but a pair of very tight white boxers. _

_I shoved a handful of hair over my mouth to stop me bursting out with laughter. Surprised again when I saw the blueness of it. The colour of my hair gave me another Idea. Reacting quickly I sent another final jinx at Scorpius this time causing his plain boxers to suddenly sport a very sexy frog pattern. Let's see how he likes being called Froggy._

_I sat and watched the clock intently. 3 minutes had passed and still no one had noticed the difference in the room. It was ten seconds after that that a sudden shout made me jump._

"_Dude! Where are your clothes?" Toby shouted out disturbing everyone and making them instantly look round and start laughing. The funniest part was definitely Scorpius's face when he realized that he had been sat there with no clothes on and then when he realized there were frogs all over his underwear. I was laughing harder than anyone else, I was actually crying. _

_Something obviously clicked in Malfoy's brain because he suddenly looked up and over at me. I laughed harder before smirking and saluting him. Everyone saw this and also caught on; they found it as hilarious as I did. _

_We were all still clutching our sides in laughter when Professor Smith re-entered the room looking very angry. He stormed straight past Scorpius without noticing anything and stood at the front. _

"_I hope you are all finished, and what in Merlin's name are you all laughing so hard at?" He demanded. Like it was planned, everyone in the class instantly turned and pointed at Scorpius who now under the shocked gaze of our teacher did the one thing I thought I would never see and turned red. _

"_Mr Malfoy! Why are you naked! Wait I don't want to know, just turn up to detention tonight and we will forget this ever happened!" he shouted looking slightly worried. This just made me laugh even harder but unfortunately caused Smith to look back at me. _

"_Miss Potter, you and your blue hair can join him! 6 O'clock, here! Class dismissed!_

* * *

I glared across at Malfoy who was still smirking. Whilst he was still looking I pointed to my still blue hair and gave him a 'you better change this back boy!' look. He smirked even more and reached down beneath the table with my gaze following his hand. He then pulled the top of his boxers showing me that they still had the frog print on them. I scoffed quietly, Malfoy winked at me before turning back round to face the front.

I shook my head and chuckled slightly what had I gotten myself into with this boy? James, Albus and Dad definitely wouldn't approve. That just made it so much more fun!

* * *

_**I had nothing to do this afternoon so decided to write a little update for you. Just a filler chapter after Misspotter94 (amazing author) gave me the idea. Hopefully it makes you smile. Let me know?**_


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer – I do not own Harry Potter**

* * *

I glared across at Malfoy who was still smirking. Whilst he was still looking I pointed to my still blue hair and gave him a 'you better change this back boy!' look. He smirked even more and reached down beneath the table with my gaze following his hand. He then pulled the top of his boxers showing me that they still had the frog print on them. I scoffed quietly, Malfoy winked at me before turning back round to face the front.

Smith went about finishing his marking at the front and I leant back on my chair trying to get comfortable. Why did they have to make these damn chairs so hard and at such painful angles!

I shuffled around on the chair so much that his slipped back on the tile floors and sent a horrible squeaking sound echoing throughout the whole room. Smith's head snapped up and he glared in my direction. I gave up and sat up stock straight with my arms crossed and a scowl on my face.

I noticed that Malfoy was still sat with his feet up on the desk, how come I got a glare and he didn't! I watched Malfoy carefully, he seemed quite at home in detention and that made me wonder where he had gone to school before this year. Or if he had even been to school, he may have been homeschooled. He rubbed his face roughly and ran a hand through his messy blonde hair before dropping his hands and letting them hang loosely nearly touching the floor he was slumped back in his chair so much.

I kept watching as he removed his legs from the desk top and stretched them out beneath the table instead. He rubbed his face once more before yawning loudly and obviously lifting his arms above his head in the process. As his arms rose his loose un-tucked shirt lifted with them leaving a very clear view of his stomach. A line of dark blonde hair ran from his belly button down to the waist line of his trousers and I could easily count each of his abs. I can't imagine what expression I was pulling when Malfoy suddenly looked over at me but it seemed to please him since his smirked and raised one eyebrow.

I blinked and quickly turned to face the bored praying I wouldn't turn red. Moving my gaze down from the blackboard I noticed that Professor Smith was no longer at his desk, I frowned in confusion but still kept my head facing the front so not to catch Malfoy's eye.

There was the sound of a chair being scraped back and Malfoy appeared in front of me still smirking. The scene around us started to change, the bookshelves dissolved into nothing, the desk and board did the same. All the desks shrunk into the ground and I was left lying on what seemed to be my bed.

Throughout all this Malfoy stayed stood in front of me now at the foot of my bed smirking like nothing was happening. Three more beds appeared and I was really confused to how my defence classroom had suddenly become my dorm room. The last thing to disappear was Malfoy's clothes; they flew off like someone in another room was summoning them. That left Scorpius Malfoy stood at the end of my bed in nothing but a pair of Froggy boxers still smirking.

"Lily Luna Potter! Get out of bed! We have quidditch practice!" My eyes shot open and I was wrenched from my dream. Lucy was staring at me looking slightly alarmed.

"Merlin Lils I thought you would never wake up! What on earth were you dreaming about?" She laughed.

"Trust me you do not want to know!" I replied breathing heavily.

"Fair enough, get up we are late for practice." My cousin ordered throwing a clean bra in my face.

* * *

The rain was torrential when we go out onto the grounds. Lucy and I had rushed getting ready and were now hurrying over to the quidditch pitch in gale force winds. My still blue hair was flying everywhere. The spell Malfoy had used was very effective and would not ware off for another 2 weeks. I had almost burst into tears when he told me that last week. It made it worse that in a week and a half we would be leaving Hogwarts and returning home for the Christmas holidays, my parents would not be happy.

"Potter, Weasley. You are late! Now go and Join the others for warm-up!" Toby shouted over the wind as we arrived. We instantly mounted our brooms and followed our captain down to the opposite end of the pitch where our team where hovering. Scorpius and Talia were lazily chucking a quaffle between them before taking a shot at Bryce by the hoops and Adam was sat on his broom throwing his bat up into the air and catching it again.

"You are supposed to be warming up people!" Toby hollered at everyone spurring them into action.

* * *

After we had warmed up Toby set us all tasks before going to work one on one with Lucy and Adam. I was told to practice my dives so I flew all over the pitch raising to a good height and then plummeting back down. Toby then had us doing laps. 60 minutes later I was soaking wet and extremely thirsty. I dropped down onto the ground by the changing rooms and grabbed a water bottle from a bucket.

There was a swish and a slight splash indicating that someone had joined me. I turned around and Scorpius was stood taking a swig from a bottle.

"So why were you late Blue?" he questioned. I glared at him.

"I over slept." I snapped back not really in the mood for his banter.

"Awhh were you dreaming about me!" He exclaimed smirking "Don't worry love it happens to everyone."

I rolled my eyes and shook my head. Bored of him I put down my bottle and picked up my broom.

"What's up Blue? Embarrassed?" He joked but I was getting annoyed.

"Give it a rest Malfoy." I snapped pushing him squarely in the chest causing him to slip in the huge amounts of mud and land on his arse.

I burst out laughing, there was mud all over his face and his clothes were brown.

"You think this is funny?" He asked angrily from his new spot on the ground. I held my side and leant against the side of the changing rooms still laughing hysterically.

"Okay." Scorpius said not waiting for my answer. "You might find this funny as well then." He reached up quickly, grabbed my outstretched arm and dragged me down into the puddle beside him.

My laughter stopped instantly and transformed into anger.

"Malfoy you bastard!" I screamed. It was now Scorpius's turn to laugh. His eyes were closed and his head throw back.

Unfortunately Toby then chose that moment to end the practice so everyone flew over and landed and joined in with Malfoy's laughter whilst they drank. I just stayed sat in my puddle scowling at them all.

"Right guys that's enough, everyone up to the castle before we get ill. You two can shower in there." Toby snapped at us pointing at the changing rooms.

I stood up and waddled over to the changing room door as the other trudged back to the castle. Lucy took my broom. I pushed open the door and walked into the shared changing area. Only stopping to remove my ruined shoes I went straight through to the girl's showers. The jets started as soon as I entered, I stepped beneath one of them and let the warm water flow over me as I peeled each layer of clothing off. I left it all in a pile by my feet as I washed.

* * *

I stayed in there as long as I could hoping Malfoy would be gone by the time I got out. As I stepped from beneath the water a large fluffy towel appeared on a hook in front of me. I wrapped it tightly around me and disappeared from the room leaving my dirty clothes, someone would get them.

I padded into the changing rooms humming quietly to myself. I reached my locker and opened it relieved to find a clean pair of underwear, trackies and a hoody hung up inside. Quickly glancing around to check Malfoy wasn't there I dropped my towel and pulled on my bra and panties.

I was just pulling my hoody out the locker when I heard a whistle behind me.

"Wow looking good Blue. That look really works for you." I turned to see Malfoy stood where only a towel around his waist, one eyebrow raised and of course a smirk spread across his face.

His body was exactly like I imagined it in my dream, but this time I could see more. He had muscular shoulders and that extremely hot v like line of muscle running from his waist down below the towel.

I literally had to wrench my eyes away from his abs and back up to his face. His hair was wet and flattened down and his grey eyes seemed darker than usual.

I turned back to my locker and pulled my hoody and trousers out dropping them onto the bench next to me. I stepped into my trackies before addressing Malfoy.

"Ever heard of privacy Malfoy?" I asked sarcastically. I didn't look up but I knew he was still there watching me. I shook my head slightly before pulling my jumper over my damp hair. I frowned realising I had no socks and instead pulled on an old pair of uggs that were shoved in the corner of my locker.

"You know if you hadn't of pushed me in the mud we could both be up in the castle in the warmth right now." he said sweetly making me annoyed.

"But I'm still glad you did because now I can say to people that I've seen Lily Potter in nothing but her underwear." He laughed and I knew he would be winking.

I took a deep breath and ran a hand through my soaking hair trying to ignore him.

I used my towel to dry my hair slightly and then pulled it back into a damp bun. I pulled up my hood and walked over to the door glancing up to see Malfoy was now leaning against the closed door

"Are you not glad you pushed me in the mud?" He asked innocently.

I shook my head at him slowly.

"Just move Malfoy." I snapped. He grinned and stepped away from the door.

"Don't lie to me Blue, we both know you love seeing me like this right now." He smirked referring to him still being in nothing but a towel. I spun around to shout at him and was surprised to see that he was right behind me. I took a couple of steps backwards so I was leaning against the door but he did the same forwards so he was inches away from.

"You know Malfoy, before this term started my Uncle Ron told me to stay away from you, he said you would be trouble. I should have listened to him!" I growled lifting my arms to push him away but hesitating when I remembered he had no top on.

"Yes Lily you should have listened to your Uncle. I am trouble." He replied simply smirking but looking serious at the same time.

He leant in so we were nose to nose and my outstretched hands were now against his hard chest. His greys eyes were level with mine. He closed his and without thinking I did the same.

I felt his lips press against mine. I wanted to pull away but I couldn't. It was like he had this hold over me and the more I struggled against it the more I was pulled in.

* * *

_**So here is another little chapter for you guys. Hope you like it. Let me know!**_


	6. Chapter 6

_**A/N – Right so this is chapter 6. Again its just a fun little filler so I hope you like it. **_

_**I would like to dedicate this chapter to MissPotter94 because I wrote the first part of this chapter and then got completely blocked so she literally finished it for me. So Thankyou! You are amazing. Please guys read her stories!**_

* * *

Scorpius's lips were soft and warm. This kiss felt completely new. Sure I had been kissed before, mainly by boys my own age desperate to date the only female Potter but this was different. His lips matched mine completely and they moved in perfect motion with each other.

There was a soft hum coming from his throat and I was surprised to hear a slight moan escape from my own mouth. This seemed to please Scorpius, he pressed against me harder and I felt one of his hands slip further down from my lower back. He slipped that warm hand under the hem of my jumper and trailed it up my bare skin before running a finger along the wire of my bra.

The feeling of his hand against my skin shocked me; it bought me back to my senses. What the hell was I doing!

My hands were still pressed against his chest so I used that to my advantage and pushed him as hard as I could. His lips were wrenched from mine and he stumbled back looking confused.

"That should not have happened!" I shouted spinning around and opening the door. I didn't even think before running out into the rain. Thunder could be heard above and I knew any second the darkened grounds would be lit up with lightning.

"Lily stop! I'm not letting you walk all the way back up to the castle alone in this." I heard Malfoy shout over to me. He was stood in the door way gripping his towel to stop it from blowing away.

I glanced at the ground, it was nothing but mud. I knew that I wouldn't be able to make it to the other side of the pitch without slipping and hurting myself. At least if Scorpius walked me I may not slip.

"Fine." I snapped not looking him in the eye as I slipped past his figure and back into the warmth of the changing area.

I trudged back over to the bench and sat down quickly keeping my head down, suddenly interested in my nails.

Malfoy walked over to his locker and swung the door open letting it slam against its neighbour. After that there was silence for a while. Interested in what he was doing I looked up through my lashes. He was stood side on to me. He had lost the towel and instead had on a pair of black boxers and a grey checked shirt. He was stood still concentrating on doing up his buttons. I lifted my head properly and started to check him out again. For the first time I noticed the tight muscles in his legs and arse. He must have been playing quidditch for years to be toned like that. My eyes moved up his torso and rested on his biceps which flexed at each button.

After slipping the second last button into place he dropped his hands and grabbed a pair of tight jeans from his locker. He pulled them on quickly and finished by pulling on some military style boots.

He picked up a bag which I presumed had his dirty kit in it before looking up and genuinely smiling at me.

"You ready?"

I nodded and got up following him to the door. We stepped out into the rain and Malfoy raised his wand and the rain ceased falling on us. It was like he had created a shield above us. I felt his arm snake around my waist and went to push it off but stopped when I realised he was doing it to stop me slipping.

We walked through the slippery grass in silence, and as we left the Quidditch pitch, he seemed to notice that I was shivering and shaking with the cold because he shrugged out of his jacket and handed it to me. Normally I'd have given him the finger and threw his jacket away, but since I was so cold, I took it gratefully. The jacket smelt of him and I couldn't help but take a deep whiff, which he of course noted.

It was only when we were in the warmth of the castle that we spoke again,

"Look…that shouldn't have happened –," I started before he smirked and shook his head.

"Glad it did though, you're a good kisser Blue." Malfoy smirked; I quickly looked around and saw a couple of Albus' friends in the corridor ahead of us. Grabbing his hand, I pulled him into an abandoned classroom, shutting the door behind us.

"Look –!" I was cut off by his lips on mine and his hands in my hair again. I wanted to stop him, I really did, but when his hands touched me I seemed to lose all sense of control. He slammed me against the wall and pinned me there, trapping me.

When he bit my lip, I didn't shy away and instead opened my mouth, letting his tongue sweep over mine and trace over every part of my mouth.

After about a full minute, I caught my train of thought and pulled away from him, having to put my hands on his chest and give him a slight push.

"Malfoy…we need to stop." I whispered, looking anywhere but at him. "We can't do that!" I whispered once more before I turned away and left the room, shutting it behind me.

I jumped when I felt something hit me in the face.

"Lily? Are you alright?" Rose asked me kindly as Dominique and Lucy laughed at me. I looked round and frowned when I realised I was in a compartment with my family – as usual, we were sat in one by ourselves, no friends. Just the family.

The guys were all too interested in a game of exploding snap, Roxanne and Molly were asleep, and Rose, Dominique and Lucy were looking at me.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Why wouldn't I be?" I snapped at them, looking out of the window again.

"She's been like this for the past week!" Lucy shrugged when Rose and Dom looked at her.

Dominique looked at me, nodded once and smirked. "She's got boy-brain." She smirked.

Dominique was by far the coolest and most popular girl in the entire school; she was just generally awesome – and incredibly popular with boys. If a girl in the family had a question on boys, we went to Dominique. If a boy had a question on girls, they went to Dominique. She was popular in all four houses and from all seven year groups.

"Boy-brain?" Rose whispered, looking over her shoulder at my brothers who hadn't heard a word of our conversation.

"Uh-huh, come on then Lilly-Pad, who's the boy?" Dominique muttered, she was sat beside me so she didn't have to speak too loudly for me to answer her.

I rolled my eyes and shook my head – if I told them I couldn't stop thinking of the kisses I had with Scorpius Malfoy, they'd either kill me, kill him or both. Or worse – tell my parents.

"I do not have boy-brain." I lied, looking back at the window. "I'm just…I'll get over it over Christmas – I've missed my parent's that's all." I shrugged and ignored the looks they gave each other.

I couldn't help but think back to last night…and what happened yesterday.

_"This is useless!" Professor Smith snapped as we all worked in groups – or rather the others in the class worked in groups, since I sat at my table alone, I had to work alone. "Potter, Malfoy, sit together! You'll get your work done in half the time!" _

_"Why? I'm fine working alone; I'm nearly finished act –"_

_"No arguing Potter! Do it!" He snapped again, glaring at me. I sighed very loudly and took my bag off the chair next to me and pulled my work closer together. _

_"I'm not moving, blue, you come here." Malfoy shook his head stubbornly when I looked at him with a bit of a glare._

_"Why should I move?" _

_"Because I don't want to move." Malfoy shrugged and stretched, giving me that cocky smirk._

_"Neither do I!" I snapped back._

_"One of you moves or I'll put you both on the list to stay at school this Christmas and you'll be in detention every single day!" Smith practically screamed at the pair of us._

_After another little stare off, I slammed my book shut and grabbed my belongings, kicking the chair out of my way as I did so._

_"Go choke on a fly, Froggie!" I snarled in Scorpius' face when I sat down beside him._

_"You know I'm going to be more likely to choke on your tongue in my mouth, blue." Malfoy retorted, loud enough for the entire class room to hear._

_I smirked when I thought of the most brilliant come-back ever._

_"I'd say the same about your dick, but with that in my mouth I'll still have room to sing the national anthem." I turned back to my work as the entire class – mainly my family, roared with laughter as Malfoy scowled and shook his head at me._

_"Potter! Malfoy! I'm warning the pair of you!" Smith snarled, glaring at the two of us._

_I rolled my eyes and opened my book to the right page and began finishing my work in silence. After a couple of minutes, the laughter died down and everybody went back to their own work._

_Within a couple of minutes I'd finished my work; instead of asking Smith for more, I set my quill down and stretched in my chair, smirking slightly when I saw Malfoy look at my exposed flat stomach as I did so._

_"Like what you see, Froggie?" I whispered, arching an eyebrow when he looked at me with an amused expression._

_I looked pointedly over at where Albus was sat with Rose, both of them whispering about something._

_A couple of minutes later, after I looked around the room completely bored, I gasped and jumped when I felt something cold press into my inner thigh. I looked under the table to see Malfoy's hand had inched my skirt up several inches – so that it barely covered my private and most intimate parts! And his hand was rubbing the inside of my thigh gently._

_"What are you doing?!" I hissed at Malfoy, pushing his hand away from me, looking around to see if anybody had noticed._

_"Relax, Potter, nobody is watching – it's just a bit of fun! That's what the other night was, wasn't it? Fun?" He whispered, putting his hand back on my thigh, this time his fingers gently tickling me._

_"Malfoy…s-s…stop it!" I couldn't really speak for trying to stifle my laughter. _

_"It's just a bit of fun!" He insisted, giving me that smirk, when his hands went a bit too close for my liking, I gasped again and scraped my chair back against the floor._

_"Dropped my quill," I muttered when the entire class looked over their shoulders to see what the noise was about._

_Malfoy never touched me after that, but when Smith started asking the class some questions, I spotted the perfect form of revenge – and summoned all the Slytherin deviance that I was supposed to have._

_When Smith asked me my question, I gave it quickly, when she moved onto Malfoy – giving him a question which required a longer answer, I bit my cheek to stop from smirking._

_I sat back in my chair and put both hands under the desk, then slowly reached out, ignoring the voice in my head that screamed 'this is the furthest you've ever gone with a boy Lily Luna!' and settled my hand on Malfoy's thigh, giving it a squeeze when he was in the middle of explaining his answer._

_"The aim of the jinx is to –" He stopped talking and gasped, his mouth falling open when he felt my nails dig into his leg._

_"Just a bit of fun," I whispered, looking down at my work as if I wasn't paying attention to him._

"– _cause a sense of great discomfort for the person the jinx is aimed at, however…" He carried on talking in his normal voice but out of the corner of my eye, I saw his hand go under the table and then felt his hand on top of mine. As he carried on speaking to the class – and by now everybody had turned to look at him, including my brother! – He slowly moved my hand further up his leg…towards his private parts._

I blushed at the memory of Defense Against the Dark Arts – since when did I become so sexually daring? Since when did I do that? The furthest I had ever gone with a boy was snogging – now I've been groped by one and groped a boy – IN CLASS!

"Lily? What are you smiling at?" I was brought out of memory lane by the sound of James' voice. I looked away from the window and saw my family stood up, James holding my coat out for me and Albus holding my trunk.

"We're going to see Mum and Dad!" I lied and smiled, accepting the coat from my eldest brother.

* * *

_**What do you think? Review!**_


	7. Chapter 7

_**A/N – Well aren't I good! Two updates in two days! I'm not entirely pleased with this chapter but want to get it up for you guys. I'm hoping this chapter will answer some questions some of you have. Enjoy.**_

_**Disclaimer – I do not own Harry Potter**_

* * *

Before leaving the carriage I pulled my bright blue hair back into a tight bun and pulled on my woollen hat over it. The spell was due to wear off any day now so I had to keep my hair hidden until then. My parents would freak, they loved my auburn hair.

"Lily-pad!" My dad laughed opening his arms and engulfing me in a hug. I squeezed him hard and smiled as I felt him kiss me on the head through my hat.

"How is my little Defence Against the Dark Arts prodigy?" He asked smiling proudly at me.

"I'm great thanks dad, where did Mum go?" I asked noticing her absence suddenly.

"She's just talking to Aunt Hermione, should be back any second. Where are your brothers?" He asked looking towards the train.

"They are just coming, James dropped Albus's trunk and spilt it all." I explained. He nodded and I stood leaning against him as we waited for my mother and brothers.

Mum arrived first with a woollen hat pulled down over her red hair and one of grandma Weasley's knitted scarves tight around her neck.

"Mum!" I cried literally leaping into her arms. She laughed and hugged me back asking me questions about my first term back as we waited for James and Al.

We waited forever, everyone else had got off and we were now all stood in a big group waiting. Finally a bored looking James and an angry looking Albus stepped off the train.

"What took you so long boys?" asked dad as they trudged over.

"James threw my trunk and then refused to help me pick it all up the twat!" Albus snapped furiously glaring at his brother who he usually got on well with.

"Albus Severus Potter! You mind your language around the younger children." Mum barked at Al glancing at me then smacking him round the head before walking off.

"I think Lily has heard worse language than that!" He shouted over at her but she either didn't hear or pretended not to.

"Yeah you should have heard what she said in defence the other day." Albus laughed talking to no one in particular. James glanced at him suddenly looking interested again and I just walked off after Mum in search of Lucy.

* * *

I love Christmas time at The Burrow! It was only the second day of the holidays and we had already eaten too much.

It was about 7:30pm, we were all incredibly full and the snow had started to fall outside. Grandma Weasley, Mum and all my aunts were gathered in the kitchen. We could hear them gossiping eagerly. Dad, Teddy, and Uncles George, Ron, Charlie and Bill were sat spread across the two sofas and the armchair in the front room whilst me, Lucy, Fred, James, Albus, Dominique, Roxanne and Rosie filled in the spaces or lay in front of the fire. Louis and Hugo were upstairs playing chess and Molly and Victoire were somewhere else, Victoire was probably giving Molly advice on being head girl.

"Lils why are you still wearing your hat inside?" Teddy asked when he threw a piece of popcorn and it got caught in the wool.

"Yes Lily its boiling in here, your being ridiculous." My dad joined in. I frowned at them both.

"It's the fashion Dad, get with it." I said waving a hand at them. The others laughed knowing the real reason I was covering my hair.

"So guys how has your first term been?" Ron asked.

We all muttered our answers and nodded.

"Nothing much has changed really." Rose spoke.

"Yeah but Defence has become a lot more interesting!" Albus laughed. Dad looked confused.

"Whys that? You are learning new spells?"

"Nahh Dad its Lily! Since she joined the class she and Malfoy keep everyone entertained with their banter." He replied. Dads eyes widened and Uncle Ron's ears started to go red. Albus suddenly paled realizing he had really dropped me in it.

"Lily Luna Potter! Your Uncle specifically told you not to go near that boy! And now I hear you have been joking around and being all friendly with him. We have told you once and we will tell you again, that boy is nothing but trouble. Stay away from him!" Dad shouted. We all winced, my dad never shouted; he always let mum deal with that.

"Dad chill! I got placed next to him so we could work in pairs and I insulted him once. It's not like I stripped down to my underwear and gave him a fucking lap dance!" I screamed back without thinking letting the Weasley defensive temper get the best of me.

I heard the room gasp collectively, everyone but James and Teddy were looking incredibly shocked. My two eldest brothers were trying to cover ups their laughs.

"You leave this room right now! I don't want to look at you!" Dad shouted pointing towards the door where my mother and some other aunts had gathered after hearing the shouting. I glared at him before getting up and stomping out the door.

I stormed up the stairs and into my mum's old room. I slammed the door loudly and threw myself onto the bed.

Why did I get so defensive? Dad is right, Malfoy is trouble but why can't I stay away from him?

The term 'wanting what you can't have' quickly sprung to mind but I pushed it away not wanting to think about that right now.

* * *

After five minutes my breathing had slowed and I could think straight. I hadn't heard anything since I my mum and aunts had moved to sit in the large dining room so I guessed it was safe to visit the kitchen.

I silently passed the half open door of Hugo and Louis's room where they were playing chess still but Lucy had now joined them. I quietly walked down the stairs reaching the bottom and padding straight to the kitchen. In the kitchen there was a window that looked out into the front room. I could still hear everyone chatting in there and I wasn't ready to face my dad yet so I crouched down and crawled underneath the little opening.

Once I was past I sat on the counter and helped myself to a bottle of ButterBeer. Whilst I sat there I heard someone mention my name.

"Dad why don't you want Lily or anyone else talking to that Malfoy boy?" Rose asked who I presume was Uncle Ron.

"Because the Malfoy's are lying cheats and the world would be better off without them." He answered bluntly.

"Umm okay?" Rose muttered obviously put off by her dad's blunt reply.

"We might as well tell them everything Ron, they are old enough." I heard my dad's voice. Ron sighed.

"Right ask anything about the Malfoy kids?" My dad spoke again. Everyone started asking questions

"Was the media the real reason they left 10 years ago?" Fred's voice was the loudest and the only one I could make out over the noise of the rest.

"No it was not. I'll start from the beginning." My dad said when everyone was finally silent.

"As you know Draco Malfoy was a death eater during the second war. Well when the war was over I and Uncle Ron testified so that Draco would not be sent to Azkaban with the over captured death eaters. We wanted to give him a second chance. Well 13 years ago Draco got a job in the Department of Magical Law Enforcement at the ministry. It was his job to track law breakers and most importantly at they that time rogue death eaters still in hiding. He would then pass this information on to the Aurors and let us capture them. When Malfoy first started we had a couple of eaters on our wanted list and we knew where they were living. We just needed to get out there and capture them. So we went on a mission and arrived at this old abandoned warehouse where we knew were hiding but when we charged in they were gone. This happened a lot over the next 3 years, it was very confusing. Every time we knew exactly where these death eaters would be but as soon as we turned up they were gone! Finally we figured it out, Malfoy was working as a double agent, and he was sending information to known and wanted death eaters. He was sending them stuff like who was on the wanted list, what the Auror department knew about certain people, who they were tailing so the death eaters knew to relocate." My dad explains and everyone was silent.

"We confronted Malfoy about it. We told him we would tell the minister but before we could he fled the country. He had destroyed any evidence so no one would believe us!" Uncle Ron finished. I jumped off the counted and quickly returned to my room. That conversation was not meant for my ears.

I sat back down on my mum's bed. What does this have to do with Scorpius though? He would have only been 3 at the time. There is no way he was involved. Do they seriously think that Scorpius is exactly like Draco?

* * *

For the rest of the days leading up to Christmas I was very sullen and withdrawn. We would spend the morning at our houses and then gather for an evening meal at The Burrow. I was still mad at my dad for shouting at me and mad at my mum for taking his side later that evening. I stayed in my room only speaking to the boys until we left for The Burrow.

"Lily Luna Potter, stop sulking like a baby and come eat breakfast with your family on Christmas Eve!" My mum shouted up the stairs. I pulled a different hat onto my head since Malfoy's bloody spell still hadn't worn off and trudged down the stairs.

I dragged my normal seat from beneath the table and sat down not looking at my parents. We all tucked in, silence falling.

As I played around with my eggs Teddy reached over and ruffled my hair.

"Cheer up Lils, it might never happen." He joked making everyone else laugh.

"Oh but it already has, my own father had a go at me for something I didn't do!" I snapped back glaring across the table at my parents.

"Lily darling don't be silly, your father is sorry for how he over reacted but you know the Malfoy's do that to him." My mum spoke giving me the look that forced me to look at dad. He was smiling apologetically and I knew I couldn't drag this out for much longer so gave him a small smile back.

"Good now that's all sorted lets finish breakfast." Mum said clapping her hands together and smiling. "Oh and Lily please take that hat off I haven't seen you without it on once since you got off that train!" and before I could react she flicked her wand and the hat flew from my head letting my long blue hair spill out.

Mum, Dad and Teddy's mouths fell open with almost comical timing. Albus and James tried to look shocked as well but couldn't hide their smirks well enough.

"What have you done to your beautiful hair?" My mum almost wept.

"Calm down it's just a spell gone wrong that hasn't worn off yet. Don't worry I haven't permanently dyed it." I lied easily since neither James nor Albus actually knew it was Scorpius that had dyed it.

* * *

"Merry Christmas everybody!" My Uncle George shouted down the table as confetti shot out of various wands and everyone cheered.

We had floo'd over to The Burrow after the unveiling of my hair yesterday and had stayed the night ready for a huge family Christmas the next day. I hadn't worn my hat and everyone had stared at my hair. It was annoying me even more and I was starting to think the spell would never wear off.

The day wore on, gifts were exchanged and food was eaten. As it got later into the evening we split off into little groups. The adults were in the front room drinking and singing, it was all quite embarrassing. Victoire and Teddy had mysteriously disappeared, no one knew where they were but we all knew what they were doing.

Lucy, Hugo, Louis and I were all sat in a room upstairs chatting and laughing at the sound of our drunken parents downstairs.

Being with my best friend and two of my favourite cousins meant my mood was starting to change for the better. Well until I was sent downstairs for snacks and for the second time during these holidays I came upon a conversation that mentioned me.

This time it was the 'older kids' which included my brothers, Rose, Roxanne, Fred and Dominique. They were sat in the dining room and as I passed the door on my way to grab snacks I heard my name.

"James, Al do you know what's up with Lily? She's seemed so down these holidays." Rose asked in a way that told me she was concerned.

"I don't know, we think its either hormones." I could just imagine both my brothers cringing as Albus said that. "Or dad shouting at her for fraternising with the enemy." James joked about Malfoy.

The room laughed and I snuck closer, the mere mention of Scorpius's name hooking me.

"Ahh the mysterious Malfoy, I haven't heard much off of him since our little prank in the corridor." Fred boomed louder than usual letting me know that they had probably been drinking some of Uncle Charlie's muggle alcohol.

"The prank where he kicked your arses?" Rose joked.

The boys let out a chorus of excuses to why Malfoy had beaten them that day making me smirk.

"Yeah speaking of that I forgot we need to get him back for that. Boys I'm feeling like a bit of pranking is needed!" I heard Fred again and then a murmur of agreement.

"God that boy annoys me!" I heard Dominique for the first time. "Did I tell you that at Sophie Bell's party on the 7th he tried it on with me!" shocked gasps echoed through the room and even my mouth fell open.

"Yeah obviously I told him where to stuff it. and then later that night I saw him all over that slutty Ravenclaw Claudia Bennett!" she told the others who started stories of their own about things that happened at that party but I stopped listening.

I stomped back up the stairs and into an empty room. Why was I mad? Malfoy and I are not together, he could do what he wanted with who he wanted. He said it himself, us kissing and flirting is just a bit of fun.

Well it's over now, I will stop defying my family's wishes and stay away from him. I will take that metaphorical hold he has over me and throw it out the window. I'm a Potter, there is no way I'm going to be controlled by anyone let alone a Malfoy.

* * *

_**What do you think? Review and feel free to PM me about anything.**_


	8. Chapter 8

_**Disclaimer - I do not own Harry Potter**_

* * *

For the rest of Christmas holidays, I mainly stayed in my room trying to work out why I was so angry over Scorpius Malfoy hitting on Dominique and pulling that slut Claudia Bennett!

All we were doing was having a bit of harmless banter and a bit of fun. Sure, the kisses and gropes were very fun and the flirting and banter between the two of us was harmless and funny enough…so why on earth was I so annoyed that he was with other girls?!

Whenever anybody spoke to me, I ended up snapping at them, which made me get in trouble with my parents.

"Fine!" I slammed my fork down on New Year's Day in the Burrow after my mother yelled at me for having an attitude. "Why do I want to stay down here with a bunch of stupid pussycats, a useless badger and a couple of stuck up birds?" I sneered at my siblings and cousins, surprising most people – I never held houses against my family; I couldn't, considering I was the first Potter and Weasley ever to be sorted into Slytherin, with Lucy following me.

I stormed all the way up to my mother's old room, kicked the door open and slammed it shut. When Lucy knocked a couple of minutes later, I simply locked the door; surprising myself with how angry I was!

All that was because Dominique and Roxanne were discussing Sophie Bell's party and Roxanne mentioned that Claudia was spreading rumours about how she and Scorpius were a couple after they hooked up.

Why was I so upset over Scorpius Malfoy!?

* * *

The rest of the holidays past by quickly and soon my family and I were on the train back to school. As usual I was sharing a compartment on the train with my brothers and all our cousins. After saying goodbye to our parents – which was slightly frosty on my case since hardly anybody in the family was speaking to me since my outburst on New Year's Day, I slowly dropped off to sleep in the compartment, leaning against Albus's shoulder.

I woke up about three hours later, the room was emptier where some people had gone to see other friends and the others that were left were fast asleep. I sat looking at my reflection in the window, my hair was still blue! I know I promised not to 'fraternise with the enemy' anymore but I have to shout at Malfoy about this the next time I see.

As if he read my mind the next person to walk past the sliding door was the blonde himself. I grabbed the first thing I could and flung it at the door to grab his attention. That thing happened to be a rather large book from Rose's lap, and I winced as it made a slightly louder sound than anticipated. My family stirred but no one awoke. Malfoy turned when he heard the sound. He spotted me through the door and smirked.

He stopped where he was and waited for me so I jumped from my seat and hurried out the compartment.

"Alright Blue, how was your –"he started but I cut him off. I grabbed him by the arm and quickly pushed him into the next compartment, remembering how Fred assured us we could make as much noise as we wanted because the compartments on either side were empty.

I pushed him onto one of the chairs and slammed the door shut, pulling the blind down so nobody saw the two of us and told a member of my family.

"Well, this isn't how I anticipated spending the boring journey to Hogwarts, but it will do," I jumped when I felt his breath on my neck – followed by his lips!

As I did the last two times, I lost all self-control when his lips touched me, and then went weak when his uncharacteristically warm hands went to my waist, roaming up under my jumper and caressing my flat stomach softly.

When I felt a small sting on my collarbone, I hurried away from him, rolling my eyes at his smirk.

"Come on Blue –"

"No! I was serious when I said this couldn't happen!" I snapped at him, glaring at him as I straightened my jumper – ignoring that small part of me that whispered 'stop being stubborn, let him touch you again!'

"Anyway! What about this?" I thundered, grabbing a lock of my bright blue hair! Malfoy, you said the blue would have faded by now and it has not! It's got bluer if anything!" I snapped at him.

"Oh did I say three weeks? I meant two months." He replied innocently but that obvious smirk on his face showed that he lied to me on purpose. "It's not so bad, I think it suits you."

I held my hand up to his face to stop him talking. I then gave him the finger along with a filthy look before I stormed out of the compartment and into my family's, ignoring the deep laughs from behind me.

* * *

For the rest of the journey, I sat and looked out of the window, ignoring my family when they woke up and began talking about the things they usually talked about; Quidditch, food, the family and themselves.

Lucy must have warned everybody that I was in a terrible mood, because when I got into our dormitory, nobody would meet my eye and let me slam about in silence. When I sighed very loudly and obviously because somebody left wet towels on the bathroom floor, nobody said anything, when I kicked my trunk under my bed, nobody said anything and when I climbed into bed and pulled my hangings closed…well at least they had the decency to whisper about me.

"What on Salazar's life is wrong with her?" Anna Wyatt asked Lucy.

I could imagine Lucy sat on her bed, looking at mine with a light scowl on her face, trying to determine why I was in a bad mood.

"No idea, she's been like this since we came home." Lucy eventually sighed. "Wish she'd tell me, I think she's fed up of being babied by the family. She's not even the youngest! Louis is!"

* * *

In Potions class the next day, I made sure to talk to Lucy in my 'normal' tone and made an extra effort to talk to her. When she asked me what was wrong, I lied and agreed with her, saying I was fed up of my brothers and our cousins babying me.

"You know what you need?" Lucy grinned at me, biting the corner of her lip. I smiled when I saw her do this; it was her trademark 'we're going to get into trouble for this' look, it was that look that cost us a month's worth of detentions and the entire Easter Holidays grounding in our second year because she convinced me to steal James' map and Albus' cloak so we could sneak out to Hogsmeade…at four a.m.

"What do I need, Luce?" I grinned back, up for whatever form of mischief she had planned. Maybe getting into trouble would take my mind off Scorpius Malfoy.

"A girl's night with Dominique, Roxy and Rose! We'd better invite Molly so she doesn't feel left out. Dom can give you a make-over!"

I groaned and shook my head, but after she pestered me all day I finally gave in. After dinner, instead of going to our common room, we made the familiar route up to the Gryffindor common room. The Fat Lady wasn't surprised when we gave the password and happily let us into the tower, when we walked through the common room, nobody was really surprised to see us two Slytherins in there; they were all used to the Weasley-Potter family ruling the roost!

Dominique, Roxanne and Rose were in their dormitory, with Sarah Finnegan and Roberta 'Robbie' Wood, their dorm mates; Molly was also there, sitting on Rose's bed, reading through a book.

"I can't believe you're finally giving us permission to give you a make-over!" Dominique grinned when she saw the two of us enter the room. I scowled when I saw all the makeup on her bed, and then frowned when I saw a large duffel full of clothes in the middle of the floor.

"We've had a clear out! You and Luce can share these cast-offs." Roxanne nodded to the bag on the floor. When I saw Rose's wand on her bed, I knew immediately that it had an undetectable extension charm on it. I opened my mouth to complain, but Lucy stood on my foot, silently telling me to shut up.

"Well, technically, it's Lucy who is giving you permission to make me over." I pointed out, going to sit on Dominique's bed.

Out of all the older kids in the family, I was closest to Dominique – we were categorised into three sections; Victoire and Teddy, then the 'older kids', Fred, James, Molly, Rose, Albus, Roxanne and Dominique. Then it was the 'younger kids,' me, Lucy, Hugo and Louis; it was ridiculous, especially since there was only just over a year between the youngest, older kid, Roxanne, and the oldest younger kid, myself with her being born in August and me in September.

"I'm sure that boy won't mind the make-over as much as you will." Dominique whispered so only I could hear.

I pretended not to, but caught her give me a knowing wink out of the corner of her eye.

"Come on Lily; Jay and Al will probably stop treating you like a little kid if you stop dressing like one!" Roxanne pointed out.

As much as I hated it, she was probably right; not including my school uniform, my entire wardrobe consisted of jeans, tracksuit bottoms and jogging bottoms, with the odd hand-me-down skirt thrown in that my mother claimed from a cousin. My shoe collection ranged from a wide selection of ugg boots, trainers, my school shoes and slippers.

"Fine." I scowled, rolling my eyes at my cousins and their friends as they all squealed and giggled like schoolgirls – then I mentally kicked myself because I realised we are schoolgirls.

For what felt like hours, I sat in silence as Dominique, Robbie and Sarah worked on me while Roxanne, Rose and Molly helped Lucy makeover herself. Dominique cut my hair; Robbie charmed my nails to look continuously and Sarah showed me how to apply make-up. When they started gossiping, I tuned out, until I heard his name.

"Did you hear? Apparently Scorpius and Claudia had sex in one of the empty compartments on the train yesterday. She told Mia in Charms today that she walked past, heard him in there laughing to himself and asked him what he was doing." Sarah told Dom and Robbie quickly, I pretended to not make it obvious I was listening and kept my eyes glued on Robbie doing my nails.

"Mia said that Claude said that Scorpius said he was thinking of something amusing…and then asked her to show him something amusing!" She gasped, making the other two gasp as well.

I bit the inside of my lip to keep my frustrated scream silent; so after trying to make out with me, he has sex with a girl – in the next compartment?

Screw him!

* * *

Everybody loved my new look.

I instructed Dominique to keep my hair blue; she cut it but didn't change the colour even though she told me she could remove the charm Malfoy put on it with a simple counter-jinx. Instead of being waist-length and straight, it was now layered, thinned out and framed my face, with bangs covering my forehead.

Instead of my usual personal uniform of jeans, too-big t-shirts and hoodies, I now had a wide selection of skirts, dresses, skin-tight jeans, boots, and a very nice leather jacket that Roxanne gave me. She got it for Christmas but she didn't like it.

Sarah told me that since I had nice skin, I didn't have to apply loads of make-up, simple and basics would be enough, but she said that if I wanted to make my brown eyes really shine I should add eye-liner; so I did just that, and added lip gloss and perfume into the mix.

My brothers and male cousins didn't like it of course, but the boys and girls in the school did.

Harley Arthur, a fourth year in Slytherin, whistled loudly when I walked into the Great Hall the next morning, causing everybody to look my way. Instead of blushing and rushing over to my family, I rolled my eyes and went over to sit with my friends in Slytherin.

I walked straight past Scorpius Malfoy and sat with the other fourth years, Anna Wyatt, Laurie Kalt – Toby's sister, Harley Arthur, Kieran Costello, Riley Warrington and Finn Montague. Lucy had left the dormitory before me and was already eating with our family at the Gryffindor table.

"Lily Potter!" Liam Goyle in sixth year laughed, booming down the table. "Girl, you got hot over night!" He teased me, making several other Slytherins laugh and agree.

Once again I just rolled my eyes.

"What's with the change, Blue? I thought you looked beautiful before the make-over." Scorpius commented in his normal arrogant, flirty voice.

"Dunno, guess I'm changing. I just wanna have a little fun." I shrugged a shoulder, not looking at him as I spoke. I spied him out of the corner of my eye though and when he opened his mouth to give some witty comment; I turned to Laurie and Anna and began a conversation with them, turning my back on Scorpius Malfoy.

* * *

I trudged onto the quidditch field dragging my broom behind me. It had stopped raining just before we left for Christmas holidays but the rain had now been replaced with snow. It was bloody freezing! My breath came out in clouds and my hands were already numb. I loved my new look, but the new clothes weren't exactly weather appropriate. When I pointed this out to Dominique, she laughed and said "Beauty is pain and when you look as good as me and you do, we got to suffer!"

It was true, many people – mainly the boys, round school had begun saying that Dominique Weasley, the most beautiful girl in the entire school, has some serious competition. Me. Both Dominique and I laughed these off and ignored the comments when we heard them

I joined the others in a circle around Toby and instantly started to shiver. Malfoy who had obviously placed himself next to me slyly put his arm around me. I elbowed him somewhere in the groin area; he groaned instantly retracting his arm. I smirked and stepped away from him.

"Right guys it is fucking freezing so I'm not going to make you stand around for hours. Everyone just get up there and start warming up, we will start drills when the risk of frostbite is reduced." Toby said through chattering teeth before mounting his broom and zooming off in the direction of the Hufflepuff viewing tower.

I climbed onto my own broom and pushed off into the air. I circled the pitch a couple of times, diving and corkscrewing trying to get the blood pumping faster.

For the rest of the two hours I did some drills with the chasers, chatted to Lucy about Toby looking hot on his broom and tried to avoid Malfoy.

I chased after the golden blur with my arm outstretched. I reached forward slightly and grabbed the orb just before it was about to drop. Grinning triumphantly I looked around for the others but realised just how far I had flown away. I could just see them at the other end of the pitch. They were gathered on the ground.

Shoving the snitch in my pocket I flew towards them. By the time I touched down on the ground most of the team had jogged on towards the warmth and the castle and the only people left were Toby and Malfoy.

"Right I left some stuff in the changing rooms so you guys go on without me and I'll see you two in Defence tomorrow." Toby smiled at us before clambering through the deep snow over towards the changing rooms.

I ignored Scorpius and started walking off but soon enough he started jogging and instantly caught me up

"Good training session aye?" He muttered. I didn't say anything and kept looking ahead.

"Shame there's no mud; we both know you enjoyed what happened last time." I could literally hear the smirk in his voice. I rolled my eyes.

"Whatever Malfoy." I sighed and ran a hand through my hair.

"Have I done something to offend you, Blue?" Malfoy grabbed my wrist and stopped the two of us, looking down at me with a frown on his face.

I scoffed and shoved my hands in the pockets of my training uniform, cursing the school for not giving us thicker uniforms.

"Yes, you have actually." I muttered, turning to walk back to the castle, this time a little slowly.

"Feel like sharing?" Scorpius laughed a little; clearly not taking this as serious as I was.

"Well…what you did is about five seven, blonde, thick as shit, her legs are open more often than the Hogs Head and she gives head for a lot cheaper than some of the whores in Knockturn Alley." I listed off all the qualities that Claudia Bennett was known for. "Oh yeah, you also hit on my cousin?"

Scorpius laughed once more and actually grinned – not the arrogant smirk he usually gave.

"I don't understand –"

"Not many people actually understand Bennett; she gives whores a bad name." I mused, getting slightly out of breath as we walked up the stoop hill.

"Very funny. I mean, I don't understand why that's offended you." Scorpius mused, looking down at me. "Unless…"

"Unless what?" I glared up at him, hating that I was at least a foot and a half smaller than him.

"Unless you're jealous?" He smirked, stopping me once more as we reached the entrance hall.

I felt my cheeks flush red and opened my mouth to say something, but then closed it when I had nothing.

"You are, aren't you? You're jealous? Why? Do you want to bang Claudia? Didn't know you swung that way Potter." Scorpius smirked, I looked around and saw several students sat around the Entrance Hall, no doubt waiting for the Great Hall to open for dinner; a member of my family would probably be here in a second.

"Or…or you want to bang me." Scorpius laughed, looking down at me. When I simply glared at him, not able to do or say anything else, his laugh turned into another smirk.

"You do!" He laughed extremely loudly, bringing attention to the two of us.

I quickly looked round and cringed when I heard my brothers' voices coming from up the marble staircase. They'd be here any second.

"Don't kid yourself Malfoy." I snorted, shaking my head at him. "Why would I want to go anywhere near you? You're a liar, a snake, two-faced, arrogant, selfish, ignorant, and good-for nothing spawn of Death Eater." I listed, completely aware that every single person in the entire entrance hall was now staring and listening to us.

I was also aware that the teasing grin had fell from Scorpius' face.

"You're just like your pathetic excuse of a father and the sooner we're rid of you the better. The sooner you get into some trouble and run away like he did; the better." I turned round, stabbing down that shooting feeling of guilt at the child-like hurt that flashed on Scorpius' face, and stormed away, completely ignoring my brothers and their friends.

**_What do you think?_**


	9. Chapter 9

_**A/N – Well here it is, my like third update this week. I'm so pleased with myself but I couldn't have done this without MissPotter94 so a big thank you to her she's great! This will probably be my last chapter for a while since I go back to college on Monday so enjoy!**_

* * *

Nearly a week had passed since mine and Malfoy's argument. He hadn't tried to speak to me since; he hadn't even looked at me. I knew what I said was out of line and the fact that it was in front of a huge group of people made it worse. Rumours about Draco Malfoy were flying around the school like rogue bludgers. Defence Against the Dark Arts was awkward; we both just sat and faced opposite directions or talked to the other Slytherin's in our class.

On the other hand it meant I didn't have to worry about trying to stay away from him anymore and that was good but still I felt bad.

Since Christmas I had stopped spending all my time with my family and instead Lucy and I had started splitting out time between them and the other Slytherin fourth years.

I yawned and took another piece of toast, it was Friday morning and everyone was looking forward to this school week ending. Lucy was dozing against my shoulder. Laurie and Anna were discussing this weekend's Hogsmeade trip and Harley and Riley were arguing over the last piece of bacon. The only people missing were Kieran Costello and Finn Montague but they always over slept so them being missing at breakfast was quite normal.

"You going to Hogsmeade this weekend Lils?" Anna murmured through a mouthful of porridge. I looked up at my friends.

"Yeah sure, I fancy getting out of this place." I replied stifling another yawn. I reached across the table and picked up the piece of bacon Harley and Riley were fighting over. Smirking at their annoyed faces I bit into it savouring the taste and making sure they knew how delicious it was. They both scowled at me.

"Right, I'm off to Muggle Studies, you coming?" I asked standing up and dusting crumbs off my new short skirt Dominique handed down to me. The people around me all nodded and we started towards the door.

"Oh hang on guys I just need to speak to Toby quick." Laurie called as she skipped over to her brother. He was sat in a big group of sixth year's right at the end of the table. I scanned the group as I waited. I noticed the platinum blonde hair and subconsciously ran a hand through my hair and hiked my skirt up a bit higher. Malfoy glanced over; he didn't have the usual smirk on his face. He looked bored, sad even. He noticed me and scowled. Great he was still really mad; Defence today is going to be fun.

Laurie ruffled her brother's hair quickly before joining us again. She smiled at us and we carried on out the hall. We took our time strolling down the corridors, Professor Binns never noticed us sneaking in late.

Half way there we were finally joined by Finn and Kieran; they looked half asleep making us laugh.

"Morning guys." Finn murmured rubbing his eyes, His sandy blonde hair was flatter than usual and his brown eyes were half closed. He looked really cute. We all smiled and muttered back our greetings. We picked up the pace and Kieran fell into step beside me.

"Well hello Miss Potter, how are you this morning?" Kieran asked smiling sweetly swinging an arm around my shoulder. I liked Kieran, out of all the boys he was always the nicest. He was fairly good looking too with his curly brown hair and bright blue eyes. I laughed leaning into him.

"I'm good thank you Mr Costello. Did you over sleep again?" I asked as we rounded the last corner and walked towards the classroom door.

"Yeah we did. I keep telling Finn we should get an alarm clock and he always tells me a story about how at home he doesn't need one because the sun wakes him up. I think he forgets we sleep below a lake and don't really get much sun." He laughed shaking his head.

We snuck into the classroom without being noticed and took our usual seats at the back. I instantly placed my books on the table and rested my head against them. Finn was already snoring slightly and the others were either leaning back in their chairs staring into space or chatting quietly.

I turned my head to the left so I could gaze out the window onto the snowy grounds. I was only laid like that for a couple of minutes when Kieran the only person on my left leant forwards on his desk blocking my view. I frowned and looked up at him; he grinned and threw a piece of parchment onto my desk.

I rolled my eyes at him but still unfolded the paper. Written on it in his scruffy handwriting was 'You going to Hogsmeade tomorrow?' I nearly laughed out loud; he literally could have just leant to his right and asked me that.

I picked up my quill and discretely wont my reply. 'Sure am, need a change of scenery. You?' I refolded the paper and chucked it back hitting him on the nose.

I scribbled on my desk as I waited for his reply. It didn't take long before once again the parchment skidded to a half in front of me. Underneath my reply he had put. 'Yeah, you fancy going together? Maybe getting a butterbeer?'

I smiled, was Kieran asking me out? Sure why not, there was absolutely nothing stopping me. Kieran is nice, funny, good looking and the opposite of a certain blonde. Dating Kieran might take my mind of Malfoy.

I looked up; Kieran was looking at me expectantly his fingers drumming against the desk. I nodded at him and he started to grin.

"I'll meet you in the common room at 10? We can grab some breakfast before heading down there?" He whispered leaning closer slightly. I nodded once again suddenly excited for tomorrow.

* * *

"What the hell are these rumours saying you are going on a date?" I looked up from my sewing to see Albus, James and a bunch of their friends run into their common room. I was sat with Dominique, Lucy, Rose, Roxanne and their friends; Dominique was helping me sew green ribbons into my school socks; I had three colours, grey, black and white and three lengths, over the knee, just under the knee and mid-shin and I'd decided to add some colour to them. I was adding ribbon to the elastic on the tops of them, and since Dominique made a lot of her own clothes I asked her for help.

I rolled my eyes and returned to weaving the ribbon in and out of the holes Dominique had made for me.

"I have a date." I shrugged; completely aware that I was about to witness my brothers explode.

"With who?" Albus yelled, glaring at me.

"Kieran Costello." I replied, still not looking up from my socks. "You should calm down Albus; it looks like you're entering a tomato look-a-like competition." I smirked when the people we were sat with laughed.

"I don't like this –" James began pacing in front of the fire, looking from me to Dominique. "You're changing too quickly, the hair, the make-up, the clothes, the bloody boys –"

"I didn't ask you to like it. Nor do I care if you like it." I looked up at James sharply – there was a reason I wasn't particularly close to either of my brothers; sometimes they got confused between being a brother and being a father.

"And what exactly is wrong with the hair the clothes or the make up?" Dominique asked them coldly, arching a perfectly shaped eyebrow at her cousins. They both disregarded her and turned to look at me.

"No. We forbid it." Albus shook his head as James clearly agreed with him. I smirked my 'Slytherin' smirk, put my work down and looked up at the two of them with an amused expression.

"I would love to see you two try and forbid me from doing something." I told them sweetly.

"We'll tell Dad –"

"That his daughter is being a teenager?" Dominique muttered. That's why I loved Dominique, she'd fight against anybody if she believed in something and unlike the rest of the family, she was not afraid of breaking out of the shadow my brothers had decided to live in, and she definitely was not a follower, like Roxanne, Fred, Rose, Hugo and Louis were.

"We'll tell Mum and Dad that you're wearing revealing clothes –" Albus began, sending Dominique a glare that she just waved away.

"There's a letter in my bag, I'm busy." I nodded to my bag on the floor. James sighed and picked it up.

"Could you have any more junk in – gah!" He groaned when he fished out a bra.

"I had Quidditch practice and it was cold in the changing rooms!" I defended, blushing slightly. "You try putting one of them on while you're wet!" I raised an eyebrow as James and Albus both smirked and started laughing.

"Real mature guys."

They ignored me as James pulled out the letter I got from Mum this morning and huddled close to read it.

I went back to my work as I thought over the letter Mum sent me,

_Dear Lily,_

_I had to hear from my sister-in-law's that you're having a make-over? It's about time! I can't wait to take you shopping in the summer! Oh, think of all the dresses, skirts and girly things I can finally buy you!_

_Dominique has given you make-up tips hasn't she? I've sent money for make-up, perfume, hair products – anything you need to buy! If this isn't enough, send for more!_

_Oh Lily, I am so pleased that you've finally become…well, a girl! I love it! I just know that you'll snag yourself a boyfriend pretty soon! Don't let your idiot brothers stop you from having a good time!_

_I love you! Keep up the good work in class and on the Quidditch field! (Which reminds me, I have added the instructions for a marvellous potion – if you make it and comb it onto your hair, the weather won't affect it when you play in harsh conditions. Your Aunt Angelina gave it to me when I was your age!)_

_Write back soon,_

_Love, Mum._

"Idiot brothers?" James scowled and threw the letter back at me. "She gave you extra money for crap? Does Dad know?"

Again, I rolled my eyes at his lame comments. "Like Dad has a say if Mum says yes or no." I pointed out. Sighing once more, I collected my finished improved socks and put them all back in my bag.

"Well, I'm going to hang out with Kieran, Harley, Finn and the other guys. Thanks for the help, Dom. Night guys." I winked at James and Albus and left the Gryffindor common room with a smug smile on my face.

I loved getting one over on my brothers; that small voice inside my head snidely commented, "imagine how they'd feel if they found out you've snogged Malfoy twice and groped him in class."

I ignored that little inner-monologue…but I couldn't ignore the smile that crept up on my face at the memory of Malfoy's hands on my body.

I went straight to bed when I got into the common room and didn't see anybody until the next morning. I woke up with a smile on my face, which the other girls noticed.

"Somebody's in a good mood." Anna commented when I smiled cheerily at her when I walked past her after my morning shower; I didn't even yell because somebody had used the last of my shampoo.

"Somebody has a date today," Lucy teased from her bed; she wasn't going into Hogsmeade today, somehow she had convinced Toby to help her with her aim, taking advantage of the empty Quidditch pitch…and the fact that Toby could never and would never say no to his favourite Weasley.

I rolled my eyes, giving my wand a simple flick so my wet-hair magically dried itself and hung straight, my bangs covering my forehead.

"You can't talk. You and my brother are going to be alone…all day!" Laurie winked suggestively at Lucy who grinned back.

"Just think…if both your days go well, the two of you could be the first girls in our year group to have boyfriends!" Anna pointed out as she and Laurie watched me decide on an outfit.

"Lucy might get her first kiss." I nodded over at Lucy who smiled shyly at me; Lucy may seem bold and confident, but in reality, she was extremely shy in the romance field and she had next to no experience with boys. Whereas I had at least kissed a few boys in my third year, with the odd snog.

I decided on wearing black skin tight jeans, a grey jumper, my black leather jacket and a pair of Dominique's cast-off ankle boots that had little studs on the heel.

"You look very rebellious." Laurie commented as I checked my appearance in the mirror we had. I grinned as I realised she was right; with my blue hair, heavily lidded eyes, purple lip-gloss, black painted nails; I was every inch the rebel.

I added an across the body bag and was set to go. The contrast in me being ready for my date and Lucy being ready for hers was comical; I had made an effort for my appearance, whereas Lucy had scraped her hair into a bun and threw on her practice uniform – she hadn't even showered.

"Come on, I'll walk with you to get food." Lucy shrugged when I commented on her appearance and led me from the dormitory, leaving behind an amused Laurie and Anna.

* * *

"Ahh Kieran don't I'm going to slip!" I squealed pulling back on his hand to stop him from dragging me over some ice. We were outside the Shrieking Shack when I noticed a pond had frozen over, Kieran had immediately pushed us towards it and had said we were going ice-skating.

He chuckled but stopped anyways, backtracking so he was beside me again with his arm around my waist.

"Come on you Goon, I'm freezing! You can buy me a butterbeer." I spoke through chattering teeth.

We stumbled over the iced over pond until we got to the main part of Hogsmeade where all the ice had melted underfoot. Kieran held open the door to The Three Broomsticks for me and lead me over to a small table near the window. I noticed my brothers and their friends, but I ignored them completely.

Once we had settled down with drinks we started to chat. "So what made you ask me out?" I ask Kieran since he hadn't shown any interest before.

He thought for a second whilst taking a sip of his drink before replying.

"Well you are an amazing girl, really funny and pretty and when I saw you come into the hall in your new clothes the other day I decided to ask you." He smiled his sweet smile at me and ran a hand through his curls. "Plus I really like your new hair, why did you go blue?"

"Uh well I turned it blue accidently then someone told me it suited me and I fancied a change so decided to keep it." I explained to him not mentioning that someone was Malfoy.

We chatted for a long time over a couple of drinks, I found out more about Kieran and his life. He was really funny and made me smile but since he mentioned my hair I couldn't stop thinking about Malfoy. It was stupid really since I went on this date to take my mind off Malfoy and now I couldn't get him out of my head.

Kieran grabbed another drink for me and when he came back he moved his chair and sat so he was next to me.

"Lily can I do something?" he whispered keeping his eyes on mine. I nodded slightly and kept very still.

He leant in slowly and kissed me. I could tell that it was his first kiss, he wasn't very sure of what to do so I felt myself leading it; _I_ moved my lips against his, _I _nipped at his lips and opened my mouth so his tongue could have access. Even though it was his first, it wasn't bad; I'd had better, but it was decent enough. It was a good enough kiss but there was none of the passion I felt with Malfoy, I could think straight doing it and I found myself thinking about the blonde again.

Kieran pulled back and smiled at me.

"It's getting late, shall we head back up?" He asked me with a pleased grin. Kieran looked into my eyes and I noticed that when I looked into his, they didn't hold me like Malfoy's did.

I nodded and pulled my jacket on; briefly noting the glares that both my brothers were giving Kieran.

* * *

"So? How did it go?" I walked into the dormitory and was straight away attacked by questions. I was briefly surprised to see Dominique and Rose sat on my bed, smiling at me.

"It was alright." I shrugged as I pulled off my hat, scarf and bag. "I don't think there's going to be a second date though."

"What happened?" Dominique asked me.

"We had a laugh…but when we kissed it was too…I don't know, I was thinking of how cold I was during the kiss. I was thinking, 'I should have worn a vest top under this jumper.'" I told them slightly honestly as I peeled my jeans and jumper off so I could put my pyjama's on, intending on going straight to bed.

"Lucy? What about you?" I remembered about her date with Toby and looked over to see her give me a small smile.

"We…we kissed – in the common room!" She laughed as she added that. "We were alone all day, we ate dinner alone, we walked down empty corridors alone and then he kissed me in front of the entire House!" Lucy rolled her eyes as Laurie pretended to look disgusted.

"So about an even-scale on the romance front?" Rose snickered as I ushered her and Dominique from my bed.

"Whatever…at least my brothers seeing me snog Kieran could actually show them I am a teenage girl." I commented. This turned into me explaining how my brothers were in the pub with us while we had our date and how they glared while we snogged.

As I spoke, I couldn't help but compare the kisses again.

Kieran was…it was boring. His date was fun, but it was the type of fun I could have with Lucy, Dominique, Laurie, Anna…even my Dad!

Kissing Scorpius…it was exciting; it was…it was amazing.

Not for the first time this week, I regretted saying what I did to Scorpius Malfoy.

Definitely not for the first time, I dreamt of Scorpius Malfoy all night long.

* * *

Monday morning I walked into defence and sat down. Malfoy glanced up at me, he looked even angrier if that was possible. I sent him a 'what's your problem?' look before sitting down but he just shook his head and looked away.

I picked up my quill and started taking notes as Professor Smith started taking the lesson. After he wrote down some key facts on the blackboard he started asking the class questions. He made his way round the room to Scorpius.

"Mr Malfoy, in the nineteen seventy eight duel by Gideon Prewett and Antonin Dolohov, why did Prewett say he performed a bat-bogey hex instead of a more serious and harmful hex?" He called over to the Blonde who didn't even look up.

"Scorpius Malfoy I'm talking to you!" He shouted when Malfoy still didn't respond.

"Mr Malf-"He started to shout again but was interrupted by Malfoy looking up and finally replying.

"I don't know! Why don't you ask Potter, she seems to know everything about everyone." He snapped slamming his fist onto the desk, jerking his head in my direction. Everyone else looked around at me; confusion was etched on their faces. I played dumb too but knew he was talking about me knowing about his dad.

"Malfoy detention tonight for being rude!" Smith barked back obviously not in the mood to be messed about today.

He started to ask another question but was interrupted by a knock at the door.

"Come." Smith shouted and a small second year Ravenclaw stepped in with her eyes slow.

"Sorry Professor but Headmistress McGonagall wants to see you urgently." The girl spoke quietly.

"Right – class, I am trusting you to have your work finished by the time I get back…Rose, Toby, as prefects, I'm trusting you to keep the class under control." He looked at Rose and Toby, the two most trustworthy students in the entire classroom, sternly before he led the second year out of the room.

As soon as the door was closed, everybody relaxed and began chatting to their neighbour.

I knew people expected me to confront Scorpius about what he said, but I knew why he said what he did and I didn't blame him, not really.

"Potter?" I looked up to see Amy Costello – Kieran's older sister, a sixth year Slytherin, look over from the front of the class. "Not you, Lily." She laughed to Albus who looked up too.

"So? You and my brother?" She teased me, giving me a mock-glare.

"Relax, Am, we're friends." I assured her, and my family…and Scorpius.

I looked at him out the corner of my eye; he was scowling at the desk in front of him as he wrote down his work, but he'd been doing that since his outburst earlier. I went back to ignoring him and carried on with my work, when Smith returned, Scorpius and I were the only two people to be finished.

"Potter, Malfoy, ten points each and an early dismissal. Everybody else, finish this section in your own time and move onto the last paragraph."

Scorpius stormed out of the classroom, throwing the door open, before me, but I just decided to let him let his temper out.

I was strolling down one of the old abandoned corridors when someone grabbed me and dragged me into a class room to my left.

"What the fuck!" I shouted as my kidnapper locked the door and pulled down the blind. My eyes adjusted to the dark and I could just make out the tall well-built figure and light hair.

"Really Malfoy, is this necessary!" I muttered rubbing my arm where he had grabbed me. He spun around suddenly and pushed me against the wall. He stood in front of me and rested a hand each side of my head. I was trapped.

"How do you know about my Father?" He growled his face a couple of centimetres from mine. I gulped; Malfoy was very scary when he was mad.

"I overheard my dad and Uncle discussing him." I lied quickly not wanting him to know that half my cousins also knew.

"Don't you ever speak about my dad like that again! He's a good man; he did what he had to do to keep me safe! You and your precious fucking family know nothing." He whispered menacingly.

I nodded slowly finding myself leaning towards his lips that were nearly touching mine but he pulled back suddenly.

"And what's this about you kissing some Kieran boy?" he snapped obviously still angry. I rolled my eyes.

"Well Kieran's a nice boy, I liked him, he asked me out I said yes and we kissed but it's not really your business is it?" I snapped back pushing him away from me. "Stop getting your knickers in a twist, we are not together I can do what I like since what we have is only fun right? Be happy that I'm not obsessed with you like Claudia Bennett." I frowned at the thought of the school whore telling every girl in the building that she was in a relationship with Scorpius Malfoy and to stay away.

He scowled and stepped closer, pressing against me again.

""What? You're allowed to be angry because I hooked up with a girl, but I'm expected to be happy as a Hufflepuff because you've hooked up with a kid?" He smirked down at me, moving one of his hands momentarily to push a lock of blue hair out of my face. I licked my lips when his skin touched mine…it was going to happen.

"Yes Malfoy! Are you dumb! You mean nothing to me and I mean nothing to you so leave me alone and get on with your sad life!" I whispered in his face, trying to stop the inevitable from occurring.

"Potter you make no sense! You get angry when I get on a girl that means nothing to me and then you tell me I mean nothing to you! Obviously I do mean something to you otherwise what is about to happen won't keep happening!" He countered back at me. He got closer with each word, his nose nearly touching mine, his lips within kissing distance.

I gulped and had to lick my lips so I could speak.

"Nothing is about to happen Malf-" I barely whispered at him, not taking my eyes away from his, but he cut me off with his lips and once again I was powerless. I completely forgot what we were just arguing about and instead threw my hands around his shoulders.

One of his hands was in my hair and the other was wrapped around my waist pulling me tight against him. That hold over me was back again and for the first time I wasn't fighting it, I was encouraging it. I _wanted_ it, I _needed_ it. I ran my fingers through the hair at the back of his head pulling on it, making him groan and kiss me harder.

He removed his hand from my hair and moved it so both his hands were cupping my bottom. He lifted me up and I instinctively wrapped my legs around his waist, tightening and pressing myself closer to him. I moaned when he slammed me against the wall and put both hands on either side of my face, trapping me against him. Our tongues were moving violently against each other as they fought for domination in our mouths. Eventually we had to pull away for air, but instead of separating, he moved his mouth to my cheek, my jaw, my neck and then settled on my collarbone, roughly pulling my collar and tie out of the way.

As his mouth undoubtedly made mark after mark on my neck and collarbone, my fingers dug into his shoulders as a single thought burned through my mind. I admitted to myself that I simply could not stay away from this boy!

* * *

_**I'm hoping this is what a lot of you guys wanted! Let me know what you think!**_


	10. Chapter 10

_**A/N – Okay so I know I said I wouldn't be updating for a while. Well I just couldn't resist. Enjoy!**_

_**Disclaimer – I do not own Harry Potter**_

* * *

Malfoy made his way back to my mouth, leaving a trail of kisses across my shoulder and neck. My hands were still tangled in his hair keeping him close and stopping him from pulling away. I giggled when he bit my lip, and I found myself enjoying the little sting that he left. We both seemed to lose ourselves in this kiss – it was by far the hottest and most intense kiss I'd ever shared with anybody. It made Kieran's innocent little kiss seem like a peck from my grandfather.

This, is what was needed; the urgency, the passion, the intensity.

We both jumped and our lips parted as we heard a bang and some voices outside. I unwrapped my legs from Scorpius's waist and dropped to the floor where I stood as still as a statue listening. When no more noises were heard I let out a huge sigh of relief and Malfoy did the same making me laugh. I looked up at him as I straightened my shirt and corrected my crooked tie; he was smirking at me.

"What are you smirking at Malfoy?" I asked him between pants as I got my breath back and calmed myself down. His lips were slightly swollen – making me wonder what my lips looked like since he kissed me a lot harder than I kissed him.

"Nothing." He shook his head and ran a hand through his hair – not that he needed too; his hair always looked like he'd just gotten off a broomstick.

"Tell me," I smirked back, taking his hand and stroking the back of it; I knew I shouldn't have, but I couldn't help it. When our skin touched, my heart started beating faster, a rush of adrenaline cursed through my veins, I felt bolder, daring, more confident.

"I thought you off-spring of war-heroes were told to keep away from me, the spawn of death eaters? Rules and everything?" he whispered pressing me up against the wall again.

"Rules are meant to be broken." I whispered back, reaching up on my tiptoes and leaning in so my nose was touching his.

"Your brothers, cousins and family will kill the pair of us." He breathed, I smiled as his breath blew across my face…I liked it. I liked a lot of the things he was doing to me.

"We'd best not get caught then. We better keep this our little secret." I barely got out before we were kissing again. It was so exciting! I just couldn't get enough.

Malfoy pulled away suddenly and looked at me. He was smirking but looking stern at the same time. How is that even possible?

"I only have one condition - you keep the hell away from that Kieran lad. I'd hate to break his legs." He growled. If he asked me to shave my hair off, I probably would have agreed; I'd have said anything to get him to kiss me again, to touch me again.

"Only if you keep away from that whore Bennett - I'd hate to rip her hair out." I replied before leaning in once more, not giving him a chance to reply because my lips were on his, my tongue went in his mouth, my hands went in his hair, pulling him closer.

* * *

Life was good; my grades were up, my brothers stopped glaring every time I wore make-up, a short skirt or spoke to a boy, Slytherin were dominating the Quidditch cup with a win over Hufflepuff and a win over Ravenclaw under our belts and every night, sometimes during the day, Scorpius and I would meet for a really intense make out session.

We had to be really careful about where we went and what time, with my family taking over about half the school's population it would be easy to for them to walk in on me and Scorpius kissing…or him with his hand up my shirt.

Over the past month, since we agreed to keep whatever we had a secret, we'd progressed a little. I was comfortable in Scorpius putting his hand up my shirt, but he never went below the bra; just like I felt comfortable roaming my hands across his bare chest, (somehow his shirt always managed to come off,) and a couple of times, I was even brave enough to play with the elastic on his boxers.

I was too distracted thinking of last night when I ventured to the tops of his white boxers with the red elastic and trailed my fingers underneath the tops, when I felt a pair of hands grab my arm and pull me from the last step on the girls dormitory stairs and up another flight. The familiar smell of Scorpius told me it was him so I didn't panic. Instead, I smiled thinking of the session we're just about to have.

"You take your damn time on a morning." Scorpius grumbled as soon as he locked the door to his dormitory; he still had hold of my arm and pulled me towards the bed farthest away from the door. I noticed that his was the only made bed and all his belongings were in order.

"I've got to look good for all my admirers." I retorted, sending a sly wink at Scorpius, sitting down on his bed and silently accepting I was going to be late for Herbology.

"Like hell you do." He muttered, sending me a small dark look that I ignored. Instead of joining me on his bed, he got to his knees and pulled a black bag out from under his bed and began rummaging through it, picking stuff out and putting them on the bed.

As he looked through the bag, I curiously looked through the stuff on the bed; one of the items was a photo album with a photo of five extremely attractive people on the front. One of them was Scorpius at about thirteen, I'd guess. The other four were easily identifiable, his parents and grandparents.

"I am sorry you know." I cleared my throat and told him slightly awkwardly, not looking up to see his reaction.

"About what?" He didn't look up either; I could see him out of the corner of my eye.

"What I said…about your Dad." I whispered, running a finger along the front cover of the photo album. I looked up when he put his hand on top of mine and saw him sat on the bed in front of me, smiling at me.

"I know you are; I forgive you." He smiled down at me, leaning forwards to press his lips against mine for a second. When he pulled away I groaned and rolled my eyes.

"What are you doing?" I frowned when he smirked and shook his head at my response. Instead of answering, he held his hand out, showing a square box with a small pink bow on it.

A present. A present for me.

"Um…" He looked uncomfortable when I looked up at him with an arched eyebrow. "It's, err, Valentine's Day, Lily." Scorpius explained. I frowned; today couldn't be Valentine's Day? It hasn't been six months since Scorpius came to Hogwarts? Two months since Christmas?

"Is it?"

"Of course I have the only girl in the entire school who forgets." Scorpius muttered and rolled his eyes, holding the square box out for me. I bit my lip to stop the huge smile from spreading across my face; he said 'I have the only girl,'

"I've never had a…whatever you are, on Valentine's day before but my father always says that perfume is a perfect gift for every girl…if you don't like it –" I silenced him by grabbing his tie and pulling his face towards me. I carefully placed my gift on the bedside table before I let myself fall down onto the bed, pulling Scorpius down with me.

* * *

"You smell nice," Lucy commented as we walked through the empty corridors to the Quidditch pitch; Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw were playing each other but since Slytherin had already played and destroyed both teams, our team didn't want to go, but Lucy did so she was dragging me out into the cold and to the stands to watch the match with our family. Gryffindor had yet to play Ravenclaw and since James was the captain, he was trying to determine their game strategies.

"Oh…thanks, it's um…it's new." I hated lying to Lucy, but I couldn't let anybody know about Scorpius and I…could I? Lucy was my best friend, we told each other everything.

'You used to' that inner voice commented as she mentally tugged at the scarf I'd wrapped round my neck to hide the marks that Scorpius had made,

"When did you get that?" Lucy asked me, frowning slightly. She knew I was trying to hide something because I looked away straight away.

"The boys are right; you are changing." She muttered, scowling at me.

I can't keep lying to her.

"Alright…I…I got it from somebody. It was a gift." I grabbed her wrist and stopped her; making sure the corridor was completely empty before I said anything. "From a boy."

"Kieran?" Lucy grinned and her eyes widened, her face splitting into a huge grin. Ever since our date, our friends were convinced the two of us were a secret item; I explained to Kieran that even though I liked him, I couldn't like him as more than a friend. He was very understanding.

"No, please, please, keep quiet? Lucy, I'm begging you." I looked her right in the eyes, not letting her look away.

"What have you done Lily?" She looked at me with wide, careful eyes. She watched as I dropped her hands and slowly pulled the scarf from around my neck, showing the marks that Scorpius loved to make on me, the fresh purple, the faded greens and the virtually gone yellows.

"Scorpius…we're, well it isn't dating exactly but –"

"Scorpius Malfoy?!" She hissed, looking up and down the corridor quickly. "Scorpius Malfoy? The boy your dad and Uncle Ron made us swear not to go anywhere near?" Lucy looked at me with wide eyes.

"Scorpius Malfoy as in the fit, blonde, gorgeous, drop-dead beautiful, Scorpius?" She smirked, looking at me with appreciation in her eyes. She even gave me a little satisfied nod.

"That's all you have to say?" I asked her slowly, putting the scarf back around my neck as I started to walk out of the castle.

"Apart from 'I can't wait to see your brothers reaction,' yeah." Lucy nodded, giving me a wink. I shook my head as she laughed and stuck her arm through mine.

* * *

"Can we stop for a minute?" I pulled away from Scorpius. We'd snuck out of lunch together and locked ourselves in his empty dormitory again. Snogging on his bed is a lot comfier than a teacher's desk or in a cleaning cupboard with a mop digging into your back.

Scorpius nodded and sat up on the bed, taking my hand and helping me up too. "Um, Lucy knows about…this." I waved my hand around lamely, still not knowing what 'this' is. Scorpius' reaction was comical, his eyes widened and his satisfied smirk fell from his face.

"Is she going to tell anybody? How long has she known?" He asked me quickly. I shook my head, frowning at his reaction.

"I trust her. She'll tease us and make certain situations uncomfortable for us, but she won't tell. And since Saturday. See, six whole days and she hasn't said anything." I assured him.

"Then what's wrong? Turn that frown upside down." He smirked, reaching a long finger out and stroking the corner of my mouth lightly. When he actually pushed my mouth up into a smile, I couldn't help but smile.

"I love seeing you smile." He leant forward and pressed his lips on mine again.

I did nothing but smile as he moved us both so I was lying on my back and he had a knee on either side of my body, and he arched his back so he could trail kisses up and down my neck; occasionally biting and nipping at a bit of skin. I trailed my fingers up and down his bare back, feeling every inch of muscle on his back.

* * *

"Ok, guys listen up!" Toby caught our attention as we changed for Quidditch practice; he came out of the captains office with a piece of parchment in his hands and he was scowling as he looked down at it. Even though most of the team were still getting changed, we all looked towards him. I felt myself blush as I watched Scorpius change slightly behind where Toby stood.

He was wearing those frog boxers; as I noticed this, I began twirling a lock of my blue hair, smiling when I remembered that all of 'this' came about because of an exchange of spells.

"Gryffindor totally owned Ravenclaw –"

"We know we were there." Talia scowled, rolling her eyes at Toby who just carried on like she didn't say anything.

"And I've been talking with Michelle Reece, the Hufflepuff captain; she and I both think that they're going to target you Potter. Now, the Gryffindor beaters haven't really focused on you in any of our last matches so I think they're going to go easy –"

"No they won't." I shook my head, as did Lucy as she came to sit beside me.

"James will have ordered Fred and Marcus Finnegan to be twice as brutal." Lucy was right in what she was saying; James, Fred, Albus and Roxanne are all on the Gryffindor Quidditch team, James as chaser, Fred one of the beaters, Roxanne as the seeker and Albus as the keeper.

"We're from a family of Quidditch players; we don't go easy on each other." I shrugged when Talia raised an eyebrow, not believing us.

"So you're telling us that James Potter will order his beaters to knock his baby sister out of the game?" She scoffed, scowling at Lucy and me.

"Yeah – we know that when we're in the game, nothing we do matters." Lucy scowled back – those two have never got on, even more so since Lucy and Toby officially became a public couple.

"Remember last year? Lucy broke Albus' shoulder and knocked James out for two days – after he woke up they were playing exploding snap together." I reminded everybody, Scorpius smirked when I told him that, whether it was over the strange rules my family had or the idea of my brothers in pain I have no idea.

"Right…well, we'll work on you today Potter. Come on everybody grab a bat, we're all playing beaters today." Toby nodded to the equipment box, which held extra beater bats for the chasers and Bryce to use.

"What? You're all going to be aiming at me?" I whimpered; Bryce, Adam, Scorpius and Toby are huge. I couldn't connect my hands when I wrapped them around one of Scorpius' biceps – I've tried! Bryce and Adam are seventh years and have been on the team since they were twelve, and both are planning on becoming pro-Quidditch players once they leave! I'm going to be black and blue!

"Oh come on Potter! Stop being such a baby." Scorpius scoffed, throwing his bat into the air and catching it effortlessly.

"By the time we play Gryffindor in April, you'll be immune to the feeling of a bludgers breaking a bone." Toby laughed, swinging his bat teasingly.

"By the time you play Gryffindor in April, I'll be dead." I corrected him, getting to my feet and leading the way out of the changing room.

* * *

"What the hell happened to you?!" I rolled my eyes when I walked into Defence Against the Dark Arts on Monday morning. Quidditch practice on Sunday had practically killed me; Adam carried me back to the common room and two seventh year girls carried me to my bed.

My back is completely bruised; I've got a black eye, a swollen lip, I sprained my wrist, my neck hurt when I turned it and it hurt to breathe.

Albus was the one to yell when he saw me; I was the last to walk in the room but Professor Smith wasn't in the room yet so every student had turned to see me. Nearly all of them winced when they saw the state I was in.

Scorpius kicked my chair out for me when I reached my desk.

"Quidditch practice." I scowled, hissing when I reached down for my school bag. "I told you I'd end up dead!" I glared at Toby, who actually looked guilty.

I heard chairs scrape across the stone floor and a couple of seconds later, Dominique, Rose and Roxanne were in front of me; fussing like they are my mother.

"Go to Madam Pomfrey!" Roxanne insisted as Rose bent down to pick my bag up from the floor and got my book, parchment, quill and ink out.

"Lily, you're already ahead of the class – I'll take you." Dominique offered, wincing when my lip started bleeding by itself.

"Weasley's, Potter, Malfoy? What's with the meeting?" Roxanne and Rose both moved back to their seats when they heard Professor Smith enter the classroom. "Sorry I'm late class – Potter? What happened?" He stopped when he walked past my table and looked shocked to see what state I was in.

"Brutal Quidditch practice – I'm fine, ouch!" I hissed when a shooting pain ran down my back when I sat back in my chair.

"Sir, can I take her to the hospital wing?" Dominique sighed and pushed my books and parchment back into my bag without waiting for an answer.

"Yes, can you walk?" Smith looked at me carefully before he looked at Albus – and then at the Slytherins.

Albus was physically fit, but we were nearly the same height. He may have been practically identical to our father, but we'd both inherited our mother's height.

"I can walk – dammit!" I hissed again when my leg gave out and I fell back down on the chair.

I heard another chair scrape across the floor and was surprised to see Scorpius stood beside me, shrugging his cloak off and rolling it up. "I don't fancy getting blood or tears all over my work. Help her up Weasley." He sighed and nodded to Dominique who helped me to my feet straight away.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?" Albus jumped up from his seat when Scorpius moved to pick me up in his arms bridal style.

"She can't walk without hurting herself and you struggle carrying your book bag. Potter Prat number one isn't here and he's the only one who'd probably be able to pick her up." Scorpius snapped at Albus and then carefully and effortlessly picked me up.

"Put your good arm round my neck and pull yourself forwards for a second, just real quick then you can rest." Scorpius told me, his expression was in a forced scowl, but his eyes were soft. I did as he said.

"Weasley put my cloak against my arm." I hissed in pain as I forced to keep myself up, but then when Scorpius nodded at me, I relaxed and sighed in comfort when I felt my bruised back cushioned by his thick, expensive, cloak.

Without saying anything to anybody else, Scorpius led Dominique from the room with me in his arms.

I knew he would be able to walk quicker, but he walked at a slow, even place; every couple seconds he would look down to check if I was alright. I forced myself to remember that we weren't alone on our little journey.

"Thanks for this, Scorp." Dominique sighed; she was holding all three of our bags. "If Al had carried her we'd have made it to the hospital wing by lunch time." She laughed.

I didn't have the energy to laugh, I just tried not to make it obvious as I curled into Scorpius and rested my head against his shoulder thinking that it would be much easier if more people knew about us.

* * *

_**What do you think?**_


	11. Chapter 11

**Im sorry its been so long! I have exams in January so Ive started to cram for them as well as being so busy at college. Couldnt have completed this chapter without Misspotter94 she is amazing!**

_**Disclaimer - I do not own Harry Potter**_

* * *

Last lesson of the day; Defence against the Dark Arts. I heaved my bag onto my shoulder and shuffled along with the huge crowd of people making their way to class. It was Friday, and the countdown had begun for the weekend. Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw were re-playing each other on Sunday since those two teams were now even on points after Ravenclaw has claimed an appeal against how Hufflepuff's seeker caught the snitch and you could feel the excitement. Ravenclaw were determined to destroy Hufflepuff. All the Slytherins and Gryffindors were counting on Ravenclaw to lose since Hufflepuff isn't as big a threat but we all knew that wasn't going to happen. Ravenclaw had been on top form so far this year, winning their past two matches and only losing to us by ten points.

I walked along slowly stuck behind a group of loud and annoying fifth year boys who had managed to cut in front of me on their way in from the grounds. They obviously all thought they were a gift to the Wizarding World since they were flirting with any girl that looked in their direction. They didn't seem to notice the disgusted looks the girls sent back.

I scowled and thought about letting them know what girls actually thought of them but I was sore from quidditch practice the night before and seriously tired so decided against it and carried on walking behind them at a snail's pace.

Most of the crowd disappeared to class as we ventured up to the sixth floor and soon it was just me, the group of boys and the stray student here and then left in the halls.

The group then decided to stop in the middle of the corridor to chat with a mate. It was completely blocking the way through and they seemed completely oblivious. Fed up with having to wait I marched forwards and barged my way through knocking one of the boys so hard he had to stumble before he could regain his balance.

He stood back up straight and scowled in my direction, I recognised him as Connor Peter's the foul mouthed, confident jerk from Ravenclaw.

His scowl dropped when he saw who pushed him, his face morphed into a smirk.

"Ahh Little Potter, I know I'm incredibly handsome but I'd appreciate if you'd form an orderly queue like all the others." He smirked motioning behind him to where his imaginary line of girls would have been situated. "It's rude to push."

I glared at him and took a step back.

"Look Peters the only reason I pushed you was because you and your band of pussies were blocking the way through to class. Usually I wouldn't touch you with a four foot pole! You are revolting and annoying and you do not have girls lining up to be with you, you have girls lining up to get away from you!" I spat at him my temper wearing thin.

He started to scowl at me again. I turned to walk away but he started to say something. "You think you are so special don't you Potter." He growled taking a step closer to me. "But you're not, and if you look around now you precious brothers are not here to protect you now are they." He was getting closer to me forcing me to walk backwards to. I noticed that he and his friends had formed a circle around us. Not liking the angry look in Connor's eyes I took another step back and tripped over an outstretched foot causing me to fall back and hit my head against the stone wall.

Peters laughed at my dazed state.

"Not so tough now are you Potter!" He snarled bending down and stroking my cheek. "Such a pretty face ruined by such a big, rude mouth." He said softly. I slapped his hand away and went to push myself up but he grabbed me by the chin roughly and held me down. I winced.

"Fuck is going on here?" I heard a very familiar voice growl dangerously low and then felt Peters' hands leave my skin.

"This is none of your business Malfoy!" he shouted. I slowly stood up so I was leaning against the wall and looked across to see Scorpius and Peters facing off. Toby and Talia were stood a little away from the two boys, glancing at me and then at each other, small smirks on their faces. Connor's friends were looking at each other a bit apprehensively - since Scorpius fought off my two brothers and cousins at the same time as each other the rumours around school, mainly with the guys is that he can easily look after himself. James and Fred are known around the school as being handy with their fists. But Connor Peters was either drunk or delusional if he thought he could take of all six foot three inches of Scorpius Malfoy! Scorpius was stood staring down at him with a very, very intimidating glare on his face.

"See the colour of her tie? That makes it my business. She barely goes to your shoulders that make it my business." He growled through clenched teeth. "Get the fuck away from her." If I didn't get so excited at the sight of angry-Scorpius, I'd probably be scared too; all of Connor's friends seemed a little scared, Talia and Toby were grinning, trying not to laugh and I was just stood against the wall, looking at Connor's back through narrowed eyes, not wanting them to get into a fight.

"Make me!" Peters snapped back instantly. I pressed my eyes shut knowing was about to happen next but the sound of a fight didn't break out. Instead I heard the familiar voice of my brother. I looked to my left to see Albus and a couple of his friends including Rose and Dominique, jogging towards us; he had spotted my blue hair.

"What the fuck is going on here!" He shouted striding over to Peters with his fists clenched as well.

I watched at Peters looked from me to Scorpius to Albus before letting his hands fall limp by his sides. Albus wasn't as big or as intimidating as James, but he was known for a quick temper and a ready wand just as James was known for a short fuse and a heavy hand.

"We were just leaving." Peters murmured before walking away quickly.

Scorpius instantly stepped over to me. He put a hand on each of my shoulders and bent down slightly so he could look into my eyes. He gave me an 'are you okay?' look. I nodded my head and almost wrapped my arms around his neck; I was just about to when Scorpius was suddenly pushed aside roughly. I forgot we weren't in the corridor alone.

"And you! You can stay away from her as well!" Albus spat standing between her. I frowned and put a hand on Albus's shoulder trying to calm him down.

"Al, he was only helping. He's my friend." I said calmly, preparing for Albus to blow up in my face. I saw Rose's eyes widen with the other Gryffindors, except Dominique who was looking from me to Scorpius slowly.

My brother turned to face me.

"I don't care! He's a Malfoy and you know we do not talk to Malfoy's Lily!" He snapped at me before grabbing my arm and dragging me off in the direction of defence, leaving my secret boyfriend behind in the corridor.

Albus was obviously taking Uncle Ron's warning seriously.

* * *

We rushed to defence since we were already late. We burst through the door and got to our seats before realizing Professor Smith was absent and the rest of the class was chatting. I looked up at the blackboard where Smith had left a note stating that he had been called away urgently and we should take this time to study the next topic.

I went to go sit at my normal chair but saw Scorpius sitting on the table with the rest of the Slytherin boys, all of them laughing over something one said. As I looked over Scorpius met my eye and gave me a discreet nod that I returned. I then looked over at the Gryffindors to see them sat in the same positions, boys around one table and the girls around another.

Not really wanting to go sit with the sixth year Slytherin boys and listen to them talk about what they'd do to Dominique if they got the chance, or my brother and his friends and listen to how much Scorpius sucked or Rose to listen to how important it is that I actually do work this lesson, I went to go sit with the Slytherin girls from sixth year.

At the table at the front of the classroom were the five Slytherin six year girls; Talia, Alicia Baskett, Melinda Goldstein, and the twins Henrietta and Harriet Bulstrode.

The twins are two popular Slytherins, extremely rich, attractive twins who Melinda, Alicia and most of the fifth year girls obsess over. The sort of girls who hate anybody prettier and more popular than them; normally they were nice to me but since my 'make-over' they began being distant with me. Talia got along with boys better than girls most of the time so she wasn't bothered if the twins and their friends weren't talking to her, so I sat beside her instead of the clone copies.

Talia and I quickly studied all the pages in the text book on the next topic within a half hour. After that we had nothing to do so Talia kicked her feet up onto the table and pulled out a quidditch magazine. I pulled out my Muggle Studies homework hoping to get a head start on this weekend's work load. Recently in muggle studies we had been studying muggle childhoods and today we had been looking at nursery rhymes. I flattened out the piece of parchment that the rhyme we were looking at written on it.

_Little Boy Blue come blow your horn,_

_The sheep's in the meadow the cow's in the corn._

_But where's the boy who looks after the sheep?_

_He's under a haystack fast asleep._

_Will you wake him? No, not I - for if I do, he's sure to cry._

The sound of chairs scraping back made me look up. Toby and Scorpius were walking towards us. They both grabbed the empty chairs from the desk behind us and leant over to physically turn our chairs around. I just had time to pick my muggle studies work up before Scorpius flipped my chair round.

"Right we are here to talk tactics." Toby announced pulling out some parchment and drawing some plays after Talia and I had sent both boys a small glare; Talia rolled her eyes and muttered something under her breath before she put her feet up on the table and got her magazine out again. Toby bent over the parchment to get the sketches right. I returned back to my nursery rhyme.

From the smell that filled my nose, I looked up to see Scorpius leant in closer and read my own piece of parchment. I flicked him on the forehead. "Get out of my personal space Malfoy." I demanded jokingly. He chuckled and leant back in his chair.

"Whatever you say Blue." He replied smirking. I shook my head and went back to my work whilst Toby drew his little scribbles.

"Little boy blue, come blow your horn." I read out loud to see if it made sense. It still didn't, I burrowed my forehead in frustration and looked up. A few people from around the class were looking over at me; I didn't realize how loud I had read that. Scorpius raised his eyebrows at me, his face stretching into a teasing smirk.

"I'd much rather have you blow my horn baby." He spoke just as loudly, making several more people, the Slytherin boys, snicker and more people, the Gryffindor's - mainly my brother and Rose, glare at him.

"Oh please baby, you don't have a horn. You have a bell." I replied cocking my head to the side, arching an eyebrow and laughing a bit. Scorpius raised his eyebrows again.

"How do you know blue? Have you seen it?" He questioned wrapping his legs around mine under the table. Grateful that I had long got passed the over-whelming feeling that I used to get whenever Scorpius touched me so I didn't blush, put a hand under the table and gently stroked the top of his leg that was near my knee, glad that Talia and Toby were blocking the views of my groping him.

"Yeah, remember? We were looking after the boy who was supposed to look after the sheep?" I said playing with the buttons on my shirt. To anyone else it looked like I was doing it without realising but Scorpius could tell I was doing it on purpose. He narrowed his eyes but kept on smirking at me.

"I think we've lost them Blue." Scorpius nodded his head to most of the class who were looking confused. Except the Slytherin boys and Talia - they seemed to be amused but weren't openly laughing. They looked like they were sharing a private joke. "But don't worry, when I get you in my bed, I won't cry if you wake me up." He carried on after another sneak glance down at my work in front of me, looking very pleased with his reply. I laughed and shook my head at him. By now the Slytherins were openly laughing and some of the Gryffindors were snickering slightly. I looked up to see Albus scowling in our direction and Dominique looking at the two of us through a careful expression.

I bit my lip and laughed. Only Scorpius and I could turn a muggle nursery rhyme into flirting.

* * *

"Well…the last plan didn't go accordingly, did it?" Toby muttered as the team and I glared at him.

"We nearly killed her!" Scorpius hissed; the six of us were all sat on the same bench, meaning we were all pressed up against each other, I was on the end of the bench and Scorpius was beside me, I was practically sat on his knee we were so close.

"This is why we're changing tactics. I want a beater around Lily at all times! And one to focus on the chasers, they'll target Malfoy because the Potter prats seem to hate him." Toby laughed, making the others laugh too.

"Imagine how much they'd hate me if they knew what we get up to in our spare time." Scorpius whispered so only I could hear him. I felt myself blush and automatically moved closer to him, grinning at the memory of the two of us locking ourselves in a classroom for hours. He'd finally felt my boob, over the bra.

"Alright, come on guys! Let's do this before we freeze to our brooms!" I was snapped out of my reverie by Toby yelling and the entire team yelling back.

After practice, which was made up of me flying around catching the snitch every ten minutes, the team trudged back into the changing room, everybody but me caked in mud, sweat and in some cases, blood from where Lucy got too enthusiastic. I was going to just change and head straight up to the castle, but when I opened my locker and began to pull my practice uniform off, I heard somebody clear their throat from behind me. I thought everybody else was in the showers, but Scorpius was stood with a towel wrapped round his hips, hanging loosely.

"You're not showering?" He whispered, forcing me to look up from the loose towel. If a gust of wind flew around him, that towel would drop.

"Don't need to, I'm just going to change and go get some Dinner, why?" I whispered back, licking my lips and clearing my throat.

"Because, if the two of us just happened to have a long shower we'd be the only two left. I heard Toby and Lucy planning a late-night snogging session in our dorm so she won't be waiting for you." He smirked at me, taking slow, silent steps towards me. I smirked back and felt the usual excitement bubble up inside me at the thought of Scorpius' mouth on my skin, the thought of Scorpius hands on me.

"I suddenly feel very…dirty." I whispered when he was close enough for me to touch, which is exactly what I did. I placed my hand on his chest and ran a finger down his chest and over the outlines of his abs. When I ran out of flesh to feel and fingered the towel, I looked up at Scorpius to see him looking right at me with a burning gaze.

"I better go shower." I withdrew my hand and winked at him.

"Yeah…you're very dirty."

* * *

"He's staring again." I muttered as I concentrated on painting Dominique's nails a shiny black colour; the two of us were sat in the Slytherin common room just relaxing after a long and stressful couple of weeks - well, stressful for her, I have been having the time of my life with my secret boyfriend.

The boy who's staring at Dominique again, is Elliot Marc - an extremely good looking seventh year. Over the past two weeks Dominique mentioned that Elliot was staring at her a lot, and since Dominique mainly hung out with me since Lucy was constantly stuck to Toby's mouth, I noticed that we had a follower too.

"He always stares. It's because I look so good." Dominique joked, she was wearing only a pair of worn out jeans, a stolen hoodie from either James or Fred, a pair of ratty old trainers, her hair was piled messily on the top of her head and the only make-up she had on was the nail varnish I was applying for her. But no matter how dressed down Dominique was, she was the only girl I knew who could make shabby-chic work.

"Yeah, that's it." I rolled my eyes and tried not to smudge the nail varnish.

"Lily?" Dominique broke the comfortable silence after a couple of minutes; I glanced up to see her looking down at me with a small smile on her face.

"Yeah?"

"Have you got a secret? I'm not asking you to tell me what it is...but have you? The hair, the clothes, the make-up, the flirting with all the boys -"

"Dominique -"

"No, I'm glad you've changed. You needed it! I'm just curious as to why you changed?" She asked me, I didn't look up into her face because she'd be able to read my expression straight away.

"Ok, you have a secret and you don't want to tell me what it is. I understand." Dom whispered a minute later. "I just hope that you mean as much to your secret as you do to him." She added, making me look up quickly. Before either Dominique or I could say anything, the wall opened and Lucy, Toby, Scorpius and some other sixth years walked in, all laughing over something. Lucy pulled Toby over to the sofa where Dominique and I were sat and before we could greet her, she'd pushed Toby down, sat on his lap and was kissing him passionately. I rolled my eyes as I returned to Dominique's nails, not caring who sat beside me guessing it to be Talia or another one of the guys that I had begun to hang around with.

Since Lucy became Toby's new mouth accessory she'd began to hang around him and his sixth year friends more, which meant I did too. But since Scorpius and Toby had appeared to become fast best friends, I did not mind one bit.

"Um...guys, can I sit here? My friends are all out in cupboards molesting poor Hufflepuffs or something." I looked up and saw Elliot stood looking directly at Dominique as he asked our group of friends if he could sit with us, I wasn't interested in him but looked at Dominique for her reaction.

A sly smile had built up on her face and she bit her lip as she shrugged a shoulder...and then blushed a little when he went to sit beside her! She had to move down the sofa a little, which meant I had to move too.

"Sorry," I muttered when I bumped into whoever was beside me.

"Don't worry about it blue." I froze and bit the inside of my cheek to stop myself from smiling when I heard the extra familiar voice of Scorpius. I froze for too long, relishing in the fact that Scorpius' hand was several inches away from my thigh.

"Lily? Are you alright?" Dominique got my attention; she was looking down at me with an arched eyebrow before she slowly looked up to see who was sat beside me.

"Oh, hey Scorpius." Dominique smiled and nodded at Scorpius who smirked and nodded back.

"This should be fun." I heard Talia mutter from the opposite sofa and looked up in time to see her wince from where Joey Mitchell had kicked her shin.

"I'm done." I looked back down at Dominique's hands to see all ten nails evenly painted a shiny black. Not saying anything, I screwed the top back on the nail varnish and put it in my bag on the floor and then sat back against the sofa, looking round my friends carefully.

None of them would meet my eye; Joey, Talia and Matthew Nott were all sat on the opposite sofa smirking at their feet or the ceiling. A bunch of fifth years were sat with us too and even they wouldn't look at me.

When a couple of first year girls walked past us, spotted Scorpius and I sat together and looked at each other before they giggled and hurried away.

Speechless, I turned to look back at my friends and saw most of them looking at the floor; except Lucy and Toby who hadn't broke away from each other, Dominique who was talking to Elliot quietly and Scorpius who was scowling at everybody, a thoughtful look burning through his eyes. At the same time we looked at each other and then back at our friends.

* * *

I hated walking up from the Quidditch Pitch by myself; Lucy and Toby were still in the changing rooms, Talia and the other guys had all finished changing ages ago and went up to the castle without showering and Scorpius had felt ill and asked to be excused from training. Only because Scorpius threw up three times before he finally asked, Toby relented and let him leave. In Scorpius' haste, he forgot his school bag so I volunteered to take it up to him. As I walked up alone, I thought over the knowing grin that Toby gave me when I grabbed Scorpius' bag from the floor.

My housemates were beginning to make me paranoid - every time Scorpius and I were in the same room as each other they smirked or laughed or purposefully included the two of us in the same conversation. At first I thought it was to wind my brothers up - it had spread round school that Scorpius Malfoy came to my rescue after Connor Peter's cornered me and James was furious. The same day that the tale had spread round school, Connor and two of his friends ended up in the hospital wing. Connor for broken and dislocated bones, one for severe bruising and the third for a severe mix of home-made jinxes. I was convinced they knew but Scorpius and Lucy just laughed it off and told me I was being paranoid.

Lucy had walked in on the two of us snogging last week. We were in his dormitory and she opened the locked door, clutching the Marauders Map in her hands and a small glare on her face.

"Seriously? Do you two want to get caught? It's a good job I borrowed this from James a week ago isn't it?" Lucy's yell made Scorpius and I jump apart from each other, as we jumped from the bed I pulled my skirt and shirt down a couple of inches as Scorpius quickly buttoned his shirt back up. We both relaxed when we saw Lucy closing the door behind her. After she left, we looked at each other and burst out laughing.

I was too busy smiling at the memory of Lucy putting us both in a very good mood to finish our session off that I didn't notice I was already in the Entrance Hall until I tripped over one of the rugs, sending the contents of Scorpius' bag spilling all over the rug. With a stressed sigh I quickly picked all of his stuff up and shoved them in his bag. I was just about to walk towards the Slytherin common room when I saw a parcel with his name on it, a large square parcel. On closer inspection, I saw an open letter tucked into the strings that kept the parcel wrapped up. The last words from the letter caught my eye, "All my love, Mum."

Scorpius' parents were always a mystery to me; he never ever spoke about them. I assumed that he wasn't close with them, or that there was some big secret involving the Malfoy family that he wasn't telling me - I already knew his father had worked as a double-agent when we were both young children, but why was he being so secretive?

Before I had a chance to chicken out, I grabbed the box and hurried down the corridor that led to the dungeons, ducked behind a tapestry that hid a one-ended corridor (a favourite hiding spot of mine and Scorpius') and lit my wand. With quick fingers I carefully pulled the string loose and picked the letter up.

_Dear Scorpius,_

_Your last letter caught us out of the blue! What happened to the three times a month plan you suggested? Missed your Mummy? Ha-ha, I'm kidding sweetheart, if you want me to I'll write everyday! Twice a day!_

_In response from your last letter, of course, you can have some friends over in the Easter and summer holidays. As for the gender of these friends...well, just how many girls are you planning on inviting over Scorpius Hyperion Malfoy? Again, I'm kidding! The more friends the merrier! But while we're on the subject...how are you and this girl getting along? I don't know why you won't tell me her name, it isn't as if I'm going to send the girl a Howler is it? Is it that Talia girl? Please say it isn't one of the Bulstrode girls? The younger one isn't so bad, but she is only twelve and the twins are horrid girls! I have no idea how your Aunt Daphne can stand to be friends with their mother, Pansy Bulstrode is really something else!_

_Your father has been teasing me because he knows who the girl you are clearly obsessed with is - I know you two are close, but can't I be let in on the secret?_

_I know your father joked about you only dating from Slytherin, but really we wouldn't mind if you dated a Ravenclaw or a Gryffindor...a Hufflepuff would be surprising but bearable - KIDDING! I can almost picture you rolling your eyes and scowling as you read this._

_I'm fine, your father's fine - works a bit hectic but other than that he has no complaints. I've had a bit of a head cold lately but I'm over the worst of it. Your Grandfather Lucius says he can't wait to see you at Easter - he's interested in taking you and your father hunting again. I wish you wouldn't be so enthusiastic about it, it's a horrible sport!_

_Speaking of sports, I asked about coming to see you play and your head of house is wondering why I need to ask if I'm allowed, honestly Scorpius Malfoy why don't you want your mother to come watch you play? I asked your father and he apologises but he's working, your Grandfather has an appointment that day also but your Grandmother Narcissa and I will be attending to watch you play._

_I've included a gift for you. A camera, I want you to make me a scrapbook of you and your friends and the castle - it has been so long since I was last at Hogwarts! I miss it so much! I know I've said it before, but you really have no idea just how pleased I was when you asked to be enrolled at Hogwarts rather than continue to be home-schooled._

_Now, I hope you'll use this camera! I know Slytherins and I know they never miss an opportunity to miss out on being photographed!_

_Also in the box with the camera is a pouch with some money - treat your friends and yourself to a round of Butterbeers (and NOT Firewhiskeys!) on your next Hogsmeade trip! _

_(Don't tell your father I sent you more money, he's convinced I baby you too much.)_

_Write back soon._

_I love you._

_All my love,_

_Mum._

His mum sounds sweet. She sounds a lot like my mother - her letters are full of how much she misses us, to be safe, to not tell our father she sends us extra pocket-money, to not tell the boys she sends me extra-extra pocket-money. My mother understands that when a parent comes to watch their child play Quidditch, it's sometimes embarrassing so she never comes...unfortunately Astoria Malfoy doesn't seem to understand this.

I remembered the camera and picked the box up; it had been opened, but the camera still had a small clear bag round it. Of course Scorpius had took the money out and put his gift back in unopened.

"What?" I gasped when I saw the make of the model; the latest magical camera released. It was extremely expensive - and he hadn't even opened it! The letter was dated as two weeks old, so why was he carrying it round in his bag? The camera, unopened and still boxed?

Was he scared of asking our friends for their photo?

Why? Our friends loved their photo being taken!

"If he's too Hufflepuff to do it himself, I'll do it for him!" I muttered, smiling at the thought of giving him a late Valentines present.

I carefully took the camera out of the box, took a hairbrush that was roughly the same weight of it from my bag, put that in the box and then put the box and the letter, carefully wrapped and sealed back inside his bag.

I was just about to push the tapestry aside so I could leave when I heard my name being mentioned.

"I don't see why Scorpius and Lily won't just come out as a couple." I heard Toby laugh; he and Lucy must be on their way back from the changing rooms. Carefully, I got rid of the light from my wand and stepped back from the tapestry, but kept it sticking out a half inch so I could hear what they were saying.

"And I don't see why you won't just tell me that they're a couple anyway." I heard him say, and then followed by Lucy's gasp, giggle and the sounds of two thuds I guessed he had grabbed her and pressed her against the wall.

"I'm saying nothing. My mouth is shut -"

"We all know what they're up to anyway." Toby muttered.

"What do you mean?" Lucy questioned. I braved pushing the tapestry open another couple of inches and was glad to see Toby's back to me and Lucy was too busy looking up at her boyfriend to notice me.

"It's like an un-spoken agreement between everybody in our house; Scorpius and Lily are banging -"

"I doubt they're banging." Lucy rolled her eyes and bit back a smug smile. She knew we hadn't had sex, she knows she'd be the first person I'd have told.

"Whatever, every single Slytherin knows something is going on between those two. Talia says she sees them sending fuck eyes to each other all the time."

"Fuck eyes?"

"Yeah, it means that they're fucking each other with a look. You do it all the time." He growled and dipped his head to kiss her neck.

"Hmm...So why hasn't anybody said anything? If you all are so convinced that something is going on? A boy and a girl can be friends you know. With our family, a friendship with him can't happen. No wonder she's keeping their friendship a secret." Lucy defended me as Toby kissed her neck.

"Whatever babe, I don't blame you for keeping her secret...I'm just saying in Hogwarts, secrets don't stay secrets for long."

So what do you think?


	12. Chapter 12

_**A/N – I'm so sorry it has been so long! Had exams this month and before that was Christmas so you can understand my procrastinating.**_

_**So here is a nice long chapter for you to keep you going until my next update, enjoy.**_

_**Shout out to MissPotter94 she was amazing when I needed her help on this! Read her stories!**_

**Disclaimer – I do not own Harry Potter**

* * *

"Are you sure you don't want anything?" I checked with Scorpius for the third time before I left for Hogsmeade.

Scorpius apparently caught a serious case of the Man Flu; which is just the normal flu but a million times worse because men are notoriously over-exaggerators. It worked out well for me though, because it gave me more time to work on his scrap book.

It didn't take a genius to work out that he wasn't going to do as his mother asked and I guessed he was secretly too shy to ask people for their photographs so I decided to do it for him. A late Valentine's Day present.

"Besides from you to stay at school with me all day?" Scorpius smirked - or tried to smirk.

"A selection of sweets would be great, and I need a new Quill. You don't have to do this though, I can just write mother and she'll send them." Scorpius told me, I shrugged and fastened up my coat.

"I want to do this though." I smiled at him, moving to sit on his bed. I ran a hand through his hair, ignoring his protests. "Please get some sleep while it's quiet? All the other guys are going so you won't be interrupted. Oh, and Lucy went to the kitchens earlier. I made her get me some chicken soup for you." I almost forgot about the sealed bowl in my bag and got it out for him, nudging him until he moved into a sitting position.

"Eat it. If you're too sick to play Toby won't forgive you which will put him in a bad mood which will put Luce in a bad mood and she'll take it out on me and I'll take my bad mood out on you." I teased him, leaning over to give him a quick and sterile kiss on his cheek.

"Sweets and a quill." I promised him, pulling two clean packets of tissues out of my pocket and putting them on his bedside cabinet.

"Will you just go before I pull you in this bed and refuse to let you go to Hogsmeade?" Scorpius tried to tease me but his chuckle afterwards ended up in a rather nasty, wet, coughing fit.

"I'm going. I can play a hot-healer but I am not cleaning puke up." I shuddered and quickly backtracked. I pretended not to hear him call after me,

"You're the hottest healer I've ever had!"

I wanted to be quick around Hogsmeade so I decided to go round the shops myself; once you've seen the village in your third year you get over all the original excitement. I was as quick as possible in Honeydukes and bought both Scorpius and myself a large enough selection of sweets to tide us over until the next Hogsmeade visit. I had just bought Scorpius' new quill and a scrapbook - which took me nearly an hour to decide upon. I ended up choosing a very Slytherin type, black leather, a green binder and solid silver clips to hold the photographs down. For the first time I really appreciated being everybody's favourite daughter and niece and loved the fact that my parents, aunts and uncles loved sending me extra pocket money.

"Lily!" I was just walking back to the castle when I heard my brothers shout me. Rolling my eyes and pulling the zip of my leather jacket up further to protect myself from the cold, I turned and put on a fake smile; it wasn't that I was annoyed with my brothers, I was just annoyed with how they constantly babied me and made a show of making fun of Scorpius and the other Slytherin's, and then adding 'no offence, Lily,' after each joke like it made it so much better.

"James, Al." I smiled when I reached them; as usual Roxanne and Rose were with them as well as the usual group of Gryffindor's, Ravenclaws and the occasional Hufflepuff.

"What are you doing here alone?" James asked me, I had to keep myself from rolling my eyes as he put his arm around a blonde Ravenclaw girl from fifth year.

"Shopping, James." I told him calmly. "I actually have a load of homework -"

"We're not going back for a few hours yet, come on we'll buy you a drink." Albus practically took my hand to walk me to the Hogs Head.

"Albus, I really should get back -"

"Don't be stupid, what's more important than spending time with your brothers?" Albus scoffed as he practically pushed me through the door.

"Spending time away from my brothers." I snapped; not really in the mood to deal with Albus and James glaring at every boy I smiled or even looked at. Merlin help if I actually spoke to one.

"What is up with you?" Albus narrowed his eyes at me as James looked at me cautiously.

"I told you already, I should get back. I picked a few things up for a friend and he's ill -"

"He?" The two of them fumed together.

"Who the hell is this friend?" Albus glared.

"Getting you running errands for him?" James seethed, trying to look in the brown paper bag.

"It's none of your business!" I glared back, moving the bag to behind my back. "He's ill so he asked me to pick some things up while I was in the village; now if you don't mind, I need to get back." I turned and stormed away, before either brother had a chance to call me back.

* * *

After checking on Scorpius again and finding him find asleep, I left his sweets and his quill on the foot of his bed in a brown paper bag and decided to take some photographs of our friends for his scrapbook.

I know that Toby, Talia, Lucy and some others saw me coming out of the boys dormitories but I ignored them and hurried up to the girls to get the camera; if they want to cover our secret, then I'll still act completely dumb.

"Lily, what are you doing?" Lucy asked me after I came back down from the dormitory with the camera in hand and after changing in a pair of old ratty sweat pants and one of Scorpius' hoodies that I stole - now that it's known as an unofficial secret about our relationship, I don't really care for keeping the secret while in Slytherin.

"I...I um, I decided to take some pictures." I shrugged and took the first one of the huge statue of Salazar Slytherin in the center of the common room; that would be ideal for the first picture on the first page.

"Of a statue that you see every day?" Lucy raised an eyebrow and smirked at me; I rolled my eyes and turned the camera on her, snapping away of her and our friends all lounging around the sofas in front of the common room.

Astoria Malfoy was right; Slytherin's do love getting their photograph took. Once they realized what I was doing, every student from seventh to fourth year was posing in hilarious positions for photographs. Talia even took the camera from me and made me join in with a few of them.

"So...since when were you into scrapbooks?" Lucy asked me quietly when the two of us were curled up in the same armchair in front of the fire. The magical camera enabled us to see the photo's we had took so we were cuddled into a blanket, green of course, and were flicking through them, laughing at most of them.

"Since I saw Scorpius' mother ask him to make one and he did nothing." I told her honestly; after making sure we wouldn't be overheard.

"This is for him? I knew it!" Lucy grinned smugly; she nodded down to the camera and smiled at the picture of me on Lucy's back, arms wrapped round her neck and both of us smiling at the camera in big, toothy, identical grins.

"I love this picture." Lucy laughed, I laughed too; mainly because I loved it, but partly because I knew from the lack of teasing of my making a present for Scorpius, it meant that she knew how much I liked him and was telling me in her own way that when the inevitable fall out happened, she'd be there for me.

* * *

"Hey, you heard?" Toby caught everybody's attention as we all sat round the Slytherin table in the Great Hall. I was sat with the sixth years and a few seventh years; mainly because Scorpius was sat with them and the two of us were sat beside each other, looking as if we were talking to other people but holding hands under the table; actually, his hand had moved the back of mine to gently rub up and down on the inside of his thigh.

That boy has no sense of shame.

"Heard what?" Lucy asked as her boyfriend went to sit beside her and opposite me.

"Your Daddy's coming in." He teased me, dodging when I threw the crust from my toast at him. "No seriously, your Dad and Uncle are coming in to give a talk to the sixth and seventh years who study Defense. We're there from first lesson till lunch" Toby handed a torn piece of paper over to me.

I had to bite the inside of my lip to keep the smile from growing when Scorpius leant in closer than necessary to read the paper with me; if anybody from another table - meaning my family, looked over they couldn't tell he was doing it on purpose so his other hand went behind me to rest on the left hand side of me, so he was trapping me in his arms.

"Your cousin Molly nearly bit my head off when I took that from the wall; she's putting posters up everywhere. Doesn't she have anything better to do than kiss arse?" Toby smirked and laughed, as did most of the others we were sat with.

"You know," Lucy commented, taking a sip of her coffee before she finished. "Lily's cousin Molly is the same person as my sister, Molly." She looked at her boyfriend with an arched eyebrow.

Rolling my eyes as Toby tried to backpedal; I looked up at Scorpius who was still reading the poster intently.

"Ready to meet Daddy?" I teased him, snickering when his eyes widened.

"Your Dad hates me." Scorpius muttered, pulling away but still keeping our hands together.

"My Dad hates your Dad." I corrected him. "He...he isn't fond of you." I didn't bother sugar-coating it. My Dad didn't know Scorpius so he couldn't hate him...yet.

"Well my Dad seems to like you." Scorpius shrugged a shoulder, making me pale.

"You've told him about us?!" I hissed, aware that the people around us were trying to make it obvious they weren't listening, when in actual fact they were all listening.

"Yeah! We're close...you haven't told your parents you've got a boyfriend?" He raised an eyebrow at me; I could tell from the dark look in his eyes he was hurt that I obviously hadn't told my parents I had a boyfriend - even if I couldn't tell them who it is.

"And have my Dad come up here and interrogate every guy in the school and force me into a Chastity belt? Not likely." I scoffed and rolled my eyes, turning back to my breakfast.

"Seriously...apart from your cousin; does anybody else know you have a boyfriend?" Scorpius practically growled, it was so low that only I heard him though.

"About a quarter of the school." I muttered back, looking obviously up and down the Slytherin table; when our housemates saw Scorpius and I looking at them they looked away quickly, except Lucy and Toby - who had clearly become Scorpius' best friend. Those two just smirked at the two of us and then returned to their small argument.

"But not the people that matter! Not the Hufflepuff losers who I have to sit and listen to in Transfiguration talk about how hot you are. Do you know how much I want to rub it in their faces that you're mine?" He hissed, right close to my ear.

"If you can't handle the secrecy then fine, it's stopped." I hissed back.

"Secret out?" Scorpius shot back, looking at me with a dead-pan expression.

"No, our relationship is stopped." I hissed back at him, glaring.

I don't even know why I was so angry with him; he was just voicing what we both thought and felt.

"Wait -"

"I'll see you all in Defence. I'm going to walk up with my brothers." I told the sixth years, they all looked rather uncomfortable, even more so when I spat the last part at Scorpius who just scoffed and shook his head.

* * *

"You gonna tell me why you're in a pissed off mood?" James asked as the two of us walked behind the Gryffindor sixth and seventh years.

"No." I sighed and repeated myself for the tenth time since I stormed over to the Gryffindor table.

"You know, we all know you're going through this growing up phase, the clothes, make up, completely turning your back on your family -"

"I have not turned my back on my family! I've got friends other than the people I share genetics with James!" I yelled at him, feeling my already bad mood going from bad to worse.

"Keeping your hair that colour," He carried on as if he didn't hear me. "But we are still family. I don't see why you won't tell me what's going on with you. You're in a bad mood so you storm away from your friends and then don't expect me to ask what's going on. Come on Lily! Just tell me!" He yelled at me. By this time we were in the Defence corridor and judging by the lack of students, we were either very early or late.

"No! There is nothing going on with me! I'm pissed off because I have a bunch of interfering, over-protective brothers who won't -"

"What the hell is going on out here?"

We both stood straighter and groaned at the sound of Dad's voice. He didn't sound impressed

"Well? Would you like to tell me why - what on earth are you wearing?" Dad stopped his rant once he got a proper look at me; I looked down and raised an eyebrow at his over-the-top reaction.

Admittedly, I'd made some adjustments to my uniform. My black skirt was a couple of inches shorter than it was two months ago...and a lot tighter. My knee high black socks with the Slytherin green ribbons around the tops probably weren't helping. And I couldn't find a clean jumper, so my light grey cardigan with the sleeves rolled up probably wasn't the best choice...and perhaps I should have fastened another button - but in my defence, I didn't realise I was going to be spending all morning with my father.

"My uniform, Dad." I shrugged, keeping a cool face. I peeked over his shoulder and saw most of the students and Dad's team of Aurors all trying not to make it obvious that they were looking through the door way, trying to see the great Harry Potter yell at his kids.

"That is not a uniform! You look -"

"I look like, what, Dad?" I hissed, not giving him a chance to reply I just sent him a scathing look and stormed past him.

Before the little incident occurred, I was intending on sitting with the Gryffindor's for this session; but since I wasn't in the mood to deal with James and Albus glaring at me, Dad shooting me distracted glances and the other Gryffindor's talking crap about my housemates, I walked over to the Slytherins. I made sure I strutted a little, shaking my hips and holding my head high as the seventh year Slytherin girls did when they were sneaking out to go clubbing out of hours.

I calmly sat beside Talia, briefly noting that there was an empty chair beside me, and smirked when a clearly angry James and my annoyed Dad walked in the room, shutting the door behind him.

"We're missing one." One of Dad's Aurors nodded to the empty chair beside me; I didn't even need to look around to see who this chair was meant for.

"Where's the Malfoy kid?" Uncle Ron demanded, briefly checking the list of names he had been given; obviously he didn't need to know who was missing, I'd bet my broom on the fact he was inspecting every Slytherin boy when they walked in to see if they were Scorpius.

"Very professional." Talia muttered, loud enough for the entire room to here.

Uncle Ron was saved from replying by the door being slammed open; we all looked up to see the Charms teacher, Professor Bell, stood in the doorway, she moved aside so a scowling Scorpius could storm into the room, he ignored Bell, my Dad, Ron and the other Aurors, kicked his bag under his chair and sat in it, briefly looking at me as he did.

"Sorry for the interruption; apparently Mr. Malfoy decided he had somewhere of more importance to be. Mr. Malfoy, I'll be writing your father." Bell told Scorpius, who just shrugged a thick shoulder.

"If you've got nothing else to do but write to my father, I suggest the Headmistress looks for a new Charms tutor." Scorpius told her cockily; I knew what he was doing, trying to get him into trouble so he'd be pulled from the session, so he didn't have to sit with me for four hours.

"And I'll be mentioning in my letter that you'll serve four days of detention starting Monday." Bell blushed slightly as she tried her best not to glare at Scorpius.

"You do that."

"Twenty points from Slytherin, Malfoy. Auror Potter, Auror Weasley, if you have any problems from him..." She sighed and looked over the rest of the Slytherin's before she finished, "then feel free to send for me." She nodded and smiled at my father and uncle before she gave Scorpius one last warning glance and left the room.

"If she doesn't trust us, why are we allowed to be here?" I sighed as I inspected my nails. "Surely we untrustworthy snakes should be locked in a tank for the session." I scowled; ignoring the laughs of my housemates and smirking when I saw my Dad and Uncle take a deep breath each.

"Lily?" Dad sighed and looked right at me.

"What?"

"Shut up. You're in enough trouble." That made the Gryffindor's laugh, my two brothers even more so and the Slytherin's all either stifle their laughs or look at me curiously. I saw Scorpius glance at me out of the corner of my eye.

Unfortunately, we're both too stubborn for our own good so we stayed how we were sat; him slouching forward, elbows resting on his knees, head resting on one hand as he scowled at the floor, me sat leaning back into my chair, running my fingers through the ends of my hair, inspecting for split ends.

"Why are your brothers looking like Christmas came early?" Talia whispered as Dad began his speech of why he was here with a bunch of his trainees. I looked away from my hair to see Albus and James sat with their usual posse of loyal followers, each of them looking at me with huge, identical, smug grins.

"Because we argued - well, I argued with James, Albus just picks a side most of the time. Dad went to yell at me but then Scorpius distracted him." I whispered back, arching an eyebrow at Dad when he looked right at me, his silent way of telling me to pay attention.

"You're really pissing him off today, aren't you?" Talia laughed, nodding to my father who had passed over to Ron and was now standing and trying his hardest not to glare.

"The men in my family have been pissing me off for the past fifteen years; it's about time they got some form of payback." I shrugged a shoulder and turned my attention to whatever my uncle was saying.

I only realized or acknowledged that the chairs had been changed into two long rows; one of Gryffindor's and one of Slytherin's, with a space in the middle where Dad, Uncle Ron and four of his trainees were standing.

"That dark haired trainee is kind of cute." Amelia Warrington, a seventh year, whispered to me and Talia from behind us; I looked over my shoulder to see more chairs behind us in a separate row; I wonder if my Dad found it ironic or annoying that more Slytherins than Gryffindor's took DADA at N.E.W.T. level.

"I guess." Talia shrugged, I saw her eyes were on the ginger one; the small but stocky ginger trainee who was whispering to the only female trainee.

"What about you Lil?" Amelia asked me; I peeked a glance at Scorpius, whose head at turned in my direction slightly. "Do you think he's cute?" I knew she was teasing me, because she glanced obviously at Scorpius, as was all other Slytherin's within ear-shot.

"I don't know…I don't like brunettes." I shrugged, looking down at my lap where I pretended to be interested in straightening my socks. I took a silent deep breath to give me some courage before I made the first move.

"I like blondes." I added, almost like an afterthought. I was too busy looking through my lashes for Scorpius' response; I neither saw nor cared for the other Slytherins' response.

I saw Scorpius sit straighter, scowl replaced by his most arrogant smirk he had. I didn't look up from my lap as he moved so he was sat straighter, moved his legs out so they were stretched out in front of him. I didn't see what he did next but it must have been good…or stupid, because Ron stopped speaking, I heard most of Gryffindor gasp. I looked up a fraction to see my Dad glaring at me, Ron glaring at me and my brothers and cousins – except Dominique who looked amused, all glaring at me.

Well…not me, more at Scorpius' arm that was draped over the back of my chair and the goading look he was giving both my brothers.

I pretended like I didn't notice his arm round the back of my chair and I just ignored the looks my brothers and cousins were giving me but I feigned a look of surprise at my uncle and Dad's face.

"Mr. Malfoy, are you comfortable enough?" Dad asked through gritted teeth.

"Perfectly comfortable sir, please feel free to carry on." Scorpius waved his hand in front of him, I pretended that it was that what caught my attention and made a show of turning in my seat to look at his arm on the back of my chair.

Rolling my eyes and shaking my head I just looked at Dad, forcing the smirk from my face and putting on bored expression.

I waited until Dad started speaking and was distracted by explaining what we would be doing before I spoke to Scorpius.

"You do know he could kill you? Or arrest you?" I asked him out of the corner of my mouth, making sure I looked like I was interested in what Dad was saying.

"He could…but Daddy's little girl wouldn't be very happy if her boyfriend was dead or in prison, would she?" He teased me; I had to admire his nerve when he pulled his arm closer to me by a couple of inches to gently rub the top of my arm without my Dad or Uncle noticing.

I glanced at my brothers, but they were too engrossed in listening to the speech to pay attention to whatever was happening to me. Rose and Roxanne were listening to him intently too.

I moved my attention back to Dad, but then my attention went back to the Gryffindor's when I saw something that made my stomach suddenly feel like it was made of lead.

Dominique was sat smirking at me, when she saw me looking at her she nodded her head slightly at Scorpius hand on the top of my arm.

* * *

Scorpius spent the rest of the session doing stupid little things to annoy my dad, uncle and brothers. He kept his arm on the back of my chair, laughed and said my name too many times and leant across me to have a conversation with Talia. I actually thought my brothers, cousins, father and uncle were going to murder him when we were practicing spells and Toby sent Scorpius flying into the wall; when Scorpius got back to his feet, he was clutching his arm, looked round to see he had the full rooms attention and smirked at me, "Kiss it better Blue?" He winked at me, making me roll my eyes but blow him a kiss, smiling wickedly at Albus and James afterwards.

Each time he did something my family members would glare at me like it was my fault – well it was but they didnt know that. I knew that this was just Scorpius's messed up way of demanding that we tell people and the sooner the better.

When Dad waved his wand around the room so the room so the desks and chairs returned, I sat at a table that gave me full view of my brothers, who were sat at the same table with our cousins and their loyal friends; I openly laughed when I saw the two of them glare - and James being stopped by Rose from getting up, when Scorpius sat beside me.

Dad, ever the over-protective father, made sure that he and Ron had a House each to oversee the group work he had told us to do - and coincidentally, Dad's house was Slytherin. Everytime the conversation from our group swayed away from the topic, he was there reminding us to stay on task.

To make the situation even worse Dominique kept swivelling around in her chair to give me a knowing smirk and a look that said we need to talk. Great I'll just add that to the list of awkward conversations I will be having today.

Finally the session ended and everyone stood up, gathering up their items that were spread across the desks. Slowly we started to file out. I purposely avoided speaking to anyone and made it my mission to get out quickly and hide before Dom could confront me.

"Lily, stay behind I need to speak to you." I heard my dad say loudly and sternly over the buzz of students. I rolled my eyes before spinning around to face him.

"Oh sorry dad, I've got places to be, people to see. Maybe next time?" I replied plastering my face with a sarcastically apologetic look. "Or feel free to send me a letter!" I finished giving him a quick wave and almost running out the room after noticing some of my family members edging closer.

Once out the room and hurried off in the opposite direction of the other students. They were all heading for lunch in the hall but if I did the same I would have to face both Scorpius and Dominique and most likely my father and brothers too. Instead I took the scenic route to the Slytherin common room.

I rounded the last corner in the dungeon and snapped the password at the plain wall that also doubled as the common room entrance. It slid open and I stormed inside thinking it would be empty but there was a certain blonde stood there waiting.

"Lily – "he started but I held up my hand to silence him.

"Do you want to die Scorpius?" I asked him calmly and he just stared back looking confused and a little arrogant - I bit down the part of me that found him incredibly hot when he was confused and arrogant.

"Because that's what would happen if my family found out about you." I snapped at him.

"I don't care; I don't want to be your dirty little secret any more Lily!" Scorpius hissed back stepping closer. "I want to be able to hold your hand in public, I want to be able to kiss you freely whenever I want, I want to be able to go on dates with you!" he finished standing right in front of me. I scoffed and looked up at him.

"Well I want a pink hippogriff to fly through my window and bring me breakfast every morning but some things just are not possible!" I shouted back sarcastically. He didn't reply so I turned on the spot and stormed away down the corridor that lead to the dormitories, intending to go and scream into my pillow...or hide until Dominique graduated school.

"I want you Lily!" I heard him shout as I disappeared around the corner. The passion in his voice caught me and made me stop. I turned back around and slowly made my way back into sight. Scorpius was staring at me with his eyes dark and open. "I just want you Lily." He repeated simply.

"I want you to be mine, I want to be yours. I want to be like Toby and Lucy, sitting in their own little bubble all the time, sending each other little looks and everybody knowing that I've got Lily Potter as my girlfriend!" He yelled, running a hand through his hair in frustration and kicking the nearest arm chair.

"Is that what this is about? You want to be the boy in school that's claimed Lily Potter?" I narrowed my eyes and glared at him.

"Are you stupid? I want people to know that we're together! That...I want people to know that you want me, regardless of our surnames." He sighed and refused to meet my eyes. If somebody heard this argument, I knew without a doubt that they wouldn't guess Scorpius Malfoy - the boy who didn't care about other people, about impressions and certainly not about consequences, was the one shouting.

I closed the space between us as he spoke once more.

"Lily...I just want you." He practically begged me, holding his hand out for me to take.

I took it and stepped even closer to him, squeezing his hand tight.

"You just have to trust me, If you really do want to be with me you will understand that we need to give it time. You need to give me time before I can tell my family. I promise you it won't be much longer, kay?" I replied all my anger melting away at the sound of his pleading voice.

He used his spare hand to tilt my head back, moved his head down so his face was nestled in my hair. "Fine, but one condition." He murmured, pressing his lips to the top of my head for a second.

"Anything." I breathed back, the feeling of his lips on my head sending shivers down my spine. I felt him drag me backwards, not even aware of where he was taking me

"Let me show you how much I want you." He whispered in my ear.

* * *

Scorpius and I were kissing.

Hard.

He had me pinned up against the wall next to his bed with my legs wrapped around his hips, one of his hands cupping my bottom, supporting me and the other running through my hair. My shirt was unbuttoned and Scorpius' was removed completely, I remember practically ripping the buttons from his shirt as I pulled it off of him as soon as we were in his dormitory. I moaned loudly as he trailed his hand from my hair down my back. He echoed that sound as my hands left his neck and made their way down his bare chest, fingering the hard abs.

Suddenly the door burst open and we pulled apart in surprise, me dropping to the floor and Scorpius standing in front of me protectively.

Stood in the doorway was Dominique looking half annoyed but half amused. Lucy arrived behind her out of breath; she shot me an apologetic look.

Dominique stepped into the room as I blushed and did up my buttons quickly. Scorpius sighed heavily and moved to sit on his bed, rooting through his trunk for a fresh shirt.

As soon as I was dressed appropriately, I turned to Dom, preparing to beg her to keep it a secret...and preparing to deal with the gloating Scorpius was obviously going to give me whenever we were alone next.

He won; my family would get to know pretty soon.

"I knew it! I hope you two know what you're doing because James and Albus are going to Avada both of you - and your Dad Lily! He's going to murder you!" Dom shouted as she stepped closer. "You blondie, out! I need to speak with my cousin." Dom ranted, pacing up and down the boys dormitory, kicking dirty clothes out of her way. Scorpius opened his mouth to protest, but I shook my head at him.

"I'll be in the common room; yell if you need me." He muttered, standing up and smirking purely because he knew he had won one.

Dominique waited until Scorpius had shut the door before she turned to me and Lucy - who had made herself comfortable on Toby's bed.

"I love being right; she told me I was imagining things! I knew it!" Dominique laughed, coming to sit on the bed with me. "So, how long?" She asked me, looking at me with wide, alert, Veela eyes.

"Since just after Christmas -"

"So that is why you were so pissed off? Because he hit on me?" She cut me off and nodded as she obviously filled in the blanks.

"We solidified what it was." I carried on as if she hadn't interrupted me.

"We kissed and stuff before that...but then we rowed and fell out and I went on a date with Kieron and he...did whatever with Bennett." I scowled at the thought of the schools biggest slut, who always had a glare for me whenever she saw me.

Dominique only nodded slowly, taking all this information in.

"Dom?" I whispered, glancing at Lucy quickly.

"You aren't going to tell anybody, are you?"

"Don't be soft! Of course I'm not! I am so excited that you two are doing something! It is only the male relatives in our family who can't see the sexual tension between the two of you! Even Rosie commented on it. She said he must find you hot and that's it!" Dominique laughed at how dense our usually intelligent cousin could be.

"I'm also excited our little Lily-Pad is growing up!" She teased, reaching out to curl her finger around a lock of my blue hair.

"Promise you won't say anything? We are going to tell them...just not when everybody wants to murder him." I muttered, smiling as she smiled.

"I can keep a secret Lils, especially for my favourite cousin!" She grinned and winked at me.

"Now, I and Luce will go get some lunch and you two can finish whatever we interrupted. Also - you need to remember that James and Albus have access to objects that make it very easy to spy on you." Dominique reminded me as she stood up and pulled Lucy from her boyfriend's bed.

I sighed when I remembered the Marauders map and the invisibility cloak...perhaps I can persuade my mother to make the boys give me them for a while.

Perhaps I can come up with a spell to take my name from the map.

* * *

"What are you doing, Lily? What's with the blindfold?" Scorpius asked as I led him through a selection of secret passageways - the map in my bag; I stole it from James' trunk while he was at Quidditch practice. Scorpius had a blindfold over his eyes - not that I didn't want him to know where we were, I just enjoyed being in control for a short period of time; because I knew as soon as I gave him his gift, I'd be putty in his hands.

"Seriously, I have to admit; I'm a little turned on now." Scorpius muttered a couple of seconds later, making me smack him on the arm.

I still didn't answer, I just kept hold of his hand until we reached the middle spot; the most secluded area in the entire school. To find it, you had to discover the secret passageways within the secret passageways.

I sat down on the plush carpet and pulled Scorpius down with me. With a simple wave of my wand, the torches around the small room lit up, not too bright, a romantic hushed shade.

"You can take it off now." I smirked as he pulled the blindfold - my school tie, off as soon as I finished speaking. He looked around sharply, smirking at the lighting and the soft flooring before he turned to me and arched a perfect eyebrow suggestively.

"Before I give you this - not _that_," I rolled my eyes as his smirk turned into a cocky smile. "Before I give you this, please, please, don't get mad at me!" I was dreading this part; the part where I tell him I read his letter from his mother.

"When we had practice and you got sick...you left your bag and I carried it up for you but I dropped it and accidently saw the letter and parcel from your mother." I told him in one quick breath, wincing in anticipation of the yell he was about to give.

"I know."

"I didn't mean too, it just fell out and I wondered - wait, you knew?" I stopped and looked at his face; he was smiling and trying not to laugh.

"Yeah, I when I was ill I wondered what my new camera did, my old one was good enough so I didn't need a new one, picked the box up and to my amazement it had been replaced with a hairbrush with a lily on it."He arched an eyebrow and just shook his head. "I was wondering when you would tell me you took it."

"Borrowed," I corrected, pulling his camera out of his bag. "Here you go." I handed it back to him but he just put it back in my lap.

"Keep it. I won't miss it, the one I bought over summer is the same, this one has a better quality or something but I like mine enough. My parents won't even know its missing and I have a ton of camera's at home." He shrugged a shoulder and held his hands up when I held it out to him.

"If you don't keep it I'll probably end up leaving it at the bottom of my trunk and my mother will find it when she cleans it when I go home." He insisted. I knew he wouldn't let me leave without it, I accepted but made a silent note to give him an extra gift in return.

"That isn't why I brought you here...this is." I took a deep breath as I pulled the thick photo album out of my bag and put it in the small space in front of the two of us.

"I felt bad for not getting you a Valentines present and I saw your letter so..." I trailed off as he carefully opened it to the first page; the photo of the statue in our common room. I watched nervously as his face wiped of all emotion as he flicked through the pages, I used magic to elegantly caption every photograph with names, a place and a date so he could keep it for a long while and remember everything if he looked at the photo's in several years time.

I watched as he flicked through pictures of our friends, of me, of him, I'd spent the past two weeks taking sly photographs of him when he didn't realise; practising, goofing off the common room, around the grounds, I even took one while he was smiling right at me after a...session of ours.

I saw him smirk and I looked down to the photo he was looking at; one Lucy took of the two of us at practice, pulling funny faces at each other. He was blowing his cheeks out and crossing his eyes as I scrunched my face and stuck my tongue out at him.

He looked through the rest of the photos and smiled when the final one was one of him in the middle of most of the guys from fifth year and up from our house; I can remember that day, they were all just being teenage boys, making disgusting noises and smells, telling crude jokes, laughing at each other, hurting each other and trying to prove who was the strongest male.

"If you don't like it I can change -"

I was silenced by Scorpius gently moving the photo album to the side of us, and him practically attacking me. One of his hands went to my hip while the other cupped my cheek as he pushed me back against the floor. I didn't have time to say anything because his mouth covered mine; this wasn't like any other kiss we'd had...although it was similar to our first kiss, our second in the classroom and the one before Dominique walked in on us, but it was still unique; it was passionate and gentle at the same time. It was urgent, yet patient. Hot, yet oddly calming.

Before I knew what he was doing, he'd moved his hand from my hip to my knee, pulled it up and gently nudged my other leg into the same position so he was laid across me, in between my legs, holding himself up by one forearm and his own knees.

I tried to move so I was on top of him - he seemed to prefer that, but when my arms moved he took both of them in two hands and pinned them beside my head; he also changed his position so he was sort of straddling me, but keeping himself up on his knees.

"That was the greatest gift I've ever received...thank you, Lily." He whispered, his face inches away from my own. I was too busy trying to catch my breath and trying to control the sudden urges my body felt for him to respond.

His lips found my neck and he began doing his favourite thing - marking me.

I didn't mind - they were easy enough to cover up, and I liked them. I liked stroking my fingers across them and remembering just how they got there.

He let moved his hands from pinning mine to the floor, but I still didn't move them as he moved to unbutton my blouse slowly. I ignored the butterflies in my stomach and tried to keep the smile from getting any bigger.

"Please tell me this isn't a hand me down from Dominique." Scorpius muttered when he straightened his back so he could see me in just my bra.

I blushed as I shook my head, mentally rolling my eyes at the comment about half my wardrobe being Dominique's cast-offs.

I didn't have time to think of anything else as his hands slowly moved to the line of my skirt. His long fingers tickled my stomach and ribs as they gently made their way up my torso until I felt them cautiously feeling the outline of the black lacy bra I was wearing.

I smiled when Scorpius smirked at the silver snake charm that connected the two cups of my bra together.

"Slytherin through and through." He murmured as he ran his finger over the charm; I shuddered automatically - he'd never done that before.

Before he could do anything else, I'd sat up and put both hands round his neck, bringing him closer to me. As we kissed, not like we just had, more urgent and passionate this time, I quickly and carelessly undid the buttons on his shirt and yanked at his tie, not bothering to lift it over his head - I didn't want to move away from his kiss.

* * *

"It's getting late." Scorpius muttered as he flicked through the photo album once more. We finally pulled away from each other about half an hour ago - before we got any further than groping and snogging and neither of us would have been able to stop ourselves.

I was lying on my back in my underwear - extremely thankful that this morning I had decided to actually wear matching underwear, my school skirt and shirt crumpled against a wall somewhere. Scorpius was laying on his front, in only his trousers, though they were undone and slouching around his hips.

"We should probably get back." I sighed not taking my eyes from him as he looked through the photos of him and his friends.

"We probably should." Scorpius agreed, looking down at me with a satisfied smirk on his face.

At the same time we both groaned but moved to stand up so we could get dressed.

Since I was only wearing my skirt, shirt and normal length socks, I was pretty cold when we were finished dressing so Scorpius peeled his jumper off and handed it over to me. I gratefully accepted it - knowing full well he wouldn't be getting it back. I would add it to my collection of his clothes I stole; t-shirts, hoodies, sweatpants, jackets, and now a jumper.

"Don't forget your camera." Scorpius smirked as I sighed when he pulled my bag open to put his camera inside of it.

I rolled my eyes, but as he put it in my bag I noticed a faded piece of parchment and remembered the map!

"Hang on!" I grabbed his hand as he went to open the one and only door. I pulled the map out, opened it and activated it.

One quick scan and a couple of repeated checks gave me what I wanted to know.

"It's two a.m." I told Scorpius while I was putting the map back in my bag; I saw Scorpius frown at it in confusion but he didn't question what it was.

"Best not get caught then." Scorpius nodded, holding the door open for me.

"Best not...but that parchment was a map of the entire school - and everybody on it. The only people in the corridors now are the ghosts and they all seem to be in the Astronomy tower...and we're on the third floor." I smirked at him, holding my hand out.

He smirked back and stepped closer to me, but ignored my outstretched hand; he instead wrapped one round my waist and pulled me closer to him, he leant his head down to kiss me lightly.

"That would be more exciting if we were actually in a corridor and not a hidden passageway." I teased him, kissing him back briefly before I led him out of the many doorways and hidden exits.

We walked together to the Slytherin common room with our arms wrapped round each other; it was bliss. Not being worried about getting caught together - let alone touching each other!

When we got to the common room and the division of the separate corridors leading to dorms, Scorpius refused to let me go.

"Sleep in my bed - I promise to get you out of bed before the guys wake up." He took my hand and slowly walked backwards towards his dorm.

"Scorpius I'm not ready for -"

"I'm not asking for sex." He whispered bluntly, rolling his eyes at the confusion. "We've had the best night, let's make it better by waking up with each other. No funny business, I promise - alright I'm lying, _minimal_ funny business. I promise." He corrected himself; when I simply laughed and shook my head, he knew he had won so he took both my hands, turned round and pulled me after him.

* * *

_**So what do you think?**_


	13. Chapter 13

_**A/N – Right so here is a nice long update for you guys. I think the story progresses a bit in this chapter so enjoy!**_

_**Misspotter94 – you are amazing, thankyou for your help!**_

_**Disclaimer – I do not own Harry Potter**_

* * *

"Must I be here?" I whispered as I followed James through the passageway into the Shrieking Shack.

Him and Albus had practically kidnapped me from the Great Hall during dinner and then James put the invisibility cloak over Albus and I so if we got caught sneaking out of school, he'd be the only one in trouble.

"Yes! We haven't seen you in weeks! Besides...you know what Mum likes better than us!" Albus hissed from behind me; I rolled my eyes and was just grateful I decided to wear dark clothes today - mud stains on my light blue jeans would have caused too much suspicion when I returned.

"Mum? I don't understand." I frowned and waited for James to climb out of the hole into the Shack.

"It's Mother's Day in three days, Lil." He reminded me as he and Albus helped me out of the passageway; Albus moved his knee so I could stand on it and James then practically lifted me out.

"And?" I frowned again as James and I each grabbed one of Albus' hands and helped him out of the hole.

"And we suck with gifts -"

"You haven't gotten your gift yet?" I gasped; they really did leave it to last minute!

"It's Thursday." I pointed out when James held the cloak open for Albus and I to get under. "Daddy will be either be in the flat above George's shop or in one of the pubs. He'll kill us if he sees us." I reminded the two of them, smirking when they groaned.

Serves them right for leaving things till last minute.

"The three of us won't fit under here!" Albus moaned. "Not while we walk, the cloak will move from three sets of feet." He pointed out.

"I'll get on James' back, Al you go in front and get as close to James as you can." I instructed the two of them with a simple thought.

James, one of the biggest guys in the school, would have no trouble carrying me to and from Hogsmeade.

"Nobody hears about this." James sighed when Albus moved so he was an inch away from his chest.

"If you two didn't leave Mum's gift to last minute, we wouldn't have to do this." I hissed, holding the top of the cloak up with one hand as I wrapped an arm around James' neck to hold myself up.

"Yeah yeah, we're rubbish sons. We know." James joked as Albus led the way down to the Village. Luckily the freakishly cold weather we'd been having lately had warmed up a little so there wasn't snow to leave foot prints.

I forgot just how much I did like being with my brothers and how comfortable we always were around each other; as we walked through a field, the quickest way to get to the main street, I rested my head on James' shoulder and sighed in contentment.

I really need to start spending some more time with my brothers.

* * *

"Where were you last night?" I looked up from my Defence Against the Dark Arts essay to see Scorpius looking at me with a slight frown on his face; the entire class was working in silence on a practice N.E.W.T mock exam so he was speaking really low.

"I was with my brothers in Hogsmeade." I whispered back, looking for his reaction.

He scowled a little, but that didn't tell me much. Scorpius always scowled; he generally wasn't a naturally smiley person.

"Why?"

"Because they hadn't got Mum a gift." I whispered to him, carefully because the Professor was looking round the class, determined to find someone who wasn't working in silence.

"Why is that your problem?" He asked me, his brow furrowing slightly.

"Because they're my brothers and she's my mum." I reminded him, scowling a little at his attitude.

"Potter, Malfoy - shut up!"

We all jumped at the bark from the Professor, and after sending him an apologetic nod I turned back to my essay.

"I still don't see how you couldn't just tell them to buy their own gift...my dormitory was free all night." I jumped again when I felt his hand on the top of my leg, but then relaxed when I felt him begin to gently stroke it.

"Because I haven't spent time with my brothers in a while." I whispered, putting my hand on top of his, slowly rubbing my thumb over his hand.

"Well we'll have tonight. The other guys are all doing something."

"I said that I would go to the Gryffindor common room tonight - spend some more time with them and Hugo and the rest -"

"You see Hugo in your classes - how often do we get the chance to have an empty dorm room?" Scorpius pointed out - the stroking on my thigh was tempting me to agree to spend time with him and forget about my brothers.

"Alright - you should have had enough time to finish your work. Those groups I put you in last lesson, re-join and swap papers and we'll peer mark." the Professor called out, making Scorpius and I both sigh. Dominique and Albus were partnered with us in yesterday's lesson - and a fight nearly broke out between Scorpius and Albus.

"I'd suggest taking your hand from my cousin's thigh, Malfoy." Dominique walked round the back of us and whispered in the space between mine and Scorpius' heads.

"Bite me, Weasley." Scorpius muttered, practically throwing his exam paper at her.

"Here, Al; we'll swap." I smiled at Albus when he came and sat directly opposite me, throwing a small glare at Scorpius who just arched an eyebrow at him.

"So, are you just eating dinner with us and then have one of us sneak you down to your common room under the cloak tonight?" Albus asked as we looked over the answers on each other's papers; Albus was good, really good.

"Um, well I thought I'd hang out in my common room first and then maybe come to yours later -"

"You said you would hang out with us all tonight. I re-scheduled our Quidditch practice - Hugo is coming up from the Hufflepuff common room!" Albus insisted.

"I know, I just have some homework to catch up on since I couldn't do any last night!" I looked up and smiled at him, showing that I wasn't mad.

Albus scowled at me for a moment before he said anything; "You never do your homework on a Friday night."

I didn't know what to say to that and Dominique was looking from me to Scorpius with teasing grin on her face, thankfully Albus couldn't see her.

"Well...um...we have a practice tomorrow and then I plan on sleeping my way through Sunday." I came out with an excuse and a lie pretty quickly. "Look, Al, I'll be in your common room by...nine-thirty at the latest. I'll even bunk up with Dominique or Rose tonight if it keeps you happy." I sighed and tried not to notice that Scorpius' jaw clenched tightly and he subtly moved his arm away so it wasn't innocently resting against mine.

"Fine, fine -"

"WHEN, you have finished organising your social lives, would it be too much for me to ask for the four of you to actually do your work?" We all jumped when a big thick book came crashing down into the middle of the desk; we looked up to see Professor Smith standing glaring at the four of us.

"At least we have social lives to discuss." I muttered under my breath.

"Twenty points from Slytherin Potter - and a week's detention for unnecessary cheek." Professor Smith screeched; I didn't know he had heard me.

I was already in a pretty bad mood from Scorpius' obvious dislike of my spending time with my family - and this just made it worse.

"Twenty points and a week's detention for stating a fact? No wonder you're the defence teacher; so defensive." I scowled up at him.

For a second I thought he was going to hit me or at the very least jinx me - and the whole class waited with held breath as they seemed to think the same.

"Fifty points and that's two weeks. Anymore and I'll have you stripped of your position on the Slytherin Quidditch team." Smith leaned down so we were face to face and his own face turned into a nasty sneer.

I opened my mouth to snap back at him, but Scorpius kicked me under the table; I looked his way to see him and the rest of the Slytherins shaking their heads at me. Toby was glaring at me.

"Got nothing to say, Potter?" Smith asked me, straightening back up.

"No, sir." I muttered, forcing myself to look away from him.

"Good, now class, seeing as Miss. Potter has put me in a lovely mood - I want another paper completed for Monday's lesson. Anybody who gets below an 'E' on it will be re-doing in detention until they get an 'E' or above." He walked away, pointing his wand at the cupboard so that dozens of papers flew out, one paper landing in front of each student.

* * *

"What's got his wand in a knot?" Lucy asked me when she saw Scorpius walk straight past the two of us as we stood outside the Entrance Hall, waiting for the doors to open to the Great Hall so we could eat lunch.

"He's sulking." I sighed, following him with my eyes casually; he walked over to where Toby and the sixth years were stood with the seventh years. "Because I'm spending some time with my brothers tonight."

"Makes sense." Lucy retorted sarcastically, pushing past some Hufflepuffs so get to the front of the line as the doors opened themselves.

"I'm beginning to understand that boys rarely make sense, Luce." I muttered; I wasn't sure if she heard me or not because she was too busy smiling over at Toby. "Go on, I know you want to sit with him." I nodded and rolled my eyes when she grinned and practically ran towards him.

I have too much pride to go sit with her since Scorpius was sitting there too, the fourth year girls couldn't be found, the fourth year boys were sitting with the fifth year boys, all of whom are creeps, and the fifth year girls are all skanks.

"Looks like I'm eating alone." I sat at the table, ignoring the look I could feel from Scorpius and simply filled a plate with food.

"Aren't we popular today?" I looked up from the book I pulled out after a few forkfuls of my steak pie and smiled at the sight of Dominique dropping gracefully on to the bench opposite me. "I saw you from the other side of the hall." Dominique explained, grabbing an empty plate and filling it with her own food.

"I take it Malfoy isn't happy you're with us tonight?" she guessed accurately.

"Nail on the head." I noted, putting my book away now I had somebody worth speaking too. "You know, you're probably going to have to stop calling him 'Malfoy' when we finally...come out."

"You're dating Scorpius Malfoy, Lily; you're not a closet lesbian." Dominique laughed.

"You know what I mean."

"So...you two planning on making it official - ooh, are you bringing him to the Burrow?" Dominique smirked wickedly at me as I just groaned and stopped myself from banging my head off the table.

"Yes, I plan on making it official at some point...I just like the fact that there isn't many people who know about us...its fun. And yeah, I'll be bringing him to the Burrow...most likely for your parents' anniversary party at the latest." I set myself that date on purpose; on the first of August every year without fail, Grandma Molly threw Aunt Fleur and Uncle Bill an anniversary party and sometimes the older kids brought along dates; I heard Lucy planning on taking Toby and I decided by that point I will have introduced Scorpius as my boyfriend.

"Thanks." Dominique grinned at me,

"For what?"

"Apparently my Dad isn't pleased with me and my partying ways - Louis is such a snitch, so you bed hopping with the Malfoy boy will take the focus away from me -"

"And your bed hopping?" I teased her.

"Exactly!"

* * *

"Lily, wake the fuck up! This is quidditch practice not nap time" I heard Toby shout at me as I let the snitch whiz past me for the third time in the last 20 minutes. I swore under my breath and took off after the golden blur. The fresh morning air suddenly jolting me awake.

I had spent last night in the Gryffindor common room catching up with my family. Unfortunately having such a huge family meant I was there hours, all night in fact. By the time the boys got tired and went up to bed it was two in the morning. It was so late I didn't bother going back to the dungeons so instead bunked with Dominique. Four hours later I was up and running back to the Slytherin common room to grab my stuff for quidditch practice.

I scanned the grey skies having lost the snitch again. They gave me clues to the whereabouts of the item I was searching for so instead averted my gaze to the rest of the team below me. Toby was making them do drills that involved the chasers and beater. Even from hundreds of meters above I could see the stress etched into Toby's face. The upcoming match against Gryffindor was really bothering him.

I myself was bothered more about Scorpius. I knew he was in a mood with me, even after I purposefully lied to my brother and turned up at the Gryffindor tower later so I could spend a little time with him. I started to head back down closer to the grass my mind wandering back to the last time I had seen Scorpius the night before.

"_Right Scorp, I really have to now." I whispered against Scorpius's lips. We were laid on his bed with him on his back and me straddling his waist. He was in nothing but his boxers and I was in just my jeans. My top had been discarded when we first started making out. I felt him sigh as I rolled off of him and went in search of my top. _

"_Where did you fling my shirt?" I asked. I heard the bed squeak but he didn't reply._

_This boy was so annoying when something didn't go his way. _

"_I don't see why you have to leave now?" Scorpius murmured from behind me. I almost jumped when I felt his breath on my shoulder but relaxed when I felt his arms snake around my waist. _

_Why was he making leaving so difficult!?_

_I turned around quickly to face him. He was still in just his boxers and as usual he was smirking. _

"_You know why! I'm spending the evening with my family. I've already left it as long as I can." I told him simply. I spotted my top draped over the lamp on his bedside table and sidestepped around him to grab it. _

"_Lily, you've had 15 years with your family! He snapped from the door. "Just stay with me for Merlin's sake." _

_His tone made me raise my eyebrows at him. He simply scowled back. _

"_Don't be spoilt Malfoy!" I replied shaking my head and walking past him out the door. _

I had just touched down on the ground still daydreaming when someone shouted my name. I turned towards the sound just as something smacked into the side of my head. The world suddenly went dizzy and I felt my eyes roll to the back of my head as I crumpled to the ground.

Seconds later my eyes reopened and I instantly knew what had happened. How stupid do you have to be to get hit by a bludger whilst on the ground? I stayed star fished on the cold grass whilst the rest of the team ran over.

They all huddled around me, Lucy, Talia and Scorpius looked worried but Toby just looked pissed.

"Seriously Potter have you got a brain? You could have been killed! If we lose you before the match we are screwed!" Toby ranted on and on almost pulling his hair out before walking off.

"Right practice over! And someone take Potter to the nurse!" He barked over his shoulder.

Lucy leant down, grabbed my hand and pulled me up.

"You okay?" she asked glancing at my head. I grinned at her.

"Yeah I'm fine Luce "

"Okay, I'll go and try to calm down Toby." She replied smirking slightly.

"He's pretty pissed off Luce; I don't think talking to him will do any good right now."

"Who said anything about just talking?" My best friend replied with a wink before running off towards her boyfriend. A few others followed but at a slower pace. I laughed and bent down to pick up my broom stick.

"Whoa." I murmured throwing out my arms to balance myself as I was hit with a dizzy spell. Someone grabbed my arm.

"You are not fine!" Scorpius spoke from my right. "I'm taking you upstairs to the hospital wing right now. Don't even try to resist." He spoke and started to walk before I could even protest.

* * *

"Honestly I am fine." I insisted as Scorpius led me to the hospital wing; he hadn't said a word since we left the pitch and we were now walking up the stairs from the entrance hall.

"Yeah?" Scorpius muttered and looked down at me. "Then walk up those steps without my help." He nodded over to the small number of stairs that led to the hallway that the hospital wing was in. Curious to what he meant, I glanced down and saw that he had one arm draped around me back; I rolled my eyes when I realised it wasn't to keep me close but to keep me standing up.

"Idiot." I scowled at the floor but aimed my comment at Scorpius.

"Says the moron who got hit by a bludger after she got off her broom." he retorted, sending a small glare my way.

"You're a jerk." I muttered, stepping forwards and pushing the heavy doors to the hospital wing open.

"Bludger to the head." Scorpius told Madam Pomfrey who rolled her eyes, muttered something under her breath but pointed to the closest bed.

"I'm sorry." Scorpius whispered so low I barely heard him.

"Pardon?"

"I said I'm sorry...Toby reminded me that you Potter's and Weasley's used to be super close. Apparently the full school is noticing how you're branching off." Scorpius came over to sit on the bed beside me and put his hand over mine; luckily our practice robes covered them.

"We still are super close; I've just decided to make friends with people I haven't known since I was born."

"Here you are Potter, drink these and then you'll be free to go." Madam Pomfrey bustled over with a tray with three potions on.

Without saying anything else, she put the tray on the bedside cabinet, gave me the once over with a knowing smile on her face and then left to go back to her office.

"How do you think your brothers will react to...this?" Scorpius asked; I knew he was fighting back a grin as I made a face at each vulgar taste the potions left in my mouth.

"Teddy won't care." I knew that straight away. "James...he'll flip but then he'll come round but Albus cannot stand you but I don't care, we're probably the least closest." I mused as the two of us left the hospital wing; I felt better straight away so there wasn't a need for Scorpius to keep his arm around me.

I didn't tell him that though.

"My cousins...well Dom and Lucy know. Rose apparently has a hunch according to Dominique, Roxanne won't care, and Molly won't be bothered unless we break school rules." I didn't ask his intentions when he directed me away from the direction to the entrance hall and just played along with whatever he was plotting. "Hugo and Louis really won't care. Hugo doesn't care about much and Louis cares about pulling pranks or stitching his sister up."

I grinned when Scorpius kicked a locked door until it opened to reveal an empty, dusty classroom.

"This isn't the common room." I pointed out as he took my hand and led me inside.

"I know...I thought I'd show you what you missed out on last night." Scorpius smirked as he turned round so he was walking backwards towards the desk at the front. When he reached it he simply put both hands around my waist and lifted me up.

"I'm sorry for being a selfish, spoilt jerk." Scorpius muttered as he moved in closer to me.

"You missed out possessive, arrogant and demanding." I whispered; his response was to dig his fingers into my waist and pressing his lips against mine.

I giggled into the kiss the same time he growled deeply; I felt him nip at my lips so I eagerly opened them and grinned when I felt his tongue trace over every aspect of my mouth.

As per usual lately, my hands developed a life of their own because within seconds they had gone from simply resting on his arms to pulling open the buttons on his practice uniform and pulling the fabric up; I pulled away for a brief second to pull his shirt over his head but then our lips were meeting again.

Instead of him pulling away and going to my neck, this time I did; and for the first ever time, I marked somebody. I quickly nipped at a patch of his skin at the side of his neck and sucked at it.

"Oh fuck!" Scorpius groaned and grabbed my waist tightly; I knew it would bruise but at this point I didn't really care.

"You know...you're pretty over dressed." Scorpius whispered as he pressed his lips to the top of my head.

"You may have to do something about that then." I whispered back, moving my mouth to his chest.

"Well, you may have to stop sucking me." Scorpius retorted; I knew he was smirking but at this specific moment, once again I did not care - all I wanted to do was have his hands on me once more.

Quicker than ever, Scorpius peeled my training shirt off me. At the same time I gulped in all my courage and made a quick decision.

As our lips connected furiously, I put both my hands on his chest and slowly made my way down. Scorpius had stripped to his underwear plenty of times before, that isn't what made me nervous.

Scorpius had groped me before, my boobs and my bum tons of times...but that's it.

I decided that for once I would be the first to grope him...the one part of our bodies we hadn't ever touched before.

I slowly unsnapped his training pants and pulled the zipper open; making his pants slack and slouch down to his knees.

Scorpius moved away from my mouth and took his lips to my shoulder; there he nudged my bra until the strap fell down my arm.

"You're beautiful." he whispered against my skin, making me shiver with excitement. Normally I'd have whispered something back to him...but this time I just simply bit my lip, closed my eyes and moved my hand down to his boxers and then further down.

"Holy fuck!" Scorpius hissed into my shoulder when he obviously felt me wrap my hand around his dick - well, try to wrap around it.

Going on instinct, I slowly began to rub my hand against it and judging from the short, raggedy pants of breath that Scorpius was giving off; it was the right thing to do.

"Lily...what..." I cut Scorpius off by taking my spare hand and putting it in his hair. I then grabbed a chunk and pulled his head from my shoulder and kissed him soundly on the lips all the while I was rubbing him faster and faster.

"I'm serious...I'm gonna -"

"WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON?!"

We both jumped but didn't separate when we heard Professor Smith's shout from the doorway.

"Potter! Malfoy! PUT YOUR CLOTHES ON!"

I quickly pulled my hand away from Scorpius and reached around for my shirt; I found it and pulled it on as Scorpius pulled his pants up and then grabbed his own shirt.

"Sir, I -"

"Save it. I've sent a note to the Headmistress." Smith stopped the two of us, looking from one of us to the other cautiously. "She's bringing your parents in."

"They'll kill us!" Scorpius and I hissed at the same time.

"Look...we all know your parents don't exactly get along -"

"Understatement of the year." I scoffed and ran a hand through my hair, looking desperately at Scorpius.

"- but that's what happens when we find students...in situations such as these." Smith stumbled around what exactly he had found us doing.

"You might want to straighten yourselves up...the entrance hall is full of students ready to eat." Smith told the two of us as he nodded at us to leave the room.

Scorpius and I quickly and regretfully straightened our clothes and our hairs before we followed Smith from the room.

We didn't dare hold hands as we walked through the corridors of the castle - we didn't even look at each other.

All that was going through my head was that I needn't be worried about introducing Scorpius as my boyfriend - my father was going to kill the pair of us.

"Moors."

Professor Smith snapped the password at the Gargoyle that guarded McGonagall's office and stepped back so the two of us could step onto the spiralling staircase. Normally, I'd have walked the rest of the stairs but this time I wanted to drag the time out as long as possible.

The door was already open and I could see two people sitting in front of the desk already but I couldn't make out who it was exactly. I could see the Headmistress talking to them with a very serious look on her face.

"I know that teenagers will be teenagers but underage sex will not be tolerated - ah." McGonagall stopped mid-lecture when she noticed Scorpius and I had entered the room.

"Mr. Malfoy, Miss. Potter, take a seat. We're just waiting for your parents to get here Miss. Potter." McGonagall nodded to two smaller chairs on either side of the four chairs clearly indicated for our parents.

I quickly glanced at Scorpius before we moved to sit in our own chairs. He met my eye and gave me a small, assuring wink before he nodded to the chair I was to sit in.

I could feel the eyes of everybody in the room on me as I sat down but I didn't dare look up from my lap - I didn't want the first time I be introduced to Mr. and Mrs. Malfoy be right now.

"Ah, here they are." McGonagall muttered when we all heard the fire place roar into life; out of the corner of my eye I was a little relieved to see my mother floo in first.

"Minerva, Harry is currently -" Mum stopped speaking when she realised who was in the room with her. I forced myself to look up and I saw her look from Scorpius to his parents slowly with a shocked and defeated expression on her face.

"He's on a mission so we can start now." Mum sighed as she moved to sit in the chair beside me. I looked away when I saw the glare she was giving me.

"As I was telling Mr. and Mrs. Malfoy, Mrs. Potter, underage sex will not be condoned under the roof of Hogwarts. I know kids will be kids and I know that since those two are both in the same house, on the same Quidditch team and share the same group of friends that there is no point in trying to keep them separated. I suggest that you make sure your children are aware of the responsibilities of sex -"

"We weren't having sex!" Scorpius and I both interrupted her at the same time - I don't know about him, but I could feel my face burning up every time she hinted at what we didn't do.

"We were just making out!" I insisted, glancing at Mum quickly.

"Miss Potter, we're not fools. The two of you had no clothes on -"

"We had clothes on!" Scorpius assured his parents.

"We...alright we got a little...erm, carried away but it was just a snog -"

"Then why does he have a hickey on his neck?" Mum snapped, nodding to Scorpius who slapped his hand over the bite mark on his neck, which was a lot larger than I thought it would be.

"I need to go get their school files from their head of house. I'll give you some privacy." McGonogall excused herself and left the room.

An awkward silence deafened all five of us and nobody spoke for a while.

"You...you're not going to tell Dad are you, Mum?" I had to lick my lips before I could say anything.

Mum didn't say anything for a second; she just looked at me through a neutral expression. "I knew it. I knew this was happening."

"Knew what?" I scowled at her; I looked at Scorpius to see him just watching me as his parents watched my mother.

"The hair, the clothes, make up, attitude...I knew it was him."

"Excuse me?" Astoria Malfoy glared at Mum.

"Sorry, that came out wrong. I meant, I knew when I read that Scorpius was coming here, I knew that this would happen. Are you honestly telling me that you didn't think he would leave this school without dating one Weasley?" Mum arched an eyebrow at Draco who just smirked and shook his head.

"No, Lily. I'm not going to tell your father or your uncle or your brothers. I might not like you very much now, but I still love you." Mum shook her head and looked down at me.

"I have a few conditions." She arched an eyebrow at me and carried on before I could say anything. "You get that colour out of your hair."

"Done."

"You come home for Easter."

"Done."

"By the time you go back to school...you will have told your father and brothers about the two of you." Mum told me strongly.

I quickly glanced at Scorpius before I answered her.

"Mum...Easter is in two weeks and -"

"It's that or I tell him when he comes home in two days."

"Mum...they'll kill the pair of us." I whispered; I knew I was over-reacting, but only slightly.

"No they won't. They won't be happy but they won't kill you. I mean it Lily, when your father and I pick you up from the station, I want your old hair and I expect for him to know about the two of you by the last day of the holidays." Mum reminded me.

I didn't say anything; I just nodded my head slowly and looked back at Scorpius who opened his mouth to say something but the sound of the door opening caught everybody's attention.

McGonogall was walking in, with two folders in her hands.

"Mr. Malfoy, you will be assisting the house-elves in the kitchen with clearing away after every meal for the next two weeks. Fifty points will be taken from Slytherin house in your name." McGonogall told Scorpius.

"Yes Professor."

"Miss Potter...just yesterday you recieved a fortnights worth of detentions and fifty points from your house after an incident in Defence Against the Dark Arts, am I right?"

"Yes, Professor." I answered her, feeling like I was shrinking to an inch tall.

"So within the space of two days you have lost your house one hundred points and earned yourself a month's detentions. Miss Potter, I don't believe that's fair. I believe another punishment is in order."

"Professor that's not fair -"

"Miss. Potter - you are banned from playing seeker in the next Quidditch match for your house team. I'm sorry Miss Potter, but the students will not think this is fair that you've miss-behaved so much in two days and still have luxuries such as playing Quidditch. The two of you may return back to your common rooms while I discuss things further with your parents."

* * *

"What the hell?" Lucy looked up from her spot in front of the fire place; I had just grabbed a glass from a table and threw it as hard as I could at the wall; resulting in a shower of shredded glass to reign over the group of sixth, fifth and fourth years sitting there.

"Lily, calm down -" Scorpius followed me in the common room and grabbed my hand to stop me reaching for somebody's WWN and smashing that up.

At this moment, I didn't really care that we were holding hands in front of everybody - or that he then gently ran his hands through my hair.

"Calm down?"

"What happened?" We both looked away from each other to see Dominique stood behind us, the stone wall closing shut behind her.

"We got caught." Scorpius admitted a bit roughly. At his admission our friends all began to howl with laughter - except Toby, Dominique and Lucy who seemed to guess something else was wrong.

"Albus and James haven't said anything." Dominique muttered, looking at Lucy.

"We got caught by Professor Smith. Two weeks detention and fifty points each -"

"For snogging?!" Lucy yelled.

"We...we were doing a little more than snogging." I glared at the sofa, wanting to punch something or run away.

Toby is going to kill me.

"There's something you're not telling us." Toby accused, looking from me to Scorpius.

"Lily...she's been stripped from the team." Scorpius told Toby carefully.

I don't know what exactly happened...but I think that Toby jumped for me; all I know is that Scorpius grabbed me and pulled me behind him and when I looked round from his back, Lucy was standing in front of Toby.

"Sorry!"

"You two just couldn't be normal and have a normal relationship?!" Toby shouted; thankfully it was only our friends in the common room with a few other older students.

"How will we win the match with no seeker?" Toby growled, kicking a chair over.

"I'll play seeker." Scorpius told him simply.

"Oh great! Two chasers! Brilliant, well done Scorpius!" Toby applauded him sarcastically.

"I'll play Chaser!" I stepped round Scorpius and for the first time in hours, I grinned.

"You said you -"

"Have been banned from playing Seeker not Chaser." I pointed out. "She specifically said I wasn't allowed to play Seeker. We're not breaking any rules by me playing as a Chaser -"

"Can you even play as a Chaser?" Talia asked.

"She's brilliant at it! She plays at home when Albus and Roxanne both want to seek." Lucy told Talia but then looked at Toby. "Honestly T, she is good. I'd say she's a better Chaser than a Seeker."

Toby looked down at his girlfriend and then started pacing and running a hand through his hair quickly.

"This better fucking work, Potter or your arse is on the line."

* * *

I lay in bed, completely still, staring at the canopy as my alarm went off. Lucy stirred and groaned in her bed beside me but our other three roommates' didn't even move. Today was the day of the Slytherin vs. Gryffindor match, highly anticipated by everyone included me. Not only was I going to have the chance to thrash my Brothers and cousins but I was also going to get to play chaser. We had been vigorously practicing all week with me playing chaser and Scorpius as a seeker. We're good, really good

I rolled out of bed, slapping my alarm as I did, silencing it. I moved to my trunk and pulled out my Slytherin uniform neatly ironed and ablaze with the emerald and silver colouring. Holding that and some clean underwear I popped into the bathroom. Inside I had a quick two minute shower to wake myself up before changing into my normal clothes, tying my hair back tightly and packing my uniform in a bag. Since no one knew I was playing I couldn't exactly sit in the hall in my uniform.

When I finished and walked back out Lucy was sat up in bed rubbing her eyes. She grinned at me in excitement and I did the same back. Not wanting to wake the others up I motioned to the door to show my cousin that I would wait for her in the common room.

The rest of the team, minus the keeper Bryce, were already in the common room. Talia and Toby were stood around the coffee table discussing last minute tactics from what I could hear, Adam was pacing around the room and Scorpius was sat calmly on one of the leather sofas.

No one looked up as I entered. I walked straight over to them and joined Scorpius on the sofa. He smirked leaning in closer and placed a hand on my thigh. Since the night we had got caught a week ago Scorpius and I hadn't bothered hiding our relationship in front of our housemates. They all had some sort of hunch about it anyways. Besides, Slytherins are all loyal to each other. The older girls may hate me for being with Scorpius - but they won't snitch on us for it.

"Right so this is what we know-" Toby stated, lifting his hand and counting off the facts. "The Gryffindor beaters are definitely going to be targeting you Scorp and they are all going to be confused that Lily is playing let alone playing chaser."

In the last week it had spread round the school that I wouldn't be playing seeker today. We knew that no one would suspect me playing chaser. It was only my family that even knew I could play in the position of chaser. It was definitely our element of surprise.

We stayed the same for the next twenty minutes, after that our housemates began to stir. They all emerged from their dorms dressed warmly wearing their green and silver hats and scarves. When Lucy and Bryce appeared we were sent off to breakfast with a round of applause and many cheers.

* * *

As per usual on a match day the great hall was alive with colour. Today it was green, silver, red and gold. Everyone was buzzing; the Gryffindor vs. Slytherin match was always the most anticipated. Mainly because the rivalry was the incredibly intense but also because we happened to have the best players in the whole school.

I sat down at our table and instantly filled my plate with food, more than usual. I had to eat loads in the morning before a match otherwise I couldn't think straight.

Over the other side of the hall I could see the Gryffindor team enter. My brothers and cousins were stood proudly in their uniforms. I smiled and waved at them, they did the same back although they looked a bit disappointed. I knew that was because they thought I wouldn't be playing.

Finally we heard the clock chime nine times. With that all the people in quidditch robes instantly stood up and started to head towards the door. I followed my team; everyone watching just thought that I was accompanying my team to the changing rooms. No one noticed my kit since I had charmed the bag so it was incredibly small and shoved it in my pocket.

* * *

We made our way towards the changing rooms. Scorpius was walking next to me looking incredibly nervous. I elbowed him slightly making him look down at me.

"What's up? You know you will be fine out there and we will kick Gryffindor arse." I exclaimed.

"I know, it's not that. It's my mum; she's coming to watch today." He grimaced slightly at the thought making me laugh.

"So? Mine is too. She couldn't miss the chance to see most of the family play." I explained to him, showing I wasn't nervous. "My dad would be too but that mission he was on got extended so he's still away." My mum had told me this in a letter she had sent during the week. She explained that she was coming in and reminded me again of the conditions she set on the weekend when she was called in.

"It will be fine Scorp...at least we're both going to be fully dressed when she's here this time." I assured and reminded him as we arrived at the changing rooms with the others.

Toby was just about to push the door open when a shout stopped him.

"Miss Potter, what are you doing here? I believe we agreed that you would not be playing today." Professor McGonagall snapped at us. We all turned around to face her. None of us looked guilty. I stepped forward to explain.

"Actually Professor we agreed I would not be playing seeker. You did not say that I couldn't play in another position like chaser." I replied calmly, I had to bite the inside of my lip to keep a smirk from showing on my face. Nobody could be as sly and as devious as a Slytherin... The headmistress looked shocked that she had been outsmarted.

"And if you stopped us from playing now we would have to forfeit. That would break the hearts of everyone here to watch today. Not to mention Gryffindor wouldn't get a chance to beat us and even you don't want that do you Professor." I carried. The women in front of us thought it over for a send before regaining her voice.

"Honestly Professor...we're not breaking any of your rules. You stated clearly she couldn't play Seeker...you didn't mention anything about any of the other positions." Scorpius reminded her calmly.

For a second I thought she was going to drag me into the stands to sit with her for the remainder of the match but instead she arched one long thin eyebrow and simply said,

"You better hurry up and dress. You remind me so much of your mother."

And with that she was off in the direction of the staff spectator tower.

* * *

I quickly changed as Toby went over last minute game plans. I rolled my eyes when Scorpius smirked at the sight of me in my underwear, I was glad that I no longer blushed that he was checking me out - I can't even begin to imagine the teasing Lucy would give me if she saw me blush as Scorpius looked at me.

We all sat quietly in the changing rooms, relaxing and breathing before the excitement of the match. From outside we could hear the commentator spring into action.

"Everyone welcome to the most anticipated match of the year! It's time to see the snakes and the lions battle it out!"

We stayed in silence still listening as the commentator listed the players. We all smirked at the sound of boos when he mentioned that I would now be playing. They were definitely going to be surprised.

The sound of the crowd picked up. Gryffindor were emerging from the changing rooms at the far end. Their names were being announced and people were going crazy.

Albus' name was the last to be announced and with that we all got up and headed towards the door where we mounted our brooms.

"And now the Slytherin team!" The voice boomed and the doors swung open. Bryce was the first out.

" Slytherin keeper Bryce Tammet!" the crowd cheered as Bryce made his way around the stadium.

The butterflies were starting to go crazy in my belly. What if it didn't work like this? What if having me as chaser lost us the match.

Lucy looked back at me and gave me an assuring smile. I grinned back.

"Slytherin beaters Adam West and Lucy Weasley!" the commentator's voice carried across the stadium as Lucy and Adam flew away. I heard a huge cheer come from the visitor's tower and winced against the early sun to see who it was. I wasn't surprised to see my mum because she quite often came when Slytherin played Gryffindor but I was surprised to see Aunt Hermione, Aunt Angelina, Uncle Percy and Teddy.

They were all cheering loudly and I'm sure I could see pride etched across Percy's face.

"Slytherin seeker..." I heard an intake of breath from the crowd as this was announced. Everyone was desperate to know who was replacing me. "Scorpius Malfoy!"

There was a blonde blur and he was off. The crowd was going crazy. I'm sure some of them knew that Scorpius was also an excellent seeker.

"And finally the Slytherin chasers, Talia Modest, Captain Toby Kalt and – "There was a pause before he carried on in a confused voice. "Lily Potter?"

I smirked and imagined him looking at the headmistress extremely confused. In front of me Talia and Toby shot off and I followed them. The reception was incredible, people were so shocked. I passed my family and they were all looking confused too, I'm sure mum had told them all I wouldn't be playing.

Even when I looked below the Gryffindors were looking strange. We all knew that they thought it was going to be an easy win today, they had been singing about it all week.

Albus, James, Fred and Roxanne's faces were pale and they looked worried. I knew what was going through all of their heads. 'Lily playing chaser, not good'.

A whistle sounded and everyone flew into position. I stopped and stayed hovering between Toby and Talia. We were opposite Roxanne and the two other Gryffindor chasers. I could see James at the other end covering his hoops. Fred was facing off against Lucy to the left. He looked completely neutral you would have never guessed that he was facing his cousin.

I looked up towards the two seekers. Albus and Scorpius were glaring at each other menacingly. Oh shit we hadn't thought that through. Those two would probably end up smacking each other instead of chasing the snitch.

I sighed and pushed that thought out of my mind as the referee walked towards the middle carrying the quidditch trunk.

A second whistle sounded and all the balls were released into the air. There was an almighty cheer as the match began. I zoomed forwards ducking underneath Roxanne and grabbing the quaffle from the air before she could even grab it. I heard her swear loudly before I was off again.

I rushed down the right side of the stadium, two gold and red blurs on my tail. I dived over a bludger and spotted Talia a little ahead. Pulling my arm back I threw the quaffle as hard as I could and it landed with a satisfying smack in Talia's outstretched hands.

I didn't stop to see what she did with it but out the corner of my eye saw her pass it to Toby. I suddenly knew what to do. With a smirk I flew towards James at the hoops. He noticed me and was momentarily distracted thinking that I had the quaffle. This gave Toby just enough time to slip in and send the quaffle flying through the top hoop.

The crowd whooped loudly as the commentator announced that the score was ten nil to Slytherin. I grinned widely before moving again.

The quaffle was passed around a bit by the Gryffindors. As soon as it was in the hands of the slowest chaser Matthew Smiths I turned towards Lucy and screamed her name loudly. It was perfect timing, my cousin knew exactly what I wanted her to do. She swung around and smashed a bludger straight towards Smiths. He had to slow down in order to dodge it giving me the chance to fly close and rip it from his hands.

I wasted no time; I flew upwards and did a tight loop leaving me facing the opposite way. I sped towards James a, smirk across my face. He stared intently at me trying to tell what I was going to do. I pulled my arm back and feigned a throw to the right. James did what I expected and dived leaving the left hoop free for me to score.

"Slytherin twenty Gryffindor zero."

* * *

The game wore on and after what I predicted was about an hour the score was seventy, forty, the lead to us. Everyone was tiring and the Gryffindor passes were becoming sloppy. I was taken full advantage of that and catching the quaffle mid throw whenever I could. Lucy and Adam were doing their best to keep the bludgers away from us. Lucy had even sent a bludger flying at the other Gryffindor beater after he had batted one my way.

The solid ball had smashed straight into his broom and set him flying into a viewing tower. Lucy had laughed and thrown her bat in the air to celebrate as the crowd both cheered and jeered her. I looked up to see Uncle Percy looking really shocked. I'm sure he had no idea how violent his youngest daughter had become.

Throughout the game there had been no sign of the snitch although there had been plenty to watch with the seekers. Albus and Scorpius were both showing off trying to prove who had the biggest cock or something stupid like that. I felt like flying up there and slapping them both. If Scorpius missed the snitch because he was too engrossed in his testosterone competition with my brother there would be hell to pay.

I was brought out of my little train of thoughts regarding my boyfriend and brother when the quaffle was thrown in front of my face, aiming for Roxanne who was zooming up towards me; I caught it easily and tucked it under my arm. Roxanne made a swipe for it at the same time I dropped it and kicked it over to where Toby was hovering.

I flew forwards losing Roxanne and giving Toby an option. I was about two meters above the top hoop and about ten meters out. He lobbed the quaffle at me and I caught it straight away and then immediately threw it towards the hoops. James didn't see it coming from above and it sailed straight through.

I smirked at my brother before throwing my fist in the air and flying off.

As I was flying down the pitch, gaining on the third Gryffindor chaser Hayley Sanderson, I flew past Scorpius and when he extended his hand I slapped it and grinned at him - at this present moment I didn't care that our face was gleaming across the huge screen for the entire stands to see.

* * *

Another hour later and I had just thrown the quaffle on to Talia. The crowd gave an almighty cheer and I looked up to see my brother and secret boyfriend racing upwards getting higher and higher. They had spotted the snitch.

I took advantage of the whole team being distracted by this and managed to slip another one past James who by now was looking absolutely furious. He wasn't used to anyone getting this many passed him. At home if Roxanne wanted to play her natural role of Seeking I would play Chaser since Albus refused to play any other position and I would often help James train over summer, meaning one thing.

I know everyone of his tricks.

I looked up again to see that the seekers were lower again and I could now see the golden blur. Albus and Scorpius were neck and neck and gaining on their prey.

There was a cheer as Toby scored again. But hardly anyone was paying attention to that now; everyone's attention was on the blur of blonde and raven black hair as they battled it out for dominance. After realising nobody was paying attention, Toby, Talia and I stopped flying and hovered on our brooms, watching Scorpius and Albus chase after the snitch. I saw Lucy and Adam hover with their bats in their hands, ready to knock Albus back if he got closer than Scorpius.

Scorpius had the size and strength but Albus' stature gave him the speed. We all held our breath as Albus reached out. He was going to get it. But then something strange happened. Scorpius managed to predict what the snitch was going to do next. He suddenly dropped so he was beneath Albus and zoomed forwards. Scorpius then turned upwards sharply and cut off my brother. As he did this the snitch also dropped just in time for Scorpius to reach out and grab it.

There was silence for seconds as everyone wondered what had just happened.

"Scorpius Malfoy snatches the snitch from beneath Potter's nose. Slytherin win!" The whole stadium erupted. Scorpius grinned wildly and started a victory lap. The rest of the team including myself set off in pursuit of him. We flew the circle in a perfect arrow head shape waving and grinning at everyone cheering us in the crowd. Scorpius slowed to a stop in front of the visitor stand. I watched smiling as he hovered next to the front row and hugged his mother. I recognised her easily as Astoria Malfoy and was only briefly surprised to see her sitting beside my mother.

All the girls and women watching 'awwed' as he pulled out the snitch, kissed it and handed it to his mother before flying off. We all followed him as he made his way to the middle of the grass where the Gryffindors had already landed. We landed next to them and instantly threw ourselves on top of our seeker slapping him on the back and shouting his name.

One by one we peeled ourselves off, walking in the direction of the other team to shake hands. I made my way through the team shaking Albus and James's hand last. They grinned like always and pulled me into a quick hug.

After I pulled away from my brothers I turned back to my team and saw Scorpius hugging Talia; I felt a huge grin break into my face and I ran at him. When he saw me he opened his arms the same time I jumped up and hugged him, wrapping my legs around his waist.

"WE WON!" I practically screamed into his face as I put my hands on his shoulders. I looked over his head and saw that once again Scorpius and I were on the huge screen for everybody to see.

To the people in the stands - excluding our mothers obviously, it simply looked like two team mates congratulating each other. To my brothers and cousins it looked like Scorpius was groping me as I hugged him. His hands were a little too close to my bottom than my back and he was too comfortable with having me in his arms.

I dropped down and turned to face my brothers as they made their way over to us, with Roxanne and Fred behind them.

The looks on my brother's faces were a mixture between anger and curiosity. Luckily Lucy and Toby had seen what had happened and stepped in to help. Lucy jumped on James and hugged him hard whilst Toby stood in front of Albus blocking his view and offered his hand to shake.

I thought I had been saved but Albus being Albus wouldn't let it go. He side stepped around Toby and confronted me.

"What was that?" He asked, glaring at Scorpius. Even though his voice was dangerously low, we could still hear it over the cheering crowd.

I heard Scorpius chuckle from behind me before I could answer and silently willed him not to taunt my brother anymore. Albus may not be as big as James or Scorpius but I know for a fact that Albus is more cunning and sly when fighting and has no problems in using his biggest strength to his defence - his wand. I've never seen anybody duel like Albus does, it's like he was born to win every duel he has.

"Albus it was nothing, I was just congratulating Malfoy on catching the snitch, we are on the same team after all." I tried to convince him, stepping in before Scorpius could expand on that chuckle.

"Yeah Potter we are on the same team. And plus I think your sister is big enough now to handle a little hug from the big bad Malfoy." Scorpius snarled as he stepped forward and teased my youngest brother by swinging his arm lazily round my shoulders. "Besides...your sister _owes_ me. She came to me and _begged_ me to swap positions after she got kicked from the team...and who could resist a face as beautiful as hers?"

No matter how big Scorpius was, Albus would win in a fight with wands - it's as simple as that. Scorpius' taunts to Albus made him snap and within seconds he had shoved Toby away from him and withdrew his wand from his sleeve and had it pointing at Scorpius dangerously.

"You get the fuck off of her Malfoy!" Albus exploded taking a quick step towards us. Scorpius stepped away from me and squared up to Albus, seemingly not at all fazed by the wand in Albus' hand. There was a smirk on his face and it didn't fall when James jogged over and stood next to his brother, if anything it got bigger. Especially when Toby fell into place next to him opposite James.

There weren't many people who could calm Albus down; I, our parents and James seemed to be the only people who could do it most of the time. Rose and Teddy could occasionally calm him down but not always.

I tried to get in the middle of them but they all pushed tried to push me away.

"Stay out of this Lily!" James snapped. Sweet Merlin this was not going to end well.

"What is going on here?" I turned when I heard the voice of my oldest brother Teddy. He had obviously come down to wish us congratulations. I saw him look from our brothers on one side and me and my two friends on the other side. "You lot break it up." He ordered stepping between us lot... I breathed a sigh of relief.

"What happened?" Teddy asked calmly after the four of them had unwillingly backed down.

Toby and Scorpius stayed quiet leaving my brothers to speak. Scorpius was still smirking in Albus' face and my brother still hadn't loosened his hold on his wand.

"This twat here has got his hands all over Lily." Albus growled. "There's something funny going on I know it Ted."

Teddy looked from Albus to Scorpius and then he finally looked at me.

"Is there Lils?" My brother was looking at me openly, his turquoise hair blowing around in the wind.

I glanced from Scorpius who was still smirking arrogantly at Albus, to Toby who was stood with an empty face, to Lucy who was watching me too with an empty face, to my brothers. Teddy was looking at me through narrowed eyes, Albus was glaring at Scorpius but James was looking at me through brother eyes. He was looking at me like he was working something out and remembering something that happened years ago at the same time.

I looked away from James quickly and looked back at my oldest brother.

I gulped quickly and looked him right in the eyes. I hated lying to my brothers but I couldn't let this come out right now.

"No! We're friends!"

Teddy stared at me for a moment before nodding, ruffling my hair and turning away. He walked past my brothers and put an arm round each of their shoulders, leading them away from us.

"See you next week." Teddy called over his shoulder walking back over to where my mum now stood on the sidelines looking concerned.

Shaking my head I picked up my broom from where I had discarded it earlier and headed towards the changing rooms. I only had a week left till the Easter holidays. How was I going to tell my family that I was in fact secretly dating the son of my dad and uncles nemesis?

* * *

_**Thoughts?**_


	14. Chapter 14

_**A/N – So I wrote pretty much all of this yesterday and I'm quite happy with it. Hope you like it too!**_

_**Disclaimer – I do not own Harry Potter**_

* * *

"So why are we changing your hair back?" Dominique asked as she pulled out her wand. Dominique, Lucy and I were in mine and Lucy's dorm room getting ready to die my hair back.

"I told you, it was one of mum's conditions. If I got rid of the blue she would let me tell Dad about Scorpius myself." I explained to my cousin from where I was sat on the edge of Lucy's bed.

"I'm going to miss your blue locks though; I can't even remember your old hair now." Lucy remarked from her seat next to me.

"Yeah I do love my hair this colour, but I'd rather not dad find out about Scorpius and kill him before we even get home so it has to go." I laughed. Tomorrow we were all leaving to go home for the Easter holidays; I had until the end of those two weeks to break the news to my family and had no idea how to do it.

"So have you decided how to tell your dad and brothers about your blonde secret?" Lucy asked, my best friend reading my mind as usual.

"Not exactly, I was considering having the team over for a game and having them meet so dad can see what he's really like." I explained the plan that had been forming in my brain. Dom and Lucy nodded and considered it.

"And if all else fails I'm going to blurt it out over dinner and then bolt to yours." I joked and we all laughed imaging the faces of my dad and brothers if that happened.

"Well before we do anything else I have to remove the blue. Do you have the spell Dom?" I asked my cousin. She nodded and pulled out a piece of parchment. I closed my eyes as she expertly read out the words. When she had finished I opened my eyes and looked in the mirror.

My hair was back to its normal auburn colour but looked limp and ratty without the electrifying colour giving it life. Minus the new clothes and makeup I looked exactly like I did at the beginning of the year. I looked like a scruffy thirteen year old. Not the hot rebellious fifteen year old I had been just seconds before. I frowned and shook my head realizing how much I had changed in just a short amount of time.

"Wow, I didn't realize what a huge difference the colour made!" Dom exclaimed putting down her wand and moving over to stand on my right to look in the mirror.

"I need something different, something mum can't complain about." I thought out loud.

"How about you charm it so it grows longer and stays curly?" Lucy suggested. I grinned, my hair had been shoulder length since starting Hogwarts and it was naturally straight so it would definitely be a change.

"Okay do it." I told my cousins, the smiled at each other before taking a step closer.

* * *

Later that night after Dom had left I was still admiring my new hair. It was now half way down my back and charmed to stay in loose ringlets. Dom had pulled out some scissors and cut it so I now had side bangs that swooped across my forehead almost covering one eye. Paired with the makeup this new hair made me look even older than the blue hair did.

"Stop being vain and start packing, you always leave it until the morning and we are always late!" Lucy joked chucking a pair of socks at me. I stuck my tongue out at her and tore myself away from the mirror.

From beneath my bed I pulled out my backpack that I knew had an extension charm on it and chucked it on the bed. I preferred to pack without the help of magic because then it wouldn't get all muddled at the bottom of the bag.

First I chucked in all the laundry I hadn't got round to washing yet, including my quidditch robes from the week before. Then I placed in all the winter clothes that I wouldn't need anymore and could leave at home for the rest of the year. I would bring more summer clothes back with me. The rest of the space left in the bag I filled with any clothes I wanted to wear over the next two weeks, it was a lot since all my clothes at home were pre makeover clothes that I was planning on chucking out.

Dom had told me that she and some of the other girl cousins were going to clear out their closets whilst at home so I knew I'd be getting loads of hand-me-downs.

"I can't believe I'm actually nervous about going home for once." I pointed out to Lucy.

"Are you really worried about your dad overreacting?" She asked sympathetically.

"Luce, I'm worried about the whole family over reacting! They don't know the real Scorpius; all they'll see when they look at him is his dad and grandfather." I muttered.

"If it makes you feel better I'm going to tell my dad about Toby." Lucy replied. I smiled at her slightly.

"It's alright for you though; Toby is amazing and not the son and grandson of death eaters." I laughed unconvincingly.

"Touche." She shot back.

I lay back down on my bed and sighed heavily. This was going to be a stressful holiday.

* * *

Hogsmead station was stuffed full with students. Everyone was piling off the carriages from the castle only to get stuck trying to get on the train. Steam filled the little space left between people and the sound of laughing, crying and shouting was so deafening you could hardly talk to the person next to you. You wouldn't believe that half the school was still up at the castle or not going home during the holidays.

I was grinning at the familiarity of the crowd it as I pushed my way to the nearest open door and squeezed through. Once on the train I could move and I gladly made my way along the corridor looking through all the doors for someone in my family. In the crowd I had managed to lose Lucy, Dominique and Rosie.

Some Ravenclaw fifth years whistled and slapped their hands against the glass as I walked past but I kept my head up and carried on.

Usually for train journeys I would just fling on a hoody and trackies. But since it was uncharacteristically warm for April I had chosen a simple navy blue playsuit with little white anchors on it from all the new clothes my cousins gave me, paired with a light cream cardigan and white sandals. I left my new hair down and my face was makeup free.

I passed a couple of empty compartment until I reached one with Hugo, Louis, James, Albus, Roxanne, Fred and Dominique inside. By the look of it James had already magically enlarged the room so most of the family could fit.

I quickly slid open the door and stepped inside. Everyone looked up as I did and their mouths fell open in shock. I was confused for a second before I realised that out of everybody here only Dom had seen my new hair. Before I could even sit down Albus spoke up.

"Lily you are fifteen years old, you don't need to look like that with all the makeup and the hair! The blue hair was hard enough to deal with." Albus snapped. I rolled my eyes ignoring my brother and instead sat down next to Dom.

"Shut up Albus most of the fourth year dress like that so why can't she?" Roxanne questioned coming to my rescue.

"Because she's _my_ _little_ sister!" Albus barked back.

"Well you're my brother and maybe I don't want you wearing that." I replied referring to the extremely tight jeans Albus had taken to wearing lately. They would look okay on James since he was lanky and tall but Albus was shorter and bigger built so the jeans just didn't look good.

Albus didn't say anything else so I leant back into the seat and closed my eyes. I listened as the rest of the family found us one by one. I smiled as Lucy sat down next to me.

Finally the train whistled loudly and we were off, the built up area of Hogsmead soon disappearing so all that was left were fields and the occasional tree.

We reached the half way mark and as usual most of us had fallen asleep in awkward positions around the compartment. Others had gone off in search of friends and some were sat silently reading or looking out the window.

I eased a sleeping Lucy off my shoulder and stood up stretching as I did.

"Drink." I mouthed to Rose who looked up from her book. She nodded back at me so I slid the door open as quietly as possible and slipped outside.

Once outside I looked to my right and spotted the trolley heading this way. Smiling to myself I walked that way.

"Anything from the trolley dear?" The sweet old lady croaked. I looked over the contents for a while before deciding on just a drink.

"Just a bottle of pumpkin juice please." I replied politely getting out the money as the lady picked up what I wanted.

"Thankyou." I smiled at her.

"Have a lovely holiday." She called out as I walked away.

I was about half way back to the compartment when the door to my right was flung open making me jump and drop my juice. The culprit was stood there smirking at me. He looked cute in his green top and cream shorts with his blonde hair messed up. I scowled at him.

"Hey Blue!" He grinned "Well I can't really call you that anymore can I? I reckon your hair looks even hotter like this though." Scorpius winked straightening out a piece of my hair.

"You made me drop my juice!" I snapped at him. I could see Toby and a couple of other sixth years talking inside the compartment; they weren't paying any attention to us. Scorpius raised his eyebrows at me.

"I can make it up to you." He whispered taking a big step forwards pushing me back into the opposite compartment that conveniently had its door wide open.

Scorpius quickly slid the door closed behind us and pulled the blinds down.

"Now you are all mine." He said smugly placing his hands on my hips and pulling me closer.

As usual I lost all control and within second my lips were on his. My arms were wrapped around the back of his neck, pulling at his hair making him groan slightly. He spun us around and slammed me against the door keeping me pinned there. He was pressed up close against me and I could tell how exciting he was finding this.

Like always his lips moved away from mine and trailed down my neck as his hands moved so you could reach up my top. The realisation that I was wearing a playsuit and he therefore could not grope my boobs made him actually growl in frustration.

He quickly picked me up and sat down on one of the seats placing me on his lap. I instinctively placed a leg on either side of him so I was straddling him. I rested my hands on his shoulders and leant in to kiss him again. His hands fell into place on my thighs rubbing them gently. We carried on kissing and his hands got progressively higher now only centimetres from my private area and for once I wasn't scared. I just let Scorpius carry on and concentrated on nibbling at his bottom lip making his groan again.

"Oi Kalt, you seen my sister?" The sound of my brother's voice made us spring apart.

"Shit shit shit shit." I whispered over and over again into Scorpius' ear from where we stood pressed into the corner praying my brother wouldn't open the door.

"Costello right?" We both breathed a sigh of relief when we heard Albus further down the corridor. "Have you seen Lily?"

Scorpius started laughing to himself and pulled me into his chest for a hug. I grinned and hugged him back. The only good thing that would come from telling everyone had to be not having to worry about getting caught.

* * *

The sun was starting to set as the scarlet train whistled and came to a stop in the station. James and Albus jumped up immediately grabbing mine and their bags from the overhead shelf. I didn't even protest just let them get on with it and followed behind.

So as usual platform 9 ¾ was alive with people, we stepped off the train and I scanned the area for my parents whilst Albus said goodbye to some people and James flirted with a slutty looking sixth year Ravenclaw.

I did a full search of the platform eventually landing on a mass of people with red hair. I snatched my bag from Albus' grip and took off in the direction of my family. It was tradition for the every parent in the Weasley-Potter family to pick up their child no matter how old they were.

I frowned when no one turned around and greeted me like they normally would but they were all busy talking so maybe they hadn't realised we were off the train yet.

I still couldn't see my dad's raven black hair or my mum's glowing red hair in the group. The sea of people shifted and a familiar head of blue hair appeared. I grinned at the sight of my oldest brother.

"Oh Lily it is you! Whoa... what happened to that little girl I saw at Christmas?!" He exclaimed pulling me into a hug. "You look about 3 years older!" He laughed holding me at arm's length and examining me. My family that surrounded me didn't do a very good job of hiding the shock at my new look but greeted me like normal anyways.

"Where are mum and dad?" I asked Teddy after I had hugged my aunt Hermione.

"Oh they said sorry they couldn't be here today but your dad's mission was extended again and your mum had an urgent meeting with her editor in France so won't be back till the morning." He explained as James and Albus joined us each giving Teddy a hug.

"Come on then let's go home." Teddy smiled waving to Bill and Fleur. I took his outstretched hand and braced myself for the funny feeling in my stomach side-along apparation always gave me.

Teddy apparated us straight into the house which we both knew mum and dad hated. They always told us to apparate to the front door and then walk in because it was less rude.

It looked like Teddy was taking full advantage of both mum and dad being out. In the seconds it look for Albus and James to walk through the door our blue haired sibling had already kicked off his shoes, collapsed on the sofa and was watching the muggle television whilst eating a bag of crisps he had summoned.

James and Albus quickly joined him immediately sticking their feet up on the coffee table and grabbing a handful of crisps. I rolled my eyes at the animalistic qualities of my brothers and headed towards the stairs suddenly tired from the long trip.

I took the familiar route along the landing until I reached the last door. I stepped inside my bedroom and headed straight for my bed. Since mum had given me an ultimatum on Scorpius I had been having trouble sleeping so finally being home in my old bed felt so good. I pulled off my playsuit got straight into bed in my underwear. I must have fallen asleep the minute my head touched the pillow.

* * *

I was woken up the next morning by the sun shining through a crack in my curtains. The smell of bacon was in the air. I knew my mum must be home since Teddy, Albus and James could not cook to save their lives.

There were footsteps on the stairs and then as if my mum had read my mind she was in my doorway smiling at me.

"Morning Darling, sorry I couldn't pick you up yesterday, did you sleep well?"

"Uh yeah I slept well." I replied gruffly not that awake yet.

"Great, breakfast is downstairs when you are ready and your father will be home soon." Mum told me cheerfully. "Oh and Lils, I like your hair." I heard as my mother disappeared out into the hallway.

I ran a hand through my new hair and sat up in bed. Blinking a couple of times I looked around my room. It was exactly how I had left it the day I went back to school after Christmas.

I frowned realising for the first time how much I had changed since then. The room I used to love now looked too babyish and tomboyish. The walls were plastered in quidditch posters, my single bed with plain blue covers felt tiny in the corner. The vanity table mum had got me was left untouched against the wall. My walk in wardrobe looked a mess with everything flung on the floor and my old chest of drawers looked beat up the arms of various hoodys and legs of tracksuit bottoms hanging out.

I took a deep breath realising that since I had changed my room had to as well.

I was just pulling on my dressing gown over my underwear when I heard the door open downstairs. It was followed by the deep voice of my dad. I grinned and skipped out the door and down the stairs.

I skidded to a halt in the kitchen instantly wrapping my arms around my dad. I felt him chuckle and then hug me back.

"Hey Daddy." I mumbled against his chest.

"Good morning Lily-pad." He replied pulling me back to examine me just the way Teddy did.

"So you got rid of the blue aye? Well I think it looks better natural anyway." He told me smiling caringly.

I nodded not looking up at my mum before taking a seat at the island next to James.

We all ate breakfast together as we discussed what we were going to do this holiday. It turned out that we were going for a family meal at the burrow tomorrow and then the night after that we were going to have a family night in here.

"What do you want to do today then? I'm free all day." Dad told us whilst he made a bacon sandwich.

"We could go into town?" Albus suggested. James simply shrugged and helped himself to more toast.

"Actually dad I was wondering whether we could redecorate my room today." I asked him nicely hoping he would agree.

I watched as he looked over at his wife, my mum shrugged and smiled.

"Sure okay, since you've had it the same for years." He agreed.

"We could go to the home store and you could get some new furniture as well if you wanted some Lily?" My mum asked and I nodded back grinning.

* * *

A couple of hours later we had just got home after visiting the new home improvement store in Diagon Alley. It was only Albus, Mum, Dad and I since James had announced he had a date and Teddy was off seeing Victoire.

We immediately set to work redecorating. Furniture was flying from my room and landing with a smash in the foyer. Albus and I were painting the walls by hand and getting it everywhere. The old carpet had been ripped up and the floorboards beneath varnished and polished so they shined.

Finally after hours we all stepped back and admired our handy work.

The wall opposite the door was now emerald green with the other three walls a newly painted white. In the middle of the green wall upon the new floorboards sat my new double bed with a thick white frame. My new bed sheets were white with emerald flowers spread across. A fluffy emerald comforter covered the foot of the bed and my new curtains had the same design.

To the left of the bed was an elegant corner desk with all the accessories to keep my school stuff neat and tidy. On the beds right was the vanity table which I had yet to unload all my new make-up and products on to. Beside that was my new white chest of drawers waiting to be filled with my new clothes. Hung on the new white walls were new silver picture frames that I would fill with pictures of family and friends and hopefully Scorpius and I if Dad doesn't kill us when he finds out.

The inside of my walk in wardrobe was also painted emerald with new white shelves on one side and a rail for hanging on the other.

It looked amazing and grown up and I loved it. I needed Lucy to see it and help me make the finishing touches.

"Thank you so much guys!" I gleamed at my parents and brother as they left the room smiling. "Mum!" I called after my mother. She looked back expectantly. "Can you owl Uncle Percy and ask if Lucy can come round and help me sort out the rest?" My mum smiled and nodded before following the others downstairs.

As I waited for Lucy I made a pile of all the clothes I was going to chuck out and all the new clothes I would put away. I also took down all the picture frames and placed them on my bed ready to fill up.

A while later I heard the fireplace roar downstairs and a minute later my best friend was stood in the doorway.

"Bloody hell!" She cried looking around. "I wouldn't even think this was the same room!" She joked jumping straight onto the bed.

"What are you doing then?" She asked after watching me for a while.

"Well I've just finished sorting through my clothes so I just need to put them away and then I was going to fill the picture frames." I told her. Lucy grinned she loved organising stuff and doing things like this.

We chatted and gossiped whilst we worked hanging and folding. We then moved over to the bed and I pulled out a huge stack of pictures.

"Whoa, what are all of those?" Lucy asked laughing.

"These are all the photos I have taken at school, including those I took for Scorpius' scrap book." I explained filing through them trying to find a good one of the quidditch team to put in the first frame.

"Oh Lily you saucy minx." Lucy laughed and I looked up at the photo she was holding. It was a photo Scorpius and I had taken after a make out session. If the fact that we were laid across his bed didn't make it obvious what we had been doing the fact that Scorpius was topless confirmed it.

"Imagine your dad's face if he saw that!" Lucy exclaimed leaning in for closer examination. I laughed nervously and grabbed the photo.

"And that is why this is going in here so he never sees it." I explained picking up my defence notebook from my new desk and marking the page with it.

"Wise plan little one." Lucy joked making me laugh and roll my eyes at her.

After a while we had filled all the frames and hung them back on the wall. The photos included one of the Slytherin quidditch team posing for the camera after we had beaten Ravenclaw, one of all the fourth, fifth and sixth year Slytherin girls in the common room. There was a double frame with a photo of Lucy and myself posing cheekily at the age of 8 and next to it one of us doing exactly the same pose a couple of months ago at Christmas. Next to that one hung one of James, Albus, Teddy and I on my first day of Hogwarts. I left the last frame free planning to be able to fill it by the end of the holiday.

* * *

Lucy left later that afternoon since she had to get ready for dinner at the burrow. I decided to get my homework done so I had the rest of the holiday free. I was just sat at my desk halfway through an essay about hippogriffs when there was a tap at the window.

I was shocked to see a grey owl perched outside but opened the window anyways. The owl hopped inside, dropped the small letter on my lap and cocked its head.

I left the owl to perch on my new lamp as I opened the letter. It was addressed to me and written with familiar elegant handwriting.

_Dear Lily,_

_It's only be one day but I miss you already. I hate not being able to grab you on the way to breakfast and pull you onto my bed. _

_Anyways I was thinking about how nervous you are about telling your dad. Do you want me to be there for moral support when you tell him or would that make things worse? _

_Let me know, I miss you._

_Scorpius x_

I just finished reading the letter when there was a knock at the open door.

"Lily?" the sound shocked me and I swung around on my chair, flattening the letter against the cool desk surface and scaring the grey owl back out the window.

Teddy was stood in the door way looking at me suspiciously.

"Whose owl was that?" He questioned.

"No one's, just a friend." I lied a little too quickly. "Did you want something?" I snapped.

Teddy sighed and ran a hand through his hair.

"Lily have you got a boyfriend?" He asked calmly and I felt my eyes widen. I kept all emotion from my face and shook my head quickly.

"Come on sis, don't lie to me – tell me who you're dating...?" Teddy spoke again stepping in and closing the door behind him. "We all know why you are changing so much with the hair, clothes and make up. Your dad and brothers just don't want to admit it." I swallowed quickly.

"Look Teddy I don't know what you're talking about? Now can you leave I need to change for dinner." I told him before ushering him out of the room.

There was only one thought in my head when he was gone. Oh shit.

* * *

Dinner at the Burrow was amazing as usual. Gran made her famous lasagne and we all had about three portions each. When we had finished all the boys and men had been sent outside so they were out of the way. They were all spread around outside drinking beer and messing about.

All the female relatives excluding my mum, Gran and Aunt Audrey were sat in the dining room doing what girls did best... Gossiping.

A conversation about new pro quidditch player Johan Krum, the young, amazing and incredibly attractive son of Victor Krum had just come to an end when Aunt Angelina turned to me.

"So Lily, does you new change in style has anything to do with a boy?" My Auntie announced and instantly all heads turned to me. Lucy was looking slightly worried and Dominique was gazing at me calmly.

For the first time I actually felt I needed to tell the truth – well half the truth.

'Well...sort of...I wanted to change anyways but, well he likes it so.' I replied shyly finding it hard to look people in the eye in case they miraculously guessed something.

"So you do have a boyfriend?!" Aunt Hermione almost squealed with glee. I rolled my eyes and almost regretted saying anything.

"Yeah...but I haven't told my Dad or my brothers yet so that's why I'm not telling you his name" I explained to everyone.

"Do we know him?" Asked Roxanne from next to her mum.

"He goes to Hogwarts but you don't know him." I assured her and everyone else willing them not to ask any more questions.

Luckily I was saved before they had the chance.

"Desert!" We heard Hugo scream from outside the door. Immediately people forgot what we were talking about and headed towards the pie.

* * *

"Lily, are you going downstairs?" My brother called to me as I passed his room carrying my defence text book. I turned and looking through James' door.

"Yeah, why?" I asked him.

"Can you get me a drink please?" he replied not looking up from his quidditch magazine.

"Fine." I called over my shoulder turning back towards the stairs.

"Thank you. Can I have a glass –"James started but I cut him off.

"You will get what you are given James!" I frowned realizing how much I sounded like mum.

I walked down the stairs slowly breathing in the smell of dinner mum was cooking for us.

I stepped into the kitchen half expecting to see her chopping carrots or something. Instead the kitchen was empty and the door on the other side of the room was open. She was probably with dad in his office.

I dropped my book on the counter, then walked to the cupboard and pulled out two glasses before running the tap and filling them with water. I stood by the doorway and listened for my parents.

"Okay Harry I'm going to finish dinner now." I heard my mum say.

"Before you go Ginny you will never guess what I heard?" Dad spoke back sounding weird. I leant in closer intrigued by his strange tone. "So Fleur told Bill, who told George, who told Percy, who told Audrey, who told Ron, who asked me about Lily's boyfriend? How the hell did that happen? She does not have a boyfriend!"

My eyes widened and I stepped back. Great! I knew I shouldn't have said anything yesterday at the burrow!

I leant in again just in time to hear mum speak. I hoped she wouldn't just tell him the truth.

"Our little girl is 15 Harry. I was 15 when we first dated. She's not a baby anymore, can you not see that?"

Behind me something on the hob started to beep making me jump and spill a bit of water. I panicked and backed up trying to get out the room before mum caught me eavesdropping. I hurried back upstairs with the drinks for James and me.

* * *

"So then he says that's not even my wand!" Teddy blurted out the punch line to his joke making everyone around the table burst out laughing. We were just finishing off the lovely pot roast mum had made. James got up from the table and started messing about with something at the sink. Dad also got up and started clearing the empty dishes.

James came back over with two glasses of the muggle drink Coke cola. He placed one down in front of Albus and started to sip his own from behind his brother.

Before the drink even touched Albus' lips James started to smirk and I instantly knew he had put something in the drink. I discretely shuffled to my left so I was no longer opposite Albus and tried to keep a straight face.

Albus took a large swig of the drink and immediately his eyes widened. He then spurted the liquid back out all over the table just missing me.

"Albus Severus Potter!" My mum shouted disgusted at her son. Albus leapt up and turned to face James.

"You bastard! What did you put in that!" he demanded backing a laughing James in to the counter.

James hit the counter knocking everything on it onto the floor. I was too busy laughing to realize that within that pile was my Defense notebook.

"James, Albus sit down now!" My dad shouted as he bent down to clear up the mess.

I carried on sniggering as James and Albus both sat down looking annoyed.

I looked down just in time to see dad pick up my now bent notebook and almost screamed when I remembered what was in it.

'Lily...what the hell is this?' Dad asked me in a voice that was barely above a whisper, yet it caught everybody's attention. He was holding up the photo of Scorpius and I that I had used to mark the page.

I felt the blood rush from my face and I had to moisten my lips with my tongue in order to get my words out.

I glanced at Mum and saw that she, along with everyone else in the room had eyes only for the photo of Scorpius and I laid on his bed; him shirtless, our hairs all crazy. In the photo we move forward and kiss slightly then move back and laugh at each other.

"Lily Luna Potter answer me! What the hell is this?" Dad demanded his voice now most definitely above a whisper.

"I know it looks bad." I finally got out but he wasn't having any of it. Him, James and Albus had all got up from the table and were all looking murderous. My mum was looking worriedly between her boys and Teddy just looked disappointed.

"I'll tell you what, why don't we take a trip over to the Malfoy's and see what they make of this." Dad spat his tone scaring me.

Dad stepped away from the table and prepared to apparate. I leapt at him and obviously grabbed him just in time because the next thing I knew we were stood in a huge living area. Albus and James appeared to my right seconds later.

In front of us on the large black leather sofa sat Scorpius and Draco Malfoy. Astoria Malfoy who I recognized from Scorpius' photo was sat in an armchair.

"Potter what the hell!" Draco Malfoy demanded the second we appeared. As soon as he saw me Scorpius stood up and took a couple of steps towards me, looking paler than ever.

"Stay away from her Malfoy!" James growled. I could literally hear him clenching and unclenching his fists.

"Boys Boys, calm down!" Astoria demanded standing up, her beauty was dazzling. "Please Mr. Potter explain why you and your children have suddenly appeared in our home?" She asked calmly. I heard my dad take a deep breath.

He walked over to Draco and thrust the photo of Scorpius and me in his face.

"Because of this!" He exclaimed. Draco raised his eyebrows but didn't say anything. Scorpius' parents knew already so they obviously weren't that thrown by the picture.

"You don't look surprised?!" Dad snapped stuffing the photo back in his pocket. Draco and Astoria shared a looked calmly.

"We had our suspicions." They lied simply.

Scorpius suddenly stood up again so he was facing both my dad and brothers. He kept his eyes on my dad but spoke to his parents.

"Mum, dad it's okay. This is my mess and I will handle it." He told them before taking a deep breath.

"It doesn't matter how many times you try to get me to stay away from your daughter and your sister," He spoke to both my dad and brothers. "No matter how many times you forbid her from seeing me, no matter how many times you jump me, no matter how many times you make her cry over me...I will always love her and I think she'll always love me. And there is nothing you can do about that." He finished looking at all three of them.

* * *

_**Thoughts?**_


	15. Chapter 15

**A/N – Alright so I know a lot of you are desperate for the next chapter so here it is! I hope you enjoy it!**

_**Disclaimer – I do not own Harry Potter**_

* * *

Things in my house were tense. My mother was the only person who would speak to me, my father wouldn't look at me and my brothers glared at me or looked at me as if they didn't know me at all. Ever since we ended up at Malfoy Manor two days ago and they had heard what Scorpius said, they had practically acted as if I wasn't there.

Not only that, but when my Aunt Hermione and Uncle Ron came for lunch with Rose and Hugo the day afterwards, my uncle ignored me too after he and Dad disappeared into Dad's office. Rosie was always closer to Albus than me so I wasn't surprised when she seemed to stick with whatever Albus was doing and Hugo decided to stay out of the atmosphere.

Things got worse on the third day after our trip to Scorpius' house when my boyfriend actually floo'd in during dinner.

"Um, hello? Is 0anybody home?"

I turned to look at the doorway, not even bothering to fight the smile on my face as my father sighed and my brothers glared.

"Oh, I didn't mean to interrupt anything...um, I'll come back tomorrow. Sorry for interrupting -"

"No!" I stood from the table and pushed my plate away. "I'm done, we'll go upstairs. Um, is that alright, Mum?" I didn't look at my father because I know he'd have shaken his head or not acknowledged me speaking to him at all.

"Sure honey," Mum blew out a deep breath and nodded after glancing at my father and brothers momentarily.

"Oh Lily, leave the door open." Mum called when I took Scorpius' hand and led him out of the kitchen.

I bit back a bitter filled retort about James and Albus never having to keep their doors open when they had their girlfriends round. It would do no good to start a fight with my Dad when he was already not speaking to me. Instead I just nodded my head and practically ran down the hall and up the stairs and dragged Scorpius into my room.

When Scorpius was inside I stood in the hallway and pulled my door closed and then opened it until I could see the corner of my bed - that should satisfy my mother, father and brothers that we aren't having sex while they're sat pushing their food around on their plates directly below us.

"I thought we had to have the door open?" Scorpius asked when I finally came into the bedroom. I kicked my shoes and socks off and sat in the center of my bed, pulling Scorpius down on to it with me. He sat directly opposite me with his back to the door. I moved my legs so they were trailed across his folded ones.

"The door _is_ open, they didn't say how far." I smirked when he moved his hands so they were on either side of my waist.

"What a sly little witch." Scorpius smirked too.

"Well we _are_ Slytherin's." I nodded to the Slytherin colour bed spread we were sitting on.

Scorpius chuckled lightly and moved his hands so they were entwined with mine and then lifted our joined hands up so they were resting on his shoulders.

"Things downstairs seemed tense." Scorpius noted.

"They are...my Dad hasn't spoken to me in nearly three full days. James and Albus are angry." I bit my lip; the declaration from Scorpius was clearly going to make an appearance soon.

"They seemed angry when they left."

I didn't reply. I just nodded my head slowly.

"They'll come round." Scorpius leaned forwards to rest his head on my shoulder and I moved my head so my cheek was on his head.

"How do you know?" I whispered, inhaling the scent of Scorpius.

"They're your family." Scorpius said.

"My Uncle Percy spent three years not speaking to my mother or her brothers. My Dad hasn't spoken to his family since he was barely older than you." I pointed out stubbornly.

"Percy and the Weasley's were during a war but they came round and I don't know much about your Dad's family except they're muggles. But if your Dad and brothers love you as much as I do then they won't be able to stand to see you miserable."

Scorpius and I stayed in my room for a couple of hours, just hanging out. We didn't dare do anything more than a couple of harmless kisses just in case my father or brothers stormed in uninvited to see what we were actually doing. Around eight Scorpius said that he should probably go home.

"Do you want to come to my house the day after tomorrow?" Scorpius offered when we walked through the upstairs hallway and saw James on our way to the staircase; I know why Scorpius was offering me to go to his house. His parents won't glare at or ignore us and he doesn't have any siblings.

"I'll ask my Mum if I'm allowed." I smiled at the invitation.

"Ask me what?" Mum heard me since she was crossing through the downstairs hall to go into the living room. Dad was in there too, sitting in his armchair reading the newspaper intently. Albus followed us in, glaring at Scorpius hatefully.

"If I can go hang out at Scorpius' house the day after tomorrow." I looked at Mum as I said this, throwing her my best pleading look.

"We're going to your grandparents' house that day. We're having a barbeque." Dad spoke from behind his paper. He folded it and moved it so we could see his face.

"Why don't you come too, Scorpius?" Mum offered, ignoring the incredulous looks she got from Dad and Albus. "I think Mum said something about Freddie, James, Molly, Dominique and Lucy taking their girlfriends and boyfriends. I'm sure my sister-in-laws would like to meet you."

I rolled my eyes at her not so subtle way of inviting him yet warning him that the men in my family would be hostile towards him.

"Sure, I'd love to. Thank you for the invite Mrs. Potter." Scorpius beamed one of his heart-stopping smiles at my mother and I almost rolled my eyes again. "Is there anything you would like me to bring?"

"Suck up." I muttered, digging him in his ribs with my elbow.

"A swimsuit most likely, there's a pond close to the house that the children go swimming in." Mum chuckled before she made a show of checking her watch and standing up from her spot on the sofa.

"Albus, go and fetch me your dirty washing please." Mum gave Albus one of 'her looks' until he got up from his favourite chair with a hearty sigh. "Harry, come check something in the kitchen with me. Now." she also gave Dad one and added the 'now' in a stern voice when Dad looked ready to argue.

I bit back a grin at her way of giving Scorpius and me a moment alone to say goodbye.

At least one member of my family seems to like my boyfriend.

* * *

The day before Grandma Molly's family barbeque was agonizingly slow. What made it worse was Mum was working at the office all day, Dad was working from home, Lucy was with her mother and Dominique with Elliott, her latest boyfriend so I had nobody to keep me company.

I spent the entire day trying to find an outfit that seemed casual for a day at the Burrow but also would impress Scorpius.

On the day of the barbeque, I ended up ditching my denim shorts and vest top plans and settled on a pretty little white mini sundress with a Slytherin green two piece swim suit on beneath it. I slipped on a pair of sandals and applied minimal water-proof make up.

"You're going to Gran and Granddad's, not a house party." Albus scowled when he saw me when I walked into the living room, ready to go.

"Whatever." I said breezily and pushed in front of him to use the floo.

The Burrow was incredibly warm - I was grateful that I ditched the shorts and vest top because the loose material of my dress was much cooler and refreshing.

I smiled and waved at my Grandmother who smiled back on my way to where I could see Lucy sitting with Toby. Dominique and Elliott were with the two of them - both boyfriends were getting glares from my uncles who had formed a group at the barbeque which my Dad joined when he apparated in.

"Where's Malfoy? I thought he was coming today too?" Elliott asked when I dropped into an empty seat at the small table.

"He said he'll be here at twelve." I checked my watch and frowned when I saw it was already nearly twenty minutes past. "Maybe his Mum or Dad is running late." I suggested when Lucy and Dominique exchanged a little look. He _did_ say he would ask a parent to apparate him here since he didn't know where it was to floo or Knight Bus it.

"Yeah, maybe that's it." Lucy nodded slowly.

I was saved from answering by the sight of Albus and James who had his arm round a Gryffindor girl from seventh year whose name I couldn't remember.

"Where's Malfoy? He chicken out?"

"Actually, there he is." Dominique scowled at my brothers and nodded behind them. I looked to where she was nodding and saw Scorpius and his father stood at the gate. Scorpius was holding a muggle cooler in one hand and nodding slowly to his father.

I got up and made my way over, careful to not make it look like I was rushing to them.

"Make sure you eat everything that Mrs. Weasley puts in front of you. And remember your manners. If word gets round that you've been rude to the Weasley's your mother and Grandmother Narcissa will kill you." Draco pretended to scold his son but his teasing grin gave him away.

"Yes Dad...you can go now. I'll floor or get the bus home. Or get Elliott to take me home." Scorpius scowled at his Dad - well scowled at the floor, he wouldn't look up from it and wouldn't face me.

"Have a good day - and remember what I said about that." Draco waved a hand to Scorpius' bowed head and then turned to me. "Have a pleasurable day, Lily."

"Bye Mr. Malfoy."

He apparated on the spot before Scorpius could chuck the cooler at him.

"Why are you - have you been fighting?" I gasped when Scorpius finally looked at me. His lip was bust and when I looked down at his hand; his right hand was swollen around his knuckles, scabbed and very sore looking.

Since he was wearing knee length shorts and a v-neck t-shirt I could see his knee was bruised too.

"Yeah, last night - I didn't start it though!" Scorpius whispered when we began to slowly walk towards where the women of the family were stood. I ignored the silence amongst my entire family; the women were curiously looking at my boyfriend whereas my uncles, father and grandfather were glaring at him. My cousins had a mixture of responses, Freddie, Hugo and Louis weren't too bothered. Dominique and Lucy were whispering with their boyfriends and Rose, Molly and Roxanne were sat together watching us with amused expressions.

"Gran, this is Scorpius Malfoy. Scorpius this is my Grandmother." I introduced Scorpius to my grandmother awkwardly; ignoring the feeling of shame that he wasn't only twenty minutes late but bruised also.

"It's a pleasure to meet you, Mrs. Weasley. Lily has told me so much about you." Scorpius smiled politely, or as politely as you could with a bust lip. "My mother made these, a few burgers, salads and butterbeers." he held the cooler up and my grandmother took it with a polite smile.

"These are my aunts, Hermione is Rose and Hugo's mum. Fleur is Dom's mother, Audrey is Lucy and Molly's mum and Angelina is Freddie and Roxy's mum." I introduced each of my aunts when my Aunt Angelina cleared her throat lightly.

"It's lovely to meet you all." Scorpius smiled at them too.

"Have you been in a fight?" Aunt Audrey asked with a slight frown; the most placid member of my family of course had to be _Lucy's_ mother.

"No, Mrs. Weasley. I was flying yesterday afternoon and took my eyes off the direction for a second and ended up crashing into a fountain. My mother won't heal me. She says it's payback for breaking her favourite statue." Scorpius lied smoothly and easily, making my mother, aunts and Grandmother laugh lightly.

"Come on Scorp, you'd better go meet my Granddad and uncles." I muttered, taking his non-bruised hand and leading him away.

"Don't bother lying to these; they'll sense it straight away." I whispered as we crossed the short distance to where the men in the family all seemed to stand straighter and clutch their bottles of beer tighter.

"Granddad, this is my boyfriend Scorpius. Scorpius this is my Granddad Arthur." Scorpius extended his non bruised hand for my grandfather to shake, which he did.

"It's an honour to meet you sir." Scorpius spoke in a very polite voice.

"These are my uncles; Ron is Rosie and Hugo's Dad. Bill is Dom's dad, George is Freddie and Roxy's dad, Percy is Lucy's dad and this is my uncle Charlie." Scorpius offered his hand to each and every one of them and they all shook it. Admittedly Uncle Ron barely touched it before he dropped his hand, but at least George, Charlie and Bill seemed to be giving him a chance.

"I hope you gave whoever busted your lip a smack back." Uncle George nodded to Scorpius' bust lip, breaking the awkward silence.

"Um...yeah, yeah I did." Scorpius muttered, glancing down at me for a brief second.

"Good, I'm glad that at least one of our girls' boys can look after them. Molly and Dom's look like a strong wind would knock them over." Charlie laughed, nodding to Elliott and Molly's boyfriend, a Ravenclaw who I didn't know.

"I don't know sir, Elliott is a decent guy and although I don't know Matty personally I've heard he's in good shape." Scorpius laughed back.

"Mind if I ask _why_ you have a bust lip?" Uncle Ron turned his Auror head on as he looked at Scorpius.

"I...I don't really get on with many people, sir." Scorpius told my uncle honestly, I just looked up at him through slightly narrowed eyes. "I was in the wrong place at the wrong time with the wrong people I guess you could say." he shrugged.

"Why didn't your mother or father heal you?" Uncle Bill asked.

"My mother hasn't seen me yet and my father said that I should wear my bruises as punishment for fighting." Scorpius didn't lie there, I could tell straight away.

Before Uncle Ron could make an insensitive comment I took Scorpius' hand. "Come on Scorp, we'd better stop Elliott, Lucy and Toby from boring Dominique with endless Quidditch talk."

Scorpius didn't mention the fight but it was clear several people knew what had actually happened. Fred, James, Elliott and Toby were the only people who weren't surprised to see Scorpius bruised. Toby and Elliott actually looked relieved to see he wasn't more bruised.

"What the hell happened?" I hissed to Scorpius when Dominique and Lucy took their boyfriends to get a drink.

I noticed that Scorpius had winced a lot when he was moving his torso and when he did it again I put my hand under his shirt and pulled it up - ignoring the feeling of the disapproving stares from uncles, brothers and cousins. It's not like I was groping him.

The right side of his ribs were a little purple, where somebody had obviously punched him repeatedly and hard.

"I was at a party and some dicks who graduated last year started talking trash about my mother. They called her things that I didn't like so I stopped them." Scorpius muttered. I believed him.

"Does it hurt?" I asked him, running my finger tips gently over the large bruise, feeling his skin twitch and tense under my touch.

"A little, but that makes it feel better." Scorpius admitted.

I grinned at him and stood from my chair.

"Wait here a minute."

Before he could say anything I turned and headed into the house, straight into the kitchen cupboard where my grandmother stocked a case of bruise removal paste. With so many grandchildren running through her house on a daily basis, it was well used.

I grabbed a small jar and went back into the garden where Scorpius was sitting alone at a small table.

"Come with me." I took his hand and gently led him over to a small bench beside the broom shed. Far away enough the adults won't be able to hear our conversation but close enough that they'll be able to see us and not feel the need to come find us.

Scorpius and I sat down and as soon as we did I made him pull his t-shirt up to his shoulders.

"Lily what are you - ooh, that feels good." Scorpius shuddered when I dabbed my first two fingers in the paste and began to slowly rub them in circles around and over the large bruise on his ribs.

I watched intently as the bruising started to face and Scorpius began to relax. I then applied the paste to his knuckles as well since they were so swollen he couldn't flex his hand properly.

"Better?" I asked after a while. He smiled and nodded.

"Now I can do this." He leant over to kiss me softly on the lips. I laughed but pulled away fully aware that the entire male population of the family had their eyes on us.

"Come on we are all going for a dip in the pond before we eat." I told him, grabbing his hand and pulling him from the bench.

The Burrow's pond was my favourite thing about it in the summer. It was cool and refreshing and the charms put on it stopped it from becoming murky and dirty. It didn't really have any particular shape; it was simply a large splodge shaped pool of water at the far end of the garden.

This would be its first use of the year. Usually it was left untouched until the summer but since it was unnaturally warm today we decided to make use of it. I already had my bikini on underneath my dress but popped inside with Lucy and Dom whilst they changed.

When we were all ready we all trekked down the length of the garden, younger ones carrying all the towels and the older ones following with a variety of sun beds and chairs hovering above them or being dragged behind them.

The adults didn't mind us messing about in the pond, it was far enough away that they were left alone for a bit of adult time but near enough that they could keep an eye on us and appear within a second if anything happened.

As soon as the chairs were all in place they were claimed instantly by the females who were not quite hot enough for a dip in the water yet. Whilst all the boys ran, jumped and dived straight in splashing everyone.

Scorpius cautiously sat down on an empty deck chair looking awkward and uncomfortable.

It struck me that he wasn't used being with such a large group of family members. He'd told me about his life before Hogwarts. He, his parents and grandparents had fled to where the first Malfoy, Armand Malfoy had originated from in Normandy, France. They had lived in a manor away from civilisation. He had been homeschooled by his parents and then when he was slightly older, an elderly ex teacher they had hired. Some of his relatives from various pure blood families visited sometimes but he never met any of his cousins. The only company he had as a child was from his elders and the occasional child he met when visiting the local village.

He had explained to me how hard it had been for him to make the decision to enrol in Hogwarts, to start late at a huge school with no one he knew. I knew how happy he was now that he had me and Toby and the other Slytherins but this was a whole new ball park for him. My family was so large and close that it must be hard for him to fit in.

I sat down on my boyfriends lap and wrapped my arms around him. I felt him laughed slightly before relaxing and hugging me back.

"Oi Scorp, put Potter down for a sec and get in here!" Toby shouted across the water. He was stood quite far in with Lucy hanging on to his shoulders. Toby smiled at us teasingly before suddenly dunking both himself and Lucy beneath the water.

He looked at me expectantly making me smile.

"Its fine, you go in, I'm going to stay and talk to the girls for a while." I told him nodding my head to Rose, Molly, Roxanne and Dom who were surrounding us.

He grinned and pecked me on the lips before moving me and jumping up. He quickly pulled off his v-neck, leaving him in his grey trunks which matched his eyes perfectly. Seconds later he was diving into the water expertly.

Now he had gone all the girls blurted out questions about my blonde beau.

"What exactly do you see in Malfoy Lily?" Rose asked me. "I thought you hated him?"

Out of the corner of my eye I caught a glimpse of Scorpius using his hands to pull himself out of the water and on to the bank. His hair was now slicked right back and the water was glistening off of his body. I openly checked him out and felt a self-satisfied smirk build bigger and broader on my face as I over looked his six pack, his pecks, biceps and broad shoulders that I know from experience are large enough to hold me. I licked my lips at the sight of the line of hair trailing from his belly button into his shorts. I also know from experience that when my fingers trailed down there, Scorpius found it incredibly ticklish.

His shorts were extremely tight and wet and had now stuck to his body, outlining his area much to my enjoyment and from the looks of it, the other boys' misery.

I laughed when Scorpius stretched his arms, making his muscles tense and then relax. He saw me looking and winked at me teasingly.

"Well...that has a huge impact...no pun intended." I joked making the others spin around and gawk at my boyfriend.

Beside me the sound of Roxy gasping slightly at the sight of his body made me smirk.

"I never knew he had tattoos?" Dom remarked referring to the marks Scorpius had. He had two tattoos, one on his chest just above his left peck and another at the top of his inner right arm. I smiled and remembered asking him about them after Christmas since they hadn't been there before. That was the conversation that had lead to him telling me about his childhood.

"_What's this, you didn't have this before Christmas?"I asked Scorpius, we were laid on his bed after a make out session. His shirt was unbuttoned and I was tracing my finger over the strange tattoo on his chest._

"_Yeah I got that on my seventeenth birthday during Christmas; it's a Malfoy tradition to get a tattoo of the Malfoy coat of arms once you turn of age." He explained. I inspected it closer recognising the green and black shield flanked by the two black dragons from a book I had read. There was an elegant M but the writing that I remembered being beneath it was gone._

"_Get anything else new over the holidays?" I joked._

"_Yeah I got this done as well," He told me pulling off his shirt completely and showing me another tattoo on the inside of his upper right arm. This tattoo was done without colour and looked like some kind of flag. Beneath it in elegant handwriting was the word 'Famille'._

"_It's the French flag," He explained "The Malfoys originated from France and that's where we lived before we came back to England."_

"Earth to Lily!" I was pulled out of my memory by the sound of Dom shouting at me. I looked at her with raised eyebrows.

"Malfoy, tattoos, details?" She asked and I saw that the other girls were looking at me too.

"Oh yeah, the one on his chest is the Malfoy coat of arms and the one on his arm is the French flag, its where he lived before they moved back here." I explained quickly my eyes back on Scorpius.

"Malfoy peut parler français?" Dominique spoke in fluent French. I just raised my eyebrows at her since she knew I never understood her when she spoke her Mothers native language. She rolled her eyes at me before repeating the question in English.

"Does Malfoy speak French?"

"Err yeah I think so." I replied not entirely sure.

"Well you do learn something new every day." Dom said to no one in particular before getting up and strutting off in the direction of Elliot who was beckoning to her from the edge of the pond.

I shook my head before getting up, pulling off my dress and following her. I leapt into the water splashing everyone and quickly paddled over to where Scorpius was with Toby and Lucy right in the middle.

I grabbed hold of Scorpius' shoulders and held on since I could no longer touch the bottom. Scorpius chuckled when he felt my legs kick against his knees and put two hands on my waist and pulled me so I could wrap my legs behind his back so he was carrying me easily in the water.

"Are you enjoying yourself?" I whispered in his ear.

"Yeah, even more now that you're here." He whispered back.

* * *

The barbeque its self was uneventful. We sat and talked and ate a lot but nothing else happened. No fights broke out, no accidents happened. All in all it was a successful meal. When we had finished I reluctantly let Scorpius go off with the other boys, trusting him not to get into any trouble.

I followed my female cousins, aunts and mum into the kitchen where we worked together clearing up.

"You know, I still can't believe that you and Malfoy are a couple." Molly spoke as we finished the last of the dishes and sat down around the table.

"Wait until you see them snogging in front of you, then you'll believe it." Dom cut in before I had the chance to reply making me and everyone else laugh.

"Or wait until you see a giant hickey on her neck" My mum added after Dom making me turn and look at her quickly with my eyes wide. I could feel my face getting redder as everyone laughed again.

There was a cough from the kitchen doorway making us all turn around. My dad was stood there looking a mix between awkward and slightly angry. I gulped and faced the floor.

"Yes Harry?" My mum spoke when my dad just stood there looking at us.

"Uh yeah can you pass me a glass please?" He spoke through gritted teeth. Rose stood up and passed him the empty glass left on the side. He thanked his niece quickly before spinning around and heading out the room.

"Well that was awkward." Aunt Angelina joked. "How did he take the news?" She asked both me and mum.

"Better than I thought he would take it to be honest." Mum explained to her sister in law before diving into the whole story of how Harry had found out and what happened after that.

* * *

When we finished tidying up the mountain of dishes we all trailed back outside to Gran and the men, I didn't look in my Dad's direction because I knew he'd be angry from what he overheard. I don't want or need my Dad blowing up in Scorpius' face. He can have a go at me once Scorpius leaves in a few hours.

Dom, Lucy and I walked past our cousins and their dates and over to where our boyfriends were sitting close to the pond. I sat on the floor in between Scorpius' legs, resting my back against his chest.

"What's wrong Blue?" Scorpius murmured as Dom and Elliott and Toby and Lucy struck up their own conversations.

"I know my Dad's gonna be a dick once you go home." I sighed and picked one of his hands up in both of mine.

Before Scorpius could say anything, my cousins all began to run over to us and then jumped into the pond. I groaned and rested my head against Scorpius' chest when I saw _all_ of the adults following after them, bringing extra chairs and sun loungers for themselves.

I stood up and pulled Scorpius up with me and led him over to a patch of grass far away enough that my Dad couldn't interrupt our conversations or that uncle Ron's comments about Scorpius couldn't be heard.

"It's just a few more hours' baby and then we're done here and I'd have made it out alive." Scorpius chuckled. We were sat so we were facing each other and we could both feel the eyes of brothers, cousins and adults on us.

"I'm tired of being watched constantly. Dominique and Elliott aren't getting as monitored and they're a lot further on in their relationship than we are." I pointed out, nodding over to where Dominique and Elliott were snogging enthusiastically in the pond much to the enjoyment of my uncle Bill.

"How about we give them something to watch then?" Scorpius smirked, the spark in his eyes that I always saw when he wanted to cause some trouble right there.

Before I could say anything he moved his hand from my knee and cupped my cheek, moving his head forwards so our lips met.

I had never kissed him properly in front of my parents, brothers - or anybody in my family excluding Dominique or Lucy so at first I was a little shy. When he nibbled on my lip lightly I giggled into the kiss and opened my mouth, giving his tongue access to dominate my mouth.

I moved my hands to his shoulders and squeezed them lightly, feeling my nails dig into his skin slightly.

"Lily? Aren't you swimming again?" Mum called out in a strong voice; I pulled away from Scorpius and pressed my lips against his cheek for a quick peck before I answered.

"No...We're good for now." I didn't have to look over to where the adults were sat to know most of them had sour faces and were glaring at us.

Scorpius smirked down at me and cocked an eyebrow as he took one of my hands in his own.

I smoothed down his hair with my spare hand and tried not to laugh - my family had stopped staring when they realised what we were doing.

"Did it hurt?" I asked quietly, looking at the tattoo over his heart. I moved the hand in his hair to lightly trace over the detail of the Malfoy family crest and I smiled lightly when his breath hitched whenever I did that.

"A little bit, it's worth the pain though. The best things in life are always worth the pain."

* * *

"Can we go swimming again?" Scorpius asked after about a half hour of just sitting in contentment and silence, playing with each other's hands, laughing for no reason and then stealing quick kisses whenever we thought we weren't being observed.

"Sure, come on." I stood up, wiped the dust dirt from my dress and then peeled it off as well as my sandals.

"I'm not getting my hair wet though." I warned Scorpius as we walked over to where my parents were sitting so I could hand my mother my dress, Scorpius' shirt and both of our shoes - the only adult I really trusted with my boyfriend's clothes.

"What's the point of going swimming and not getting your hair wet?" Scorpius scoffed and shook his head, making my uncles George and Charlie and my grandfather chuckle softly.

"Because it's already frizzy enough and my curls will drop out." I shrugged. I had to tie my hair up before we ate because my curls were threatening to fall out. Looks like I'll have to re-apply the charm on it tomorrow morning.

"Girls are strange." Scorpius muttered under his breath. I don't think he intended for me to hear it.

"Whatever, come on give me a lift up." I patted him on the back - I'd end up there anyway so it wasn't worth waiting until we actually got into the water.

Scorpius bent his legs slightly and held his arms out behind him so I could literally jump up and he'd secure me with his hands.

My mother and aunts laughed while none of my uncles or my granddad did this time.

"You secure up there short stuff?" Scorpius teased. "I'm surprised you can touch _any_ of the ground at all in there."

I rolled my eyes and dug my knees into his ribs now that they weren't bruised. "Giddy up horsey. Good boy." I patted his head.

Scorpius tightened his hands on my legs making me know that even if my arms unwrapped from his neck I still wouldn't be going anyway.

"Did you just pat my head?" Scorpius turned his head so he could look at me. I saw that gleam back in his eye.

"Don't you dare - _SCORPIUS!_" I screamed when he smirked and ran for the pond. When we were close to the edge he pushed off from the bank with all his strength and we bombed into the center and we went under by about twelve feet.

I kicked myself away from Scorpius - and hit him square in the back with my foot, and swam to the surface and then to the bank.

I could hear most of my family laughing now, only my Uncle Ron, Dad and brothers weren't - Scorpius' die hard haters.

Scorpius surfaced a second later and quickly swam and joined me on the bank, wiping water out of his eyes and shaking his hair like a dog.

"I told you not to get my hair wet!" I stuck my tongue out at him and grabbed my hair and twisted it until the water rinsed out.

"You kicked me! That's going to bruise!" Scorpius twisted his head and torso trying to see his back.

I stood and went behind him, grinning that he couldn't see me.

"Aww no! I'm sorry; here I'll kiss it better..." I knelt as if I was going to kiss his back but then I kicked him again so he fell back into the water with another splash.

This time nearly everybody laughed - only Albus remained miserable.

Dominique and Lucy were howling with laughter as was Elliott and Toby but those four stopped when Scorpius came back up for air.

I watched mid laugh as Scorpius grabbed the bank with one hand and then held himself up on it and jumped out of the pond, dripping water everywhere.

"Don't you dare - no!" I gasped when I attempted to run away but Scorpius caught me and picked me up, using his arm to sweep me off of my feet.

"Don't worry, Blue, I've got you." Scorpius whispered as my aunts and mother all 'aww'ed or giggled as my cousins all roared with laughter.

Scorpius leapt from the edge of the bank but didn't jump as high and when we were under the water he moved his arms so his hands went to my hips and he pulled me flat against him. Before I knew what was happening, my legs curled around his waist and his mouth was on mine.

I didn't care that I was under water and couldn't breathe. I didn't care that if I opened my eyes I would probably be able to see my brother's legs right in front of us. I didn't care that I'd be gasping for breath once I eventually came up for air.

All I cared about was trying not to act on the fact that what was clear to Roxanne, Molly, Dominique and Rose a couple of hours ago when I noticed Scorpius' trunks clinging to him was firmly digging into my inner thigh as we snogged under the water.

I felt Scorpius double over slightly so pulled away and opened my eyes; we were on the bed of the pond and when I looked down Scorpius kicked off and used his feet to swim the two of us up to the water level.

The two of us started gasping in as much air as we could as quick as possible and I saw that his cheeks were tinted pink lightly and I could feel my own cheeks turning pink.

I took a quick look around when I heard a cough from not too far away and saw everybody looking at the two of us; my brothers glaring violently, my mother smiling slightly, my father looking through narrowed eyes and Dominique and Lucy were smirking at the two of us, their boyfriends doing the same.

I never let go of Scorpius as I climbed round him so I was on his back again. He swam the both of us over to where Toby, Elliott and my two cousins were sitting in the water where it was shallow enough that even I could reach the floor.

* * *

Towards the end of the day, all the guys drifted off towards the bike shed when Grandpa and James got Dads old motorbike out. Every single summer the men all tried to fix it to no avail; it could work and Dad would let us take a ride around the Burrow's garden sometimes but nobody could get it to both fly and go more than ten miles an hour.

"When do you have to be home?" I asked Scorpius; the two of us were sitting with the women, Toby and Elliott. Surprisingly the Slytherin boys' invitation to go tinker with the motorbike was left out. No matter how many times my family assured Lucy and me they were fine with us being Slytherins - they won't accept that we have Slytherin friends and boyfriends.

"I don't have a curfew. I just have to be at dinner with my Gran tomorrow night." Scorpius teased me quietly.

"How is your Grandmother, Scorpius?" My own Gran asked curiously. I forgot she and Andromeda Tonks were practically best friends and that Andromeda was Narcissa Malfoy's sister.

Those two reconciled several years after the war according to my Grandmother, when the death of their last shared relation had hindered both of them fatefully. Narcissa lost the last reminder of the best parts of her childhood and Andromeda lost her daughter.

"She's great, Mrs. Weasley. Misses France but she says she's happy to be closer to her sister and her family's graves." Scorpius smiled slightly.

"Is that...is that where your family moved to then?" Aunt Hermione asked awkwardly. All of my cousins around the table looked uncomfortable for a minute before Scorpius answered in a forced confident tone.

"Yeah - well technically I suppose we moved back. My ancestors originated from France you see and after the war and the...events afterwards, my Granddad thought things would be better if we returned to the Malfoy grounds."

I felt Scorpius' hand tense in mine under the table so I squeezed it reassuringly; I had heard all about what his father had done after the war from Scorpius and my family and I honestly don't care.

It annoys me when people praise me for my own father's actions - why should he be penalised for his father's actions?

"And you, do you miss France?" Aunt Fleur asked; she was always open about regretting not raising her children in her native country.

"Sometimes...but England has its perks." Scorpius laughed, looking at me out of the corner of his eye. "I'm just glad my mother insisted on teaching me English as my first language and French as my second."

I tuned out as Aunt Fleur asked Scorpius something in French and he replied in just as clear and fluent French instead I thought over what he had just said.

He basically said England was worth it because I was here with him...what if I wasn't here?

Not for the first time in the past four, nearly five, years I thought of how my sorting would have changed things. If I was a Gryffindor would he and I be together now?

Probably not since we first spoke to each other in the Slytherin common room.

Would we even speak to each other?

I felt a pang of sadness hit my stomach when I pictured my life without Scorpius - I couldn't do it. I've only known him eight months and I already cannot imagine him not being a part of my life.

My thoughts then turned to the outing of our relationship last week and his dramatic defiant filled speech to my father and brothers. He claimed he loves me and would always love me. Neither of us had mentioned it properly since but now I can't help but think his words over in my head...does he really love me? Will he always love me?

Do I love him?

"Come on Scorpius Malfoy the First." I stood up from my chair, interrupting whatever he was saying in French to my aunt. I smirked when his eyes lit up, remembering the private joke. "Let's go for a walk."

_**Thoughts and opinions?**_


End file.
